Snowfall in the Graveyard
by seulxloup
Summary: To anyone walking by, Aurora would look like an 18 year old girl sitting alone in a graveyard. If only they could see what she sees.
1. Preface

Snow fall in the graveyard  
The moonlight shown brightly off the fresh winter blanket of snow that fell just a few hours previous to me walking out here. Dark gray tombstones sprouted up out of the white seas, looking black in the dim light. The moonlight brought a calm smile to my face as I let my eyes wonder the frozen scene. Voices whispered to me on the cool breeze, that only I could hear. Shadow's and silhouettes dances amongst themselves, barely even noticing I was there.

I shifted slightly on the frosted over wooden bench, as my eyes watched the spirits of the children run back and forth. Even in the afterlife, kids loved snow. The winter wind carried their muted laughter to where I sat. A cold chill caused me to curl tighter into my thick zip up sweater. I closed my eyes letting the ghostly voices drift into my ears as the white noise of the crowd.

Most of the spirits didn't notice that I could see them, they haven't been around long enough to tell when someone is looking at them and not through them. The older one's stared at me with wonder and surprise, upon noticing I wasn't looking past them.

I liked it here, in the middle of the moonlit night. The ghosts had enough strength to look like shadows, and act like normal people. Talking and laughing like they really weren't dead. It made me happy to seem the torrent of souls seem to be oblivious of death from a while.

Frigid wind whipped my lime tipped, raven hair that stuck out from my black skeletal hood, causing me to open my eyes, and shiver slightly. A man lept through the graveyard nimbly, moving at blinding speeds with frost following in his wake, gliding on the winds when he needed a bit of a boost. He wore a navy sweater, and handmade leather pants. The frost from around his collar and on his sleeves reflected the dim light and shimmered slightly. His wooden staff, that he carried, was taller than him with a large natural hook in the end. Snow white hair stuck up at messing angels from his head and his piercingly blue eyes held a mischievous glint.

He slowed so when he was standing about 30 feet in front of me. The black silhouettes walked around and through him, barely noticing him. My smile grew wider when I seen him. 'I knew I'd see him tonight.' I thought to myself. A winter storm was supposed to hit early in the morning so I knew he'd be coming back after the small one hours before. I had seen him around town, or down the street playing with the neighborhood kids. He reminded me of the shadows that surrounded him now, the adults couldn't see him, as well as certain groups of kids, but I could. He never really noticed me either, but that came as no shock to me, people hardly ever did.

I lifted on the the strings to my sweater and stuck the ear bud, that was embedded in the jacket like veins, in my ear. New Year's Day by Black Veil Brides began to wail in my right ear. I always left one ear free in case any wayward or lonely spirit wanted someone to listen. Crossing my long skinny jean clad legs, I relaxed, slightly leaning my head back over the bench. Still able to see the scene as it played out through my long straight bangs, that fell to my jaw.

My liquid steel eyes, that often change from icy blue to a pale green depending on the light and my mood, watched the joyful winter spirit in the seas of shadowed souls. He stared up at the full moon as the large grin slowly receded into a calm look. The wind calmed with him, and the night seemed to still. He seemed to be having a mental conversation with the moon, staring at the celestial body with thoughtfulness I recognised. Though the sober face looked somewhat out of place on a face so often given to smiling and laughing.

A layer of thick frost that had grown around his bare feet reflected the light back to the sky, nearly looking like he was standing in a spot light. His pale skin seemed to turn translucent and his hair had a slight blue tint to it now. With angular features and a skinny frame, he truly was in his element.

The ghosts began to dissipate as the clock ticked past 4 am and the clouds began to move in, covering the moon in wispy fingers.

Smiling I yawned slightly as I stood up and stretched. My back gave a satisfying crack that echoed in off the tombstones. Jack's head snapped in my direction, just now noticing my existence. My stormy eyes watched him though he couldn't tell through the shield of bangs. I bit my at my lip ring that clicked against my teeth gently. My smile didn't waver as I turned to leave, my nightly routine was winding down.

I let my hood fall off my hair showing the neon green tips in my layered and messy hair. My black hair turned an unnatural blue in the dim moonlight. The length of it worked its way out from under my jacket and fell to around the middle of my back. My thin frame cast a long shadow over the snow as my converse clad feet crunched through the snow following my previous tracks.

I heard a low whistle come from behind me. I turned slightly looking at the man from the corner of my eye. His playful smirk was back on his face as he leaned against his hooked staff. Turning away again I continued walking with a grin on my face, "Have a good night, Jack." I whispered under my breath as I walked through the wrought iron gates that lead to the street.

I felt the chilly wind wrap around me from behind, causing my hair to fan out and ripple in the icy air. I turned completely around facing him now, the icy wind nipped at my face blowing the fog from my breath back behind me. My bangs shifted letting my eyes shine in what was left of the moon light. Looking in Jack's direction I smiled before lifting my hand up. I wiggled my fingers in a small wave before covering the wave by brushing my hair out of my eyes. After 18 years of interacting with things others can't see I have learned to hide small gestures like that on instinct.

As I turned to continue on my way I seen his crystal blue eyes grow wide, he even looked over his shoulder to see if I was looking at someone behind him. I laughed quietly and continued walking down the sidewalk.

A stronger wind blew past me and I looked up to see Jack clinging to a windowsill with one hand, his staff hanging in a loose grip as he leaned away from the building. His gaze bore into the top of my head causing my cheeks flare a little. Stuffing my hands in the front pocket I watched my feet as I made my trek home in the cold night.

Focusing on the blaring guitars and deep bass in my ear, I tried to distract myself from the guy who was gracefully leaping from roof to roof and building to building behind me. I could sense his presence licking at my heels like fire. It wasn't very different from being shadowed by the restless souls who needed someone to help or listen. The only difference is the person following me was alive as far as I know.

I stopped dead in my tracks when a haunting voice drifted into my open ear. Pulling out my ear bud I turned in the direction I thought it was coming from.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary but feeling another presence fighting for my attention, I call to the spirit,"I'm here." my voice echoes down the deserted street and into the alleyway I was facing. "I can hear you, what do you need?" My kind voice was even and calm. I had done this countless times before.

I heard quiet hissing and moaning in responds. "That's it, just a little louder please" I said bending to one knee, even though the snow soaked my pant leg almost instantly.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard a male voice from up above me, sounding like he was talking to himself.

The hissing grew louder turning into short sentences, "She...sees...me?" The S's were drawn out sounding like a snake before the strike, though no matter how creepy voice sounded I had heard it before. Nothing could rattle me now.

"I can hear you." I say slowly, "But you have to come out of the shadows for me to see you." I focused my eyes peering deeply into the darkness trying to see movement that ghosts could manifest sometimes.

After a moment of silence I spoke again, "Try touching my hand. I'll help you." I stretched my arm into the blackness offering it to the soul. I felt icy icy air wrap around my hand, I smiled reassuringly. The air turned to a light touch of fingers and my eyes began to make out a shadowy frame. It was a that of a child. Based on the short hair I'd say a boy who couldn't have been more than 7 or 8. His arm was up like he was wiping tears from his eyes. "What's the matter sweetie?" I asked with a gentle smile.

Tiny fingers wrapped tighter around my hand, feeling nearly corporeal, before a shaky voice answered, "No one can see me." The voice sounded much more like a child's now, the hissing was nearly gone. "And I don't know why." The little boy began to sniffle again.

"Well I can see you." I said trying to cheer him up slightly. "What's your name?"

This seemed to side track the boy,"Michael." was his response.

"Hi Michael," I said with a pleasant smile, "I'm Aurora."

"Aroar..er..a? " he stumbled over my name causing my grin to widen a fraction. "Aurora." I pronounced slowly, "But you can call me Aura if you like."

"Aura." He said it slowly to make sure he got it right.

"There ya go." I nodded in approval. An icy wind blew up the back on my neck causing my to shudder.

Out of the corner of my eye I seen Jack walking up beside me, looking perplexed, since it looked like I was talking to air.

"Are you cold?" Michael asked concerned.

"Just a bit," I answered the kid. "Jack Frost is being rougher than normal tonight."

That comment earned a giggle from the child. I laughed with him quietly before speaking again. "Hey climb on my back, I wanna show you something." Spinning on the balls of me feet I turned so my back was facing him.

"Where are we going?" Michael questioned as he climbed up and wrapped his chilly arms around my neck, along with locking his legs around my waist.

Standing up, my hip popped under the new weight, I wrapped my arms under his legs to help support him, before I began walking back toward the graveyard. "Somewhere." I said with a sly grin looking over my shoulder.

Now that he was out of the shadows, I could see what he looked like. Chopped blond hair, and bright blue eyes stared back at me. With a chubby face and Superman t shirt he looked so innocent.

"Come on Aura," He whined playfully. "I wanna know!" He said excitedly squirming up and down.

"You keep that up and I'll end up dropping you." I said playfully scolding the kid.

"You wouldn't." His eyes got wide.

"I don't know," I said dragging out the phrase, "You are kinda heavy." I smirked evilly before I loosened my grip letting him fall a couple inches off my back. Before he could let out his shriek I caught him, turning his surprise into giggles.

"Don't do that!" he cried in my ear. I just laughed in response.

We traveled a block in silence, before Michael broke it. "I like your hair." his grip around my neck loosened as one hand began to fiddle with a few locks. "It has pretty colors in it."

"Finally someone appreciates my look." I chuckled quietly, "Takes a lot of skill and work to keep my hair looking like this."

"I thought it was cool." Came Jack's interjection. My face heated up at his complement, as I tipped my head forward to hide the flush of my cheeks. I had almost forgotten he was following me. A trail of frost followed him as he walked down the middle of the street watching me with a high level of curiosity.

To his credit, I probably did look a little insane talking to an invisible being named Michael and miming carrying a child on my back, but just a little bit. That's why I tend to stay inside during the day when normal people are out. I really didn't want to go back to the padded room, and yes I said back.

The tall archway appeared out of the dark, and Michael noticed. "Why are we going to a graveyard?" I felt him shrink down behind my shoulder.

"Why you scared?" I asked with a smug look.

"No of course not." He pulled himself up again trying to be tough. "Just wondering."

I crossed back onto the grounds and Michael's eyes grew wide. "So you can find some friends." I knelt down again to offer safe return to the snowy earth.

"How are there so many people here?" He asked in astonishment. I could make out some of the stronger ones, but not nearly as many as he could. This was his world, and I was only seeing the tip of the iceberg.

He slid off my back, but kept a hold on my hand. I smiled at him reassuringly, "Go." I said softly putting my hand on his back. "I'll see you around."

He returned a big toothy grin, before running off after the small shapes I could see. His body faded to a shadow as his laugh resonated around me.

Standing up, I felt slightly light headed from helping Michael find a semi-solid form, before I turned to Jack. Who was staring at me completely confused. I couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled up from my chest.

He shook his head, which caused a small breeze. The hair that had been shielding my gaze shifted over letting one eye come into his view. When he seen it, he froze. I making focused eye contact with him, and I wasn't supposed to be able to even notice him.

His confusion switched to astonishment in an instant. I smiled sheepishly, before lifting my hand and giving a small wave. "Hi Jack." I nearly whispered.

His eyes grew wider than I thought possible and his mouth fell open slightly.

My small smile faded the longer he stared at me. I had seem the same stares all my life from people who didn't understand. I frowned pushing my hair back over my eyes and pulled my hood up. Creating my emotional shield, before I whispered, "Sorry."

Then turned to leave. My feet stomped through the inches of snow leaving the criss crossed pattern from the bottom of my shoes. I could feel his wide eyes on the back of me head, burning a hole in my scalp.

I quickened my pace steadily, so by the time I turned the corner I was running. The wind pushed my hood back and let my hair fly out behind me. My body felt at ease keeping up this pace, and fell into a comfortable rhythm.

I reached the alley that the road I was running down dead ended into, and ran at the red brick corner.

With practiced skill and agility that could only be matched by the spirit I had left at the graveyard I lept at the wall, taking a wall step up, and propelled myself upwards. Bounding back and forth between my feet, I scaled the 2 story building with ease.

Reaching up my hands caught the cement edge of the roof. My thin arms were stronger than they looked, and were able to pull my weight up and onto the gravel topped structure. The icy snow made traction hard to come by, but it never stopped me before.

I took off again at a dead run taking the quickest way back to my house. The parkour was necessary for this route. It was also necessary to wipe my mind clean of the memories of the mental abuse that Jack had awakened unknowingly.

After 10 minutes of jumping, rolling, and climbing I walked up the slate walkway to my two story house. The white washed building towered over me, unlocking the door, I was greeted by my living room shrouded in darkness.

A large black couch and love seat hooked together to form a 90 degree angle around a glass coffee table. The TV reflected the dim light from outside from its perch on the entertainment center.

Walking straight upstairs and down the short hallway to my room I collapsed on my bed sighing in relief. Helping Michael tonight had drained me more than I thought.

Rolling over, I pulled my Droid out of my pocket and plugged it into the charger, before turning the music back on. King for a Day by Peirce the Veil filled the room. I kicked off my shoes and curled up on my black and green comforter, not bothering to change out of my clothes.

I listened to the music that played in random order switching from screaming guitars to gentle piano, and everything in between.

I stared out the large window, watching the clumps of lake effect snow drift from the sky. It was almost hypnotic the way it moved.

My eyes widened when I seen swirls of frost grow on the window. It spread quickly covering nearly the whole pane obscuring my view. A shape moved behind it as a message began to appear where a finger removed the icy coating.

I'm sorry, Aurora.

JF

The arm retracted from my view as I shot up in bed. I crossed the distance to the closed window swiftly on my long legs.

I slid the glass up, letting in the cold wind. Leaning out the window I looked for Jack, knowing he couldn't have gotten away yet.

His eyes widened slightly not expecting me to be awake, I guess. A smirk worked its way onto my lips before I spoke, "You still busy with that blizzard, or can you come in so we can finally talk like civilized peoples?" I asked trying to hold in a laugh.

Xxxx Author's Note xxxX

I've been playing with this story in my head ever since I watched the movie . At this point what you just read maybe all there is to it, but I'm not sure. Let me know if I should continue it or just leave it as a short.

And yes I know I didn't get Jack's personality right. If I continue it he will definitely be care free and trouble making.

OK let me hear what you think. Don't worry about offending me. I take cirques seriously both good and bad.


	2. Chapter 1 - white Out

Chapter One

White Out

I awoke slowly, slipping in and out for a few minutes, before I managed to open my eyes. The blood red numbers on my alarm clock swam into view, what they said caused my to groan in groggy frustration, 8:26 AM. I buried my head in the goose down pillow fighting vainly to go back to sleep, and deny the time. I'm not much of a morning person.

Last night after Jack apologized for being busy and rushed off to tend to the winter storm, I had had a hard time falling asleep. Though that's nothing new, insomnia was just another of my curses. The last time I remembered looking at the clock it was almost 5 am.

With a sigh of surrender I climbed out of my very comfortable bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed I wiped my eyes gaining a faint black smear from my faded eyeliner. I stretched and curled my toes, digging them into the thick carpet, and hearing them pop loudly.

Looking over my shoulder, I peered out the window. The snow fell from the sky heavily, blowing sideways in the strong wind. Nothing could be seen through the white barricade.

Jack had said he'd be back when the blizzard was over, before he rode the wind into the night. According to the news this would last up until 2-3 pm, maybe longer, so I had a lot of waiting time.

Standing up, I finally left my room, after grabbing my phone and a wistful look at my bed. Walking down the short carpeted hallway, down the stairs, that creaked under my weight, before taking a sharp right into my kitchen.

There wasn't really much to it, dark gray granite flooring, an bar that served as a dinning surface, black marble counter tops with white veins running through the stone. The stainless steel appilences and dark stained wood cabinets completed the kitchen's modern look. There were two bar stools that sat by the bar area even though I barely used them, preferring to sit on the counters for whatever unknown reason.

Walking across the cold tiles I pushed the button on my black coffee maker, that was my salvation in the mornings. It beeped in response, lighting up where it was meant to, and began heating up to brew the dark liquid. A chill traveled up my legs and caused me to shiver as I turned to leave.

My phone was still blaring music from its place in my pocket. Death Punch's 1000 ways to Hate turned to Marianas Trench's much more upbeat song Stutter. A smile crept to my lips, the song giving me a energy boost immediately, and my step changed to match the rhythm of the song.

Walking towards the bathroom I sang along with the cheery tune, half dancing my way there.

"I know,  
I never make this easy.  
It's easier to disappear."  
I twisted slightly to the rapid beat. My smile growing wider with every word.

"You said,  
give me something,  
A thing that I can go on.  
Together, anywhere but here."

Taking my phone out of my pocket I began searching through the long list of artists deciding to listen to them for the morning.  
"Sing it back.  
Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh  
Hey  
Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh"

I clicked repeat on their album Ever After, before continuing my small dance.  
"And I'm begging you,  
Bring me back to life,  
I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight.  
It's too late to go,  
Already taken me forever just to try, you know.  
One for the money, two for the show,  
Three to get ready, and four to go.  
For the life of me,  
I don't know why it took me so long to see."

My fingers ticked off the numbers in time with the song as I grew closer the the bathroom.  
"Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-did I?  
Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,  
Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?"

Finally reaching my destination, I jumped up gripping the frame of the 7 foot door frame to swing into the bathroom. With no other motive than I wanted to, my feet made a quiet smacking noise when they hit the white tile.  
"Sunshine,  
blinds you if you stare but,  
Now I see, (crystal) crystal clear.  
So here I am,  
You can take or leave me.  
But I won't ever be anywhere but here."

I let the music fade into the background as I continued on my morning routine. Brushing my teeth washing my face, usual stuff. My eyeliner was smeared down my cheek from me wiping at it and the un intentional tears that came from my yawning. Even with the dark make up covering my eyes I could see the dark circles I had under my now green eyes.

My lime green tipped hair stuck up at odd angles from tossing and turning the night before. Even when I did sleep I didn't do it well.

My hand reached up touching the cold glass of the mirror as my eyes took in the reflection of Aurora Divinus. My name was strange, but so was I so it fits. 18 years of memories flowed through my head.

My parents had taken me to a therapist when I was nine. Which after a few paper tests and questions, I was admitted for schizophrenia. Since I talked to the shadows that only I could see. After 3 years in a mental institution I finally realized that I had to hide my gift.

I was released from the institute when I was 13. My teachers caught me waving at things out the window that they couldn't see. I was called crazy by everyone at school. Making me an outcast to every social group. My parents, still worried about my mental health, sent me back to hospital when I started taking a liking to darker music and clothing. At age 1 I was back in the hell hole. I had voices whisper in my head every night asking for my help. They sounded so desperate it broke my heart when I was forced to ignore them.

My salvation came when I was 17. I managed to sneak out the back door. I ran from that place and swore I'd never go back.

Shaking my head I rid myself of those thoughts before pulling my brush through my tangled hair. My free hand wiped the tear falling from my eye. I listened more intently to Marianas Trench as my phone played Fallout. Trying to distract myself from the horrors of my past.

Satisfied I had gotten all the knots out of my hair I finished up in the bathroom, and made my way back to the kitchen.

The black coffee awaited me when I walked in fully brewed. Retrieving a large square mug I quickly poured a quarter of the pot into it. Dumping a spoonful of sugar and enough caramel creamer to turn the liquid a milky tan I took a sip. A smile broke out on my face as I savored the taste.

Walking into the living room I sat my cup on the coffee table's glass surface before running up the stairs. I bent to retrieve my hoodie off the floor of my bedroom where I had thrown it in my sleep. The hood had a skull on one side with bright purple roses around it, and the chest had ribs on one side with a bunch of black roses where the heart should have been. The other side of the zipper had a simple swirl design along the side.

The jacket, no matter how simple it was, was my shield. It was the only thing I had to bring with my to this new life. It helped my hide my scars and my pain, and was a part of me now.

Walking back down the stairs I jumped over the back of the couch, taking hold of my hot coffee. Taking a big drink from it I sighed contentedly feeling the warm liquid travel through me.

Looking out the large bay window I watched the heavy snow drift from the dull gray sky. My mind wondered away, imagining Jack rise and fall on the wind, diving into the dark clouds only to break the surface soon after. Waving his staff around stirring the torrential winds and icy cloud cover. Twisting and spiralling through the air, that resonated carefree laughter that always followed him.

Breaking myself from my thoughts I found myself smiling. I have never had someone who actually sought me out. Who had taken time out of their day to make sure I was OK or apologize for making me feel like an outcast. Someone who will willingly talk to me, without having a reason. Someone I could possibly become friends with.

Shaking my head I wiped that thought away real quick. Getting my hopes is not a good thing, it only leads to disappointment.  
Sighing, I decided to play video games for a while. I grabbed my black Xbox controller, that was sitting on the sofa's arm rest, and pushed the power button. The whirl of my console filled the room as I turned off my music and turned on my large TV. The start up screen for Gears of War 3 came into view. Starting up a campaign, I started to play.

- little after 1 pm -

Growling in frustration, I throw my controller away from me, careful to make sure that it wasn't actually damaged, while I stared at the blood red death screen. I got up from the couch going to the kitchen for my 13th cup of coffee. Yeah I go through coffee quickly.

After making another steaming cup I hopped up on the counter, not exactly ready to get my ass handed to me on the game anymore. Sitting with my legs crossed and my coffee mug in my hand I took a sip before lowering the cup to my lap. With a sigh, I eyes slipped shut and me head fell against the wall gently.

A cold chill filled the room and there was the faintest sound of crackling frost. Opening my eyes I looked to the archway that lead to the living room. Not being able to find the source of the sounds, I set down my cup before jumping off the counter silently. Walking on the balls of my bare feet, I left the now cold granite behind to the warmer black carpeting.

A small smile came to my face when I seen Jack standing with his back to me. He seemed to be taking in the appearance of where I lived slowly. Either that, or he was looking for me. The smile turned to a mischievous smirk.

Moving quickly and silently, I closed the distance between us. The frost on the carpet bit at my feet sucking away the heat from my skin. Positive he didn't hear me, I took a quick breath before calling out,"Boo!"

He jumped a full 3 feet off the ground, before whirling around, under instinct, and bringing his hooked staff up to defend himself. My instincts kicked in as well I managed to jump back out of the way just before the icy wood struck my shoulder.

"Shit!" he exclaimed,"Don't do that, Aurora." Jack said relaxing his tightened grip on his staff. I couldn't hold back the laugh that had resulted from the surprised look on his face.

"Sorry." I gasped out between belts of laughter," I couldn't resist." He ended up laughing with me, but not nearly as much as I had. "You should've seen your face." My giggles was cut short with a cold snowball to the face.

I shrieked, squirming around, trying to keep the melting ice from going down the front of my sweater. Now it was Jack's turn to laugh. I shot a half hearted glare at the winter being, who was now pointing and laughing at me. Once I got the snow off of me I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"You're a meanie!" I accused in a squeaky voice, pouting playfully.

"Awe I'm sorry." His said stifling his chuckles before he walked up wrapping me in an icy but friendly hug. He stood a full head taller than me, making me feel short in his grip. Blowing a freezing breeze across my face, chilling my nose instantly, he smirked before speaking, "But you started it."

I stuck out my tongue in response pushing him back. He stumbled a bit looking shocked, still trying to hide the mischievous smirk. A snowball formed in his hand and he began tossing it up and down looking at me. The smirk now playfully evil.

My eyes widened as he started to throw it at me. I dove over the back of the couch being missed by the snowball by mere inches. I rolled to my feet on the other side of the sofa, snagging the frozen ball off the floor that had just been thrown at me, looking at Jack. He seemed slightly surprised by my actions, and I took my chance.

Flinging the snowball I hit him square in his chest. I giggled as he looked at the circle of snow that stuck to his cerulean hoodie. He looked up at my prideful face before speaking in a low voice, "Oh its on now."

Spinning on my heals, I leap at the corner where my stairs met the wall behind the TV and wall ran up it. Thanks to the semi modern look of the house, there was no railing to stop me from getting to the second floor quickly. A snow ball flew past my head as I took off down the hallway.

I could hear Jack's playful laughter and his swift foot fall coming up behind me. My feet hit the carpet silently as I ran for the window Jack had left open. Diving out of it I rolled to my feet in the foot and a half of snow the blizzard had dropped on the town. Bounding through the snow drifts kicking it up as I went.

Another icy ball struck me in my back, causing me to stumble slightly. Grabbing a hand full of snow, I turned for long enough to throw the snow at my icy competition. I didn't have time to see if my snowball had hit it's mark, I was at the edge of my roof.

Diving off the edge, I plummeted towards the ground before rolling against the frozen ground, coming to a halt in a 3 foot drift. Laughing I got to my feet quickly, looking to my house for a sign of Jack.

He was looking at me somewhat wide eyed from the roof. Apparently he hadn't seen a human do parkour before. I shook out my raven hair finding it clumped with snow. I could feel the shorter layers on top sticking out at odd angles similar to the white haired man standing a story above me.

My hair was apparently in worse shape then I thought because Jack's laughter followed him as he drifted down from the roof on the wind current. I throw the icy ball, that I had picked up before I stood up.

The winter spirit managed to defect the snow with his hooked staff, before rushing me. With about 5 feet of distance between us, I had no time to move. He crashed into me sending both of us tumbling through the snow. Our laughter melded together once we came to a stop.

He had ended up on top of me pinning me into the frozen blanket, and his staff had stuck in the snow a couple feet from us. Our laughter died out slowly as he looked into my eyes. My eyes took in the close up view of his face. His pale skin turning slight hues of blue on my lips and around his eyes. Piercingly icy blue eyes that had no earthly competitor.

We stayed that way for a long moment unmoving, until I shivered. That's when I realized I had just ran outside barefoot. Feeling my body growing colder he climbed off of me offering me a hand. Taking it, I felt the shooting pain of my frozen feet.

"Crap!" I exclaimed jumping back and forth between my iced over feet. "I need to go inside." I dashed for my front door of lead like feet. I was loosing feeling in most of them, and where I wasn't I could feel a painful chill running up my nerves.

My toes were taking on a light blue and my fingers were shaking badly by the time I sung open the door. Jack quick on my heels having retrieved his staff.  
Climbing over the couch, not caring about the icy water I got on the fabric, I reached of my fuzzy black throw that I left on the back of the love seat. I rubbed my hand over my frozen skin trying to get feeling back in them. "That was a bad idea." I laughed at myself as Jack closed the front door and joined me on the sofa.

"Yeah sorry about that." He said sincerely rubbing the back of his neck.

"Meh it's no big deal." I said as I felt the prickling of my nerves coming back to life. "As you said, I started it." I sat back crossing my legs to tuck my frozen toes in the crook of my knees. Laying the blanket over my lap, I knew they would start feeling better soon.

An awkward silence fell over the room, as frost grew around me. I could hear it crackle as it spread in swirls. The only other thing that could be heard was our soft breathing and the whirl of my forgotten console. My bangs, that were dripping with the melting snow, hung in my eyes concealing the glances I stole at Jack. He had leaned his wooden staff against the back of the couch, he ran his hand through his frosted hair absentmindedly as he stole a glance my way.  
Looking at my hands that were in my lap. My fingers ran over the soft fleece cover. When I heard Jack's voice, 'Well this is awkward.'

"Tell me about it." I laughed slightly, looking at him. His eyes grew as wide as they did last night. His mouth hung open as well. My eyes went wide when I realized what I had just done.

"Son of a..." I trailed of feeling ashamed, I looked away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I said meekly.

"How'd you do that?" His voice was strained with shock.

I pulled up my hood, subconsciously trying to make myself smaller and to hide myself. It was a long count of silence before I dredged up enough courage to speak. Even then my voice was barely above a whisper. "Same way I can see you." I paused trying to keep the voices from my memories of ridicule from surface, "I see the dead, spirits of all kinds, and... On occasion... I can. .. Ah read minds." I cringed inwardly waiting for his response.

-Author's note-

Yay chapter two! Since I had so many requests for more I'm going to try my hardest to give you a full story. My story line is still a little shaky so if you have any ideas don't be afraid to share it. nothing is ever set in stone until I post it. And I don't mind people telling me what's wrong with my work, I take all reveiws (good and bad) seriously.

Also my updating will be very eratic because I am typing everything out and posting what I get finished as soon as I finish it. So please bare with me.

~loneXwolf


	3. Chapter 2 - Mourning

Chapter Two

Mourning  
My mind spun rapidly, memories resurfacing against my will, as I waited for his response to my confession. I shank down deeper into my hoodie, pressing into the puffy, black cushions. My fight or flight instincts began to kick in, causing my gaze to flicker from the front door, which was blocked by Jack, or back up the stairs and out the window. My still thawing toes had an issue with that option.  
I didn't dare look at him afraid what memories would come to life if I seen either the discussed or 'You're insane' look once again. The silence stretched on as my nerves went hay wire, growing more tense with every long second.  
Not being able to take the pause anymore I spoke in a whisper that I wasn't even sure he heard, "You can leave if you want to." I paused tears starting to form that I had to choke down,"I know I'm a freak." I couldn't say anymore.  
"Who said you were a freak?" Came his response. It kind of shocked me hearing that question. Isn't it obvious?  
"Everyone." Such a simple word to whisper, yet it cut so deep.  
"I don't think you are." His voice was honest, though I had never heard them used in that context before. It caused me to look up, through my black and lime hair. Jack was meeting my gaze evenly, his eyes held no animosity, just slight shock that hadn't completely vanished. "You're gifted, most just don't understand."  
My mouth fell open. After so many years of being called crazy, I didn't know what to say. He excepted me for who I was, not who I pretended to be. He chuckled slightly at my reaction. My mouth snapped shut before I began to chew on the metal ring in the left side of my lip. A blush crept onto my cheeks after I ruffled my drying hair to cover the rest of my face and looked back at my laps. The movement caused my hood to slip off my head.  
I heard the winter spirit move, along with the crackle of frost forming. I didn't think much of it until an icy coating froze my hair into jagged spikes. I looked up from my hands to meet a pair of icy sapphires. Jack had gotten up and knelt in front of me. Brushing my hair out of my eyes the skinny man smiled reassuringly before laying a cold hand on my knee and speaking,"You don't have to hide from me."  
I could have tackled him right there, but to keep my coffee table intact I gave him a small smile and a nod. His smile grew wider, more happy, before he asked," How are your feet?"  
Turning my attention away from the previous subject I turned to stretch out my long legs on the sofa. I felt the blood rush to my calves and feet, causing a harsh throb to work through them. Biting my lip I could do nothing but wait out the pain. After about a minute the pain receded to a manageable level. "Well there's blood in them now." I joked dryly. My feet were pale from blood loss but they seemed to be warming up.  
Slowly I stood up. My balance seemed to be non existent on my numb legs. I stumbled nearly falling on my face, before Jack caught me. His touch freezing the melted snow the had soaked my hoodie, causing it to harden.  
"Careful." he chuckled as I leaned on his chilled body for support. Shaking my legs one at a time, I tried to get feeling back in the lead like appendages.  
"Sorry," I said standing on my own better but I still had a tight grip on his frost clad sleeve. "But I wouldn't be like this if a certain winter spirit hadn't chased me off the roof." I laughed quietly.  
"I thought we had settled that already," he said looking down at me, smirking. "You started it."  
"Hey!" I exclaimed feeling a little steadier on my feet, "Who brought the blizzard?"  
"Hey!" he mimicked me childishly, "Who ran out in the snow bare foot?" I tried to think of a response but came up short. 'Damnit he checkmated me.' I thought.  
"Shut up!" I laughed as the blush once again worked its way onto my cheeks.  
"Awe," he drug out the word in a somewhat high pitched voice, hugging me around the shoulders. "You're so cute when you blush." He smiled cutely at me. His comment caused my cheeks to redden more.  
"I said shut up." My laughter turned to a nervous tone. I wriggled out of his frosting embrace. The icy coating on my coat began to melt chilling me again. Turning I jumped over the couch, and heading toward the kitchen on wobbly legs.  
I grabbed my now cold coffee off the counter where I had left it. I put it in the microwave as I pressed the buttons. A loud beep ringing out every time I touched one, replaced by the buzz of the small appliance. The frost growing around my feet in fern like patterns told me Jack was joining me. Turning to the archway I watched him walk in, his staff laying lazily over his shoulder.  
Swinging his icy stick down, the frost rose from the tile floor. It grew like twisting vines trying to cling to some surface, before gravity took over. The slick surface over the dark steal colored tile was turning it a much lighter shade of gray. I had a feeling that my house was going to have minor flood damage when all of this began to melt.  
A loud beeping rang out when the coffee was done, causing my to jump slightly. Taking the cup off the glass tray, I took a sip, wincing as the liquid burned my tongue. Blowing on the steaming surface, I watched the ripples move under my breath.  
Taking another sip I realized that I hadn't done much to the temperature. Wincing again, I was about to put the cup down when a freezing hand wrapped around my wrist. Chills ran up my arm, that weren't from the cold, and turned my cheeks red. I watched him as he pulled the cup, still wrapped in my hand, to him, and blew the surface just as I had. The difference was the milky liquid began to freeze under his breath. Releasing my hand, my arm relaxed, bringing the cup back to me.  
My stormy eyes watched the icy coating on my coffee melt rapidly as I exhaled a shaky breath, I hadn't realized I had been holding. Taking a third sip of the warm drink, I found it at the perfect temperature. I smiled as the heat traveled though me, "Thanks, Jack." I said quietly looking at his smiling face. He shrugged hopping up on the counter and squatting down. His elbows rested on his bended knees as his staff rested across his chest giving him something to lean his cheek against.  
Icy swirls trailed up the cabinet doors and circled his feet. I climbed up on the marble bar that was opposite him. I swung my feet awkwardly as I sipped at my coffee quickly.  
Jack blew out a loud breath before speaking, "So... Now what?"  
I shrugged in response looking over my mug at him. I never had friends to hang out with so I really didn't know what to do.  
"How long have you been able to... " He trailed off not finding the right word.  
"My whole life, " I said honestly and calmly. "Seeing the ghosts, hearing them and talking to them is easy. If they're strong enough." I paused, "Sometimes they need help, and that's where it gets tricky."  
"How do you mean?" He said with curiosity.  
I thought for a minute on how to explain it. I tapped my thumb against the smooth surface of the square mug. "I can share my energy with them." My mind seemed to be having a problem coming up with the words I needed. "If the ghost touches me, they get enough strength to have a... Not completely solid form, but enough for them to feel. .. Real I guess. I sacrifice some of my energy to help them." My voice was surprisingly calm, but this stuff was normal to me. It was like I was talking about the weather.  
I watched him as he stared at the floor thoughtfully. His fingers tapped against the iced wood, the frost appearing and disappearing under his touch. "So last night you helped,"He paused trying to remember the name I had said," Micheal?"  
"Yeah," I stated. "He was a lost little kid." It saddened me to remember the state I had found him in. Last night I hadn't let that thought cross my mind, knowing that he needed my help.  
"Why was he in the alley?" He asked meeting my gaze. I could see the sadness in his eyes for the unknown child. He was supposed to protect them, and even though there was nothing he could've done, Jack felt that he let Micheal down.  
My eyes dropped in sadness at the question, I didn't want to make his grief worse. The look he had given me was already tearing my heart apart. I gave a shrug, indicating that I didn't know.  
I heard a deep sigh come from the other side of the kitchen before Jack spoke again. "I wish I could see him."  
My eyes moved back up to him, to see him looking at his hands sadly. "Maybe you can." I said softly watching him.  
His eyes shot up looking at me in disbelief. "How?"  
I shifted slightly on the hard counter top. "I'm not sure how it works," I started, "But I've noticed that if I touch someone they can, sometimes, see what I see."  
"Let's go then." Jack's voice gained his excitement back. He was already heading for the door.  
"Whoa, " I put my hand up trying to slow him down. Though his enthusiasm made me smile slightly, "I don't go out during the day unless I have to, and they aren't even out right now."  
"Why don't you?" he asked looking at me confused, as he walked over to lean next to me.  
"Well..." I said awkwardly, "I don't like to because the looks, comments, and ridicule I get from talking to things that the others can't see."  
"You shouldn't let that get to you." he said bumping my arm with his. Offering me a reassuring smile.  
"I don't really anymore," I stated. "I would just like to avoid it as much as possible."  
He nodded looking away to stare into space. The silence stretched on, but it was comfortable. My legs waved slowly as my eyes traced the frost patterns intently. Taking the last few sips of my coffee, I set the cup next to me on the smooth marble. I leaned back against the wall relaxing a bit, feeling the sleep deprivation creeping up on me. But with me having a guest, I fought the urge to take a long nap. My heavy eyes slipped close despite my best efforts.  
The silence was suddenly broken by Jack's voice," Go get your shoes!" My right eye opened a bit giving him a quizzical look. "I wanna show you something."  
My eye closed again as I nodded with a tired sigh. Pushing away from the wall, I swung off the counter, slipping on the icy floor.  
Barely managing to catch myself in time, I shot a look at the snickering being next to me. I relaxed my death grip on the counter, having found balance on my cold toes. The frost melted under my feet as I walked slipping slightly with almost every step.  
Jack walked naturally, chuckling at my lack of grace, behind me following me up to my room. Once on the carpet walking became much easier and the laughter behind me died, thankfully. I could feel the warmth that still clung to the deeper threads of the carpet on the stairs on the bottom of my feet.  
Grabbing my shoes from under my bed and a pair of socks from my dresser drawer. Sitting on the lime and midnight blanket, I slipped the hot pink ankle socks over my feet. They seemed to chase away the last remnant of chill from my skin.  
Jack was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame, with his staff at his side. He seemed to have stopped icing over my house, because the frost hadn't followed us up the creaky steps. Quickly lacing up my converse I stood up waiting for him.  
He pushed away from the wall, past me, to the still open window. With an agile leap out the window, he was outside. I climbed out into the cloudy day swinging through the gap. My feet sinking into the deep snow that was now up to my knees. I gave the winter spirit an annoyed look, for taking away my preferred mode of travel.  
"What?" He asked with a quiet chuckle.  
"I can't run in this." I said motioning towards the snow that encased my legs.  
He turned so his back was to to me, moving his arms away from his sides. "Climb on." He said simply.  
I hesitantly put my hands on his shoulders, afraid he would fall forward with the added weight. Being as skinny as me I couldn't see this ending well. With a deep breath I lept up on his back.  
His arms wrapped around my legs as my arms wound around his neck. He tipped forward slightly to make it easier for me to stay on his back, but he didn't seem to have any trouble with my added weight. Making sure I was secure, he called on the wind and we sailed up into the sky.  
The wind whipped at my face and clawed at my long hair. My eyes watered against it biting cold. The blurry gray clouds got closer as we climbed upwards and a surprising rate. I could feel the differences in air pressure as we flew. I was very conscious of the warm chills the emanated from where my body touched his.  
Tucking my face into Jack's chilly shoulder when my face was frozen, I closed my eyes and let my other senses go wild. The wind whistled past my ears and the elevation was causing my sense of balance to be off. The wind tore at my sweater and I could feel my hair waving behind me.  
My mind wondered to where he was taking me. I let my imagination free as it came up with icy destinations. My mind began to conjure a picture of me and him holding hands on a tall mountain peak.  
I shook that thought away as we past through the murky cloud layer still rising higher. "No one would be interested in me." I mumbled quietly, positive he couldn't hear me. Feeling the heat travel to my cheeks. But I could live with having an actual friend. Tucking my face deeper into his blue hoodie I relaxed to enjoy the ride.

-Author's Note-

thank you guys for all the support I've gotten so far, please keep it coming! It makes me write faster and better.


	4. Chapter 3 - Flurries

Chapter 3

Flurries

After 15 minutes of freezing in the atmosphere Jack began to descend. I could feel the stiff weight of frost in my hair, and my hood was probably frozen in place. Ice clung to the fabric of my skeleton sweater. I barely managed to stay warm tucked down behind the pilot, using him to block the brunt of the frigid wind.  
The strange warming chills, I got from contact with Jack, didn't falter the entire flight. If anything they gain in potency the more I focused on them. The heat from them seemed to travel though my heart, causing it to beat harder, on its way to redden my wind bitten cheeks more.  
I felt Jack's feet touch the earth gently, trying not to throw me off. Though I'm pretty sure I was frozen in place, literally. My hands had gone numb tethering me to his back, and the wind's temperature had driven the blood from them. Moving my stiff legs I hung by my arms for a second before my icy hands lost their grip and I slid to the ground.  
The snow wasn't as deep here in the woods he had taken me to, maybe 6 inches. The skeletal canopy casted erie shadows in the dreary light of the cloudy day. My back cracked, thankful for the movement. I shook my hands rigorously trying to awaken the sleeping nerves. Taking a couple steps back from the icy being I stuffed my fists into my jacket's pockets, as my iced hair poked my shoulders and neck. I could see the stiff spikes in my bangs, and I'm sure the rest couldn't be much better.  
Jack turned around, taking in my frozen appearence. I glared at him half heartedly when I seen the smirk he tried to cover up. Seeing the look a gave him, his smirk came out full force before he spoke laughter lacing his words. "Hey you need to chill." his laughing filling the snow covered woods.  
"Really?" I asked motioning to my frozen wardrobe with a smile.  
He waved his hands up in surrender trying to contain his amusement. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." He finally gasped out. While he had his eyes closed I closed the distance between us, and with a swift movement kicked his legs out from under him. With a yelp he fell backwards, bewildered, into the snow.  
My giggles echoed his now when I mimicked him playfully, "Sorry, I couldn't resist." smirking down at him. After I got my revenge, I offered him my hand as a sign of peace making for the moment. His cold hand wrapped around mine, sending the image I had come up with during the flight to bounce back to life, before I halled him to his feet.  
I couldn't tear my silver eyes away from his iced sapphire ones. Being this close I could see the tiny flecks of green in them. In this brighter light, and with the contrast of his deep blue hoodie, his eyes looked aquamarine. His short bangs fell over them carelessly, and against his deathly pale complexion, his eyes seemed to glow. The blue hues under his skin seemed to shadow his features, making them stand out. The snowy hair that topped Jack's head looked darker at the roots, though his eyebrows were even darker in comparison, then faded into the pure white of freshly fallen snow.  
My mind caught up with me and I looked away, pulling my hand out of his. With an awkward chuckle, I ran my hand through my thawing hair, ruffling it up the many layers slightly. "So wha.. What were you going to show me?" I asked looking up again careful not to make eye contact. I mentally cursed myself for stumbling over my words like a love struck teenager. I could feel the color rushing to my cheeks as I spoke.  
My voice seemed to startle him out of a small trance. "Oh... um... this way." He answered shaking his head a little before walking to his right. His head tipped forward as he looked at his bare feet, and carry his icy staff. I followed after him keeping a couple of steps back, not wanting to get too close. I couldn't tell what emotion I had seen in the flash of his eyes before he turned around, but it wasn't his usual carefree, mischievous, and happy self. Though it wasn't his intented look that he gave when he was interested in something or listening to something either.  
The unknown emotion made my head shrink down between my shrugged shoulders shyly. I could feel my shaking hands in my pockets, but I wasn't sure if the tremors came from the cold or nerves. I watched my feet and his heels as we walked in silence, that was only tainted by our crunching footsteps.  
I didn't look up till Jack slowed up and stopped where the woods seemed to thin out drastically. He moved to the side to give me a view of what he was showing me. Taking a meek step forward, I let my eyes take in the scene before me.  
We were in a hilly area, I could see the rocks and boulders jutting up at odd angles from the snow drifted ground. An iced over pond was surrounded by bushes and small trees. Across the ice from us, I could see a small dirt trail poking out of the snow the lead up a hill and through a tall cream fence. I could see the tops of houses peeking over the wooden barricade. Though the landscape was simple it was beautiful as well. The way the water cut into the slanted ground it was visually appealing and compelling. My artistic side wanted to find a sketch book and simply sit down for hours until I had a perfect copy of the alcove.  
"It's beautiful, Jack." I said walking out of the woods to a rounded boulder. I wasn't sure where I was, but I knew I wanted to find this place again. I could only imagine the unearthly beauty that fell over this place with the fall of the sun. I sat down on the snow covered rock, as I heard the crunch of footsteps on the icy ground coming up behind me.  
He stood next to me when I looked up, a calm smile gracing his blue lips as he gazed at the frozen pond. I could tell this place held some meaning to him. What it was I didn't know, but I recognized that look. Its the same one my face usually held when I was at the graveyard alone. Completely at peace, somewhere where you could be yourself, or be alone.  
"Yeah." He said softly sounding like a sigh more then the agreement it was. I watched him gaze into space, lost in thought. I wanted to ask what this place meant to him, and what he was thinking about, but I didn't want to pry. After all he's only known me for a few hours. Whereas I had been the silent observer for most of my life. 'Wow that's creepy, congratulations Aura you're a stalker now!' my mental voice chripped cheerfully.  
'I didn't ask you.' I thought back ruefully. 'Great now I'm arguing with myself. those years in isolation must be getting to me.' I shook my head moving that argument to the back of my mind.  
I found myself staring at my damp shoes. I looked back at Jack as he stole a glance at me, causing me to drop my eyes to the snow again. "So," I said dragging out the word slightly. "Why did you you bring me here?" I asked softly, emphasizing did.  
Jack started to shrug before he stopped himself. Looking at me, he spoke, "You... You showed me a part of you," He started his voice seemed to shake with another feeling I didn't recognize. "I wanted to show you a part of me."  
My eyebrows frowned in confusions still looking at the ground. "Why?" My voice was very soft and I couldn't be sure he heard. Though I wasn't sure if that question was meant for him or me.  
"Isn't that what friends do?" He asked his words gained some of his joy back. "Hang out, tell stories, and share secrets."  
I thought about it for a second. It probably was true what he had said, but even when I was younger I never had that. The kids probably thought I was nuts for running around with the shadowy children they couldn't see. Actually I'm sure they thought I was nuts. They made a point of saying so. 'Wait, is Jack waiting for an answer?' Raising my gaze another to see his face I seen that he was. I shrugged my shoulders in response, not really having any other answer.  
I heard him blow out a heavy breath. I wondered what he was thinking idly, unfortunately the thought opened the doorway to his mind. 'Is she really that alone?' his thought filled my head sounding sad. 'Well I'm going to...' the connection broke and I was left bewildered.  
He walked over offering me a smile and a hand. I gave his palm a confused look, before looking up at him with the same look. "I think that's enough of the serious shit," he said with a light chuckle. "Time for some fun."  
I felt my lips tilt upwards as I took his hand. Standing up, I brushed the snow off the back of my legs with my free hand. "What's on the agenda then?" I asked looking at his face.  
"Hmm." he hummed thinking about it. "You could show me some more of those mad skills you've been showing off."  
"Oh," I drug out the word comically, before I spoke innocently."You mean this?" With a swift kick I knocked his legs out from under him again. He fell to the earth as I turned on my heels. "Looks like I swept you off your feet again!" I called of my shoulders as I took off into the woods towards the mountain peak.  
I could hear his laughter trailing behind me, I ducked under branches and lept over fallen trees with as much ease as I had when I was in a more urban environment, I felt the brush scrape at my arms an legs vainly, not being able to penetrate my jeans or jacket. Looking over my shoulder, I had just enough time to duck a snowball that flew towards me. I heard the thud of it splattering against a tree trunk. Bending and snagging a hand full of snow I threw it towards the flash of blue I seen coming up on my left.  
Keeping a mental note of where I was, I veered to the right circling the pond where this had started. I came to a skidding halt when Jack appeared ahead of me with an arm load of snowball. My eyes widened as he smirked and began to throw them at me with alarming speed.  
I felt the first nicked my arm, while I flinched out of the way of the second. I ran to the tree to my right with a thick trunk. My feet propelled my upwards away from the barrage of icy fire. My legs became level with my head before I kicked off and did a back flip being miss by a clump of snow by mere inches. A smirk found my lips as I looked at Jack's amazed expression. "Impressed?" I asked smugly from my kneeling position in the snow.  
The snowball he had been preparing to throw at me fell from his palm comically, before I grabbed a handful and threw it at him. I watched as the snowball glanced off his left cheek awaking Jack from his small stupper.  
Arming himself with another ball from his shrinking arm load, he threw it in my direction. I barely managed to roll out of the way. Jumping to my feet I jumped out of the way of another one. My smirk didn't falter as I bent out of the way of the third.  
"Did I mention..." I ducked the white ball that whizzed past my head. "I am amazing at the dodge part of..." I dove into a roll popping back up to my feet."Dodge ball." My duck and dodge reflex was in full swing as I beat down the snow in a wide line. Being missed by flying snow by mere inches.  
"Finally!" He exclaimed throwing more ammo at me. "A challenge." A cocky chuckle came from him.  
I watched my opponent move, continuing his endless assault, each perfectly formed ice ball close the distance between us, and subsequently miss me as my lean body moved fluidly. The more snow he threw the more astonished he seemed to get at my ability out maneuver his arm.  
I threw the lopsided handful of snow I had grabbed at some point. The clump hit him in his right shoulder, as he tried to duck it. "Give up Jack!" I called pridefully, "You can't touch this!" I motioned to myself before laughing. My hair was now completely damp with melting snow, and I could feel the water soak through my clothes and to my skin.  
Despite my soaked condition, I was having the time of my life. Even if it wasn't for long, I had someone who was laughing with me. Someone who was having fun with me, and I felt normal. Like I had no power, like I wasn't labeled a freak or crazy person. Did people actually take this for granted? Did they really go behind their friend's back and betray them, surrendering this connection? I wondered why they called my crazy when they ruined such a beautiful thing over such trivial stuff.  
"I guess you win this round." He conceded closing the distance between us. I could feel chills travel through my, though I wasn't sure if they were from the cold, or the way he walked with unearthly grace across the frozen plain. I had always admired his agility as he travelled through town, leaving an icy trail for people to slip on. He was actually part of the reason I started doing parkour, though most of it was to outrun my class mates who liked to corner me.  
I wiped the remnant snow off my clothes that clung to the fibers, hoping that it would help keep me warmer. Though, I knew, I was soaked pretty much to the bone. I tried to pull my hood up, only to find it was still encrusted with ice and really wouldn't move. Wrapping my arms around my torso was my last vain attempt to warm up, as the adrenaline drained from my system.  
Jack ran his finger up my arm to may shoulder, frowning when he seen an icy layer of swirls appear under his touch. "I'd better take you back." He said softly. I didn't know if this was good or not. Honestly the thought of flying again while being soaked didn't sound good, but the promise of warmth brought some of my vigor back.  
I nodded hesitantly, before Jack turned around. Jumping up on his back I felt my clothes freeze to him, but the warm chills he gave me seemed to counter the ice.  
I tucked my head back behind his shoulder as I felt the wind embrace us and pull us into the frigid sky. With the warmth traveling within me and the wind's chill surrounding me I wondered if Jack could feel this strange sensation too or if it was just me. I couldn't possibly be imagining such a strong feeling, could I? They felt too real.  
I looked at the ground as we climbed upwards, I recognized the area vaguely. It was the north side of the town I lived in. Though I never travelled much farther this way then the cemetery, I knew I would have to go back to Jack's little hide away. If it was alright with him of course.  
The wind caused my vision to burn with tears so I tucked my head back in Jack's hoodie, I could smell the faint sent of mint and what smelled like Axe. A strange combination, but strangely alluring. I took a deep breath, trying to suppress the shivers as my damp clothing froze in the wind sheer. Hiding behind the icy being's small frame, even though I was smaller, was proving unhelpful as I felt the prickling pain of freezing nerves.  
I focused on the heat from within myself, that Jack's touch awakened, in a last ditch attempt to ignore the pain. This seemed to work, though it seemed to awaken my imagination as well. The pictures flashed through my head like a slide show, causing my wind bitten cheeks to darken, and my heart to thud against my chest.  
'Great I have a crush on Jack Frost.' I thought angrily at myself as more pictures whizzed through my mind. 'I didn't realize I was in high school again.' I scolded myself internally.  
Pushing that thought to the side I let my mind sift through the heap of images it had just come up with as we glide on the wind high in the atmosphere.

-Author's Note-

Hi everyone, I"m doing my best to update somewhat regularly. though I could still use any ideas you guys wanna throw at me. I've got the basic storyline. I'm just struggling with filler and set up chapters. I hope you enjoyed this instalment! keep the reviews coming, they make me write!


	5. Chapter 4 - Visitation

- Author's Note-  
Hi everyone. I know these usually go at the end, but I wanted to say something before we get started. I don't usually switch point of views in the story unless the main character dies or goes missing, but since I had a request by a very nice girl by the name of Jayanna, I'll give a couple quick flashed into Jack's P.O.V. for you guys.  
The way the story line is in my head, it was inevitable to have Jack's P.O.V., though I wasn't planning on switching this early. I will however because I want you guys to enjoy the story and I take everyones request seriously, and will try to integrate them into the story.  
Also my writing style is changing slightly, thanks to my fascination with Isaac Marion's Warm Bodies and his grotesque yet poetic writing style. I hope you like the small shift, because I really do.  
Okay I'm done talking now XD on with the story!

Chapter 4

Visitation

I ground my chattering teeth together to the point my jaw ached. I clung tightly to Jack's back, praying for the ride to end soon. A strong shudder traveled through me before I could stop it.  
I felt the wind die to the point it was almost nonexistent. "Hang on Aura," I heard Jack say, "We're almost there."  
"Believe me," My voice shook with shivers,"I'm not going to fall off." My joke seemed dry even to me. I couldn't feel my arms or parts of my legs anymore, but I was pretty sure I had icicles hanging from my clothes. I really couldn't tell if I was falling off or not, but I felt safe enough with Jack holding my legs. I could only hope if I did slip off that Jack would be able to catch me. The breeze grew back into a roar as Jack sped towards my house, causing the icy pains to grow with it.  
The wind rushed past my ears making it impossible to hear anything else. I curled in on myself as much as possible, trying to save what little heat I had. I clutched tighter to Jack, finding a little comfort in the tingling sensation he gave me.  
We finally made it back to my house, Jack landed by the front door. "We're here," he announced, "You can get down now." He offered as I shivered on his back.  
"I can't feel my legs." I stuttered out between the shudders emanating from my chest.  
He nodded managing to keep a hold on me and open my door. The seemingly roasting air wrapped around my frozen body, causing a quiet sigh to escape my shaking lungs. Jack leaned his staff against the back of the couch, like before, and jumped over the furniture.  
I began to pry my blue fingers apart slowly. I could make out the cracking of the icy film that coated my clothes. Suddenly whatever had been tethering me to Jack's back snapped and I plummeted to the ground, missing the couch by a good inch, landing on my butt.  
"Ow." I shivered trying to stand up only to fall again. "Son of a..." I trailed off shaking my numb hands. I don't think I've ever been this cold before. My cheeks heated up as I made another clumsy attempt to get on the couch.  
"Here," Jack said bending down, "Let me help you." I nodded feeling his arm lace around my back. His other went under my legs before he lifted me off the frosting carpet. His touch seemed to awaken the sleeping nerves in my leg, now that the wind wasn't overpowering it, causing them to tingle dully. The tickling prickles seemed to turn to heat warming my blood. The warmth feeling left me perplexed. Isn't he the spirit of the cold? How does he have the ability to warm my frigid skin?  
He set my down on the cushion, that sank under my weight. The warmth that clung to the fabric began to thawed my clothes as the air thawed my hair. "Thanks." I said my voice still shaking, but it was getting smoother.  
"Well this time I'll admit it," Jack said looking at me. "This was my fault."  
"Don't worry about it," I said curling my soft throw blanket around me. "No harm done." My shivered eased up slowly and I could feel the blood flow back into my hands and feet. The pain of awaking nerves began to take over the numbness for control. I heard the hiss of frost forming, and felt Jack's weight on the sofa next to me.  
My eyes slipped closed as my mind wondered again. 'You really are tired,' came the voice in my head,'usually you have better control over me.'  
'Shut up please.' I thought back shoving the voice to the back of my head. I rolled my weight over so I fell to my side. With my head just brushing Jack's leather clad leg, I relaxed instantly into the plush sofa. I was curled up under the thick blanket relishing the feeling of warmth creeping back into my blood.  
A yawn escaped me as I put a still cold hand under my head. "Tired?" Asked the winter being with a slight chuckle.

I nodded slightly before opening my eyes and looking up to his. "Thanks for today Jack."

"You mean you almost freezing to death twice?" He asked with a smirk growing on his face, laughing a bit more.  
"No," I said meeting his gaze with a sincere look. "I mean for being my friend, and hanging out." My voice was quiet but I knew he had heard. I also knew he had sympathy for the lonely.  
I remember seeing him wonder alone before the kids started believing in him. It was heartbreaking to see his smile drop the instant someone walked through him like he wasn't there. I was so happy for him when I seen the kids acknowledging the winter spirit as they slid down the icy path he laid out for them.  
I watched as the smirk turned into a blue hued smile. "You're welcome." He responded looking down at me. There was something in his eyes again, something I didn't recognize. Jack looked like he wanted to say or do something more, but couldn't. He was frozen in place looking into my stormy eyes that were probably a shade of steely green. I had seen another shift in the icy eyes, but hadn't had time to decipher it as he looked away.  
I raised a hand and gently ran it over his cold one, that was resting on the back of the couch. I'm still not sure what I had meant by the gesture. My mind was winding down. I let my heavy eyes slip closed. The gentle sound of us breathing lulling me into sleep.  
My mind was completely blank, when Jack's voice entered my thoughts, 'What is this I'm feeling?' I couldn't tell if it was a dream or it was and actual thought, but I didn't get a chance to dwell on it. When the numbness of exhaustion took over.

- Later that night-

My thoughts were a jumbled mess as I tried to either clear them or silence them. Flashes from my memory ran through my head, as I rolled over. My mind was going in and out like cellphone reception while I awoke slowly.  
Finally opening my gray eyes I watched my vision swim into focus. Looking at the only source of light in the room, I read my clock, 10:56 pm. My eyes got wide as I forced my groggy body to sit up in bed.  
I felt my brow frown as my memory came back. "How'd I get here?" I asked the dark room. I remember falling asleep on the couch. The comforter slipped off me letting the cool air wrap around my still damp clothing. I threw back the blanket and climbed out of bed. Grabbing dry clothes out of my dresser, I stripped off my clothing and changed. I felt warmer with the clean and dry cloth wrapped around me. I grabbed another hoodie off the back of my door, after hanging up my skeleton one to dry. This one was black as well, but had a smoking shotgun on the back and bloody letters scribbled towards the bottom reading, 'Game Over'. Smoke twisted and tangled amongst the picture and stretched to the front.  
Slipping my arms through the fuzzy sleeves and pulling up the larger hood, I felt even more sheltered from the cold. I walked down the familiar hallway, wondering where Jack had gone. Had I dreamt the whole thing? No I couldn't have, it was all too real and vivid. My brow frowned again as I continued to question my sanity.  
The creaking of the steps under my weight as I made my way to the kitchen. That seemed to silence the thoughts for now. My bare feet touched the granite flooring causing a small chill to travel through me. I poured a cup from my still heated pot.  
After making the dark liquid a milky brown I went out to sit on the sofa again. 'Your life is so thrilling.' My inner voice snickered sarcastically.  
I narrowed my eyes in the direction of the TV. "I'm getting really sick of you." I spoke aloud to myself.  
My eyes widened when I heard a familiar voice answer from the top of the stairs. "Gee thanks, we've only hung out for a day." Looking towards the source of the sound, to find Jack at the top on the stairs leaning on the corner on the wall. He was smirking at me slightly amused, as spirals of frost grew like vines across the wall. His staff crossing his chest and the hook was touching the wall where the icy design began.  
I felt the blood rush to my pale cheeks, and my eyes dropped to the floor. "I didn't mean you." Though seeing the winter being meant I hadn't dreamt this afternoon, I was embarrassed that he walked in on me talking to myself. "Do you enjoy appearing out of thin air?" I laughed tensely quiet.  
"Yes," He said jumping off the stairs. Turning into a forward flip his landed easily on his feet, in front of me, staff in hand. "Yes, I do." He bent at the waist while spreading his arms out dramatically, a large grin on his face. I could almost hear the implied 'Ta-Da.'  
"Show off." I muttered, playfully rolling my eyes. I set my coffee on the slab of clear glass, before standing up.  
"You know it." He said smugly straightening his stance.  
"Uh hu." I hummed in agreement shifting my weight for left to right. There was a long moment of silence, but it wasn't as awkward as usual. I remembered that Jack wanted to meet Micheal, provided I could find him. My voice shattered the silence, "So were you going to follow me to the cemetery tonight?" I asked looking at him. My steal eyes met his icy blue ones. With it being darker in the room, his nearly glowing eyes took on a shade of deep blue. White steaks and flecks of silver danced in his irises, lighting the color a few shades at a distance.  
"Oh yeah." the smirk didn't fade from his face.  
"Okay, " I said nodding my head, "I need to get ready really quick then we'll head out." Grabbing my coffee cup I climbed the stairs to my bathroom.

- Jack's P.O.V.-

I watched as Aurora climbed the rickety steps back to the second floor. Lime tipped and tangled hair swayed with her movements gently and he weight shifted from one leg to the other in a rhythmic dance. I rested my head on my crossed arms, supported by my hooked staff. My playful smirk melted into a calm smile as her figure disappeared into a room. A low click rang through the quiet house as the door shut.  
I stood there for a moment as my mind began to wonder, replaying the memories from today. From the moment she walked out of the graveyard to now when she walked out of the room.  
I remember the strange sensation I got from her touch the clearest, however, having spent most of the day trying to rationalize it. A strange warmth that swept through my frigid limbs like wild fire. I had never felt that type of heat. It seemed to smolder under my blue flesh following my blood through the veins and fill me like a pleasant acid. A gentle heat that wasn't meant to melt, but to allure.  
I wondered idly if she felt it too, as I pushed away from my staff before flopping down on the dark couch. The ever present frost began to cover the section I rested on, their hiss falling into the background of my thoughts.  
It saddened me to see how alone she really was, it reminded me of the first 300 years of my existence. Wanting comfort but having no way to obtain it. The fear she felt when talking about her gifts made me wonder what happened to make her so timid to speak about something so extraordinary. Though I will admit, seeing her last night talking to the invisible boy was a strange site.  
She was so gentle and calm while viewing death itself, and almost as cocky as me when it came to her sparring, free running, and snowball skills. Yet, there was something that lingered deeper, under her skin, muscle, and bone, rooted in her very core, something I hadn't seen yet.  
So many mysteries hid within her, like words in a forbidden book, and I had a powerful urge to crack the book open. To absorb every word until I had the strange tome engraved in my memory. I didn't know if it was my curiosity or an undiscovered source that pulled me to her like a magnet, but I wanted to learn everything.  
I'm not sure how long I sat on the couch puzzling over my thoughts but they were abruptly detached by the sound of the door opening. My icy eyes looked up to see Aurora emerging from the room.

Her lime tipped raven hair was brushed now, but ruffled so the many layers stood up at messy angles. Thick black rings encompassed her grayish green eyes, making them brighter in comparison, even though her bangs fell in front of them. The low light reflected off the tiny circle of metal that disappeared through, naturally pale pink lips.  
I felt the muscles tug my lips into a warm smile. She really was beautiful. "You ready to go then?" I asked letting my eyes drink in her appearance.  
"Yep," She said jumping off the second floor, using her arm to soften the impact by clinging to the edge. I stood on nimble legs as she walked over. My gaze met her steely green eyes. Happiness flitted through them as the flecks and steaks of gray, white, cerulean, and emerald combine to create the most captivating eyes I had ever seen. They shifted colors like the seasons melded together, gentle transitions from one to the other. These stormy eyes, however, seemed older than she was. Wiser to the facts of life, and burdened by them. They swirled with hidden pain from the past like a whirlpool.  
I looked away when an urge to wash away that pain travelled through me. 'How can I erase it?' I asked myself, coming up with no idea other than being here now. My heart pounded harder in my icy chest as a small spike of anger short through me. Aimed towards anyone who could hurt such a fragile girl.

-Aurora's P.O.V.-

After Jack looked away from my eyes, I went to the front door. "Come on Jack," I said opening the oak door. "The cemetery is this way." Cold wind wraps my body in its chilling fingers, with a deep in take of breath, a sigh turned to a puff of vapor in the night's air. A contented smile spread across my face as I stepped out.  
Jack, having been broke out of whatever daze he had been lost in, followed me before closing the door behind him. I watched as he bent slightly, offering me a ride. Shaking my head, I spoke. "No thanks. I'll walk." A laugh escaped me as I bolted down the pathway, to the street. The snow was thick, but didn't slow me down as much as I expected. I ran for the brick structures that towered over me. I heard Jack's laughter behind me as my legs stretched into a long familiar gate. My feet dig into the side of the building, letting me leap up the wall. My hands reached out for the sharp concrete ledge. It bit into my palms as I pulled myself up.  
The winter being followed me swiftly, using his own style to scale the wall. I ran, easily clearing the industrial piped, sky lights, and air conditioning units with bonding leaps, drives, and rolls.  
We dashed across the rooftops, and into the night, never faltering even a step. Our laughter resounded through the frigid air, and our foot print were the only indication that we had been there.  
Soon we were on the streets again, running through the wrought iron arch of the graveyard. My breathing was heavy as I slowed to a walk a short distance from the small clearing. Shadows swirled around us as we walked through, what could only be described as the center of their ghostly gathering. Voices of the ones buried here filled my ears. The moonlight gave them its strength and it watched over the night.  
"Micheal!" I called out to the shadowed congregation.


	6. Chapter 5 - Visitation part 2

Chapter 5

Visitation part2

I traced the shadows that traveled past me, a few of the taller ones stopped and looked at me. Trying to see why I called their name, with what looked like a scoff they when about their way. 'Next time get the last name.' I scolded myself. The a voice drifted into my ever alert ear. "Aura?"

"I'm here Michael," I called, turning to my left where his voice had came from. "Can you come over here and take my hand again please? I have someone I want you to meet." I smiled bending down and holding out my open palm.

Tiny fingers wrapped around my offered hand and the small boy in a superman tee began to take form out of the shadows. He faded into existence like the picture on a Polaroid. A large smile plastered across his baby fat cheeks as he held tighter to my hand. Becoming more and more solid. "Hi Sweetie," I beamed, not being able to contain the smile that had spawned from his. "How are you doing here?"

"Oh its great!" He squeaked in response, "I made a new friend today, his name is Tommy, though he dresses kinda funny." He made a face of confusion.

"How does he dress?" I asked focusing on his bright blue eyes.

"Well he wears Jeans with a pocket that comes up to here," He lifted his unoccupied hand to his chest. " and these straps that come over his back. What did he call them? " Michael asked himself looking to the sky as if the answers were written there. "Over..." He trailed off trying to remember.

"Overalls" I offered raising a brow.

"Yeah that's it, I've never seen anything like them before." He chatted endlessly, a river of babble about his day poured out of him. I tried to focus on what he was saying, but he was talking too fast to translate. I kept the interested look on my face, and nodded when he paused for a breath.

Finally it came to an abrupt end. "What was it you wanted to show me?" He asked looking at me expectantly.

"Oh yeah." His comment reawakening my memory of my icy shadow. I looked over to Jack, who was watching me interact with the invisible child. His face was twisted with confusion and something else, possibly disbelief, as his eyes regarded me intensely. I motioned for him with a wave of my free hand. Complying he came to stand next to me before bending down. His hand slid down the rough wood of his staff, the thick layer of blue ice following his touch. I wrapped my hand around his, trying to ignore the heat that flared from his cold skin. His crystal eyes, that glowed with spiritual beauty in the erie lighting, widened when I grasped his chilled fingers.

Confusion flared to life in them as his gaze shifted to our interlocked grips. The unfamiliar emotion swirled with the bewildered expression. My mind tried to make sense of the look, combing my memory and instincts digging for answers like a miner digging for riches. I was so close I could taste the treasured answer, but it slips away lingering just out of reach.

With a shake of the head, Jack banished whatever thoughts rushed though his mind, before saying, "I don't see anything."  
"You have to focus, you have to will it." I directed him gently, "He's similar to you you have to believe to see." My voice was as soft as when I spoke to a ghostly child. Calm and reassuring.

"Who are you talking to?" Michael asked confused.

"My friend, Jack." I said smiling.

"I can't see him though, is he your imaginary friend?"

"No no," I said with a slight laugh, "He's as real as you. Just like I told him you have to believe."

"Jack..." He trailed off as if testing the name to see how it tasted on his tongue. He closed his little blue eyes with such focus I was waiting for the steam to pour out of his ears.

While I coached Michael, Jack stared at the hand that the child was holding. I gave what little help I could to both of them, pushing my ability to my hands like blood from a wound. I really didn't know if this worked, but I had to try. Both were deep in concentration trying to see the other.

My body was still buzzing with the electrical chill from Jack. I could feel my heart pound in my ears. Being thrown off it's calm cadence by the heat coursing through the vital muscle.

Michael opened his eyes and grinned widely. "I did it!" He called out prideful, "I can see him!"

I smiled at him, "Yay!" I called out in quiet excitement," I knew you could do it buddy."

-Jack-

The strange feeling traveled, mixed, and consumed my blue blood. Heating the core of my body, while my hand tightened around hers, under instinctual reflexes. It made it hard to focus on anything else. Pictures flowed though my mind like a river, drawing me closer to the waterfall. The speed gently increased until it was roaring torrent of rapids. Imagined pictures carried by the current from imagination to my present thoughts. These make believe scenes successfully smoothed any other rational thoughts in my head.

My head shook as I tried to regain control of my derailed mind. Pushing the images away with all my might I shoved the thoughts, created by the growing heat, to the back of my mind.

My eyes focused on Aurora's outstretched hand, that seemed to be shadowed by something. I could feel something was supposed to be there, similar to that strange sensation of being watched. I focused on that willing it to take shape in my mind, and slowly a shadow pealed away from the background. Pulling away from the others and thickening.

I heard a giggle beside me when I realized that my eyes grew wide. I watched as the black shadow began to gain skin and mass. Shadows began to appear as they walked around us. I couldn't stop the astonished gasp as I turned my head looking all around our little group. There were so many I never expected this large of a gathering. I spun on the balls of my feet to see all around. We were literally surrounded, we were in town square. I watched as what looked like a women walked through me, similar to how the living ones did. Though I kept my shape instead.

"Surprising how many there are, isn't it?" A quiet voice asked.

"Yeah," I said looking back at her. The little boy clinging to her hand smiled broadly at me causing my lips to tilt upwards. His short blond hair reflected the moonlight making it look much lighter, and his pure blue eyes were alight with joy. He was wearing a superman shirt and jeans. He looked as corporeal as Aura and I. "Hi Michael." I greeted with a wave.

"You can see me now?" He asked happily. I nodded in response smiling.

"Cool," He said before interjecting, "Why are you covered in ice?"

"Jack Frost," I said indicating to myself, "Kinda comes with the territory." a short laugh escapes my lips.

"Like The Jack Frost? From that song?" His bright eyes widened looking at me.

"Yeah." I had gotten used to introducing myself over the last few months. I was however always excited to find a new child that believes in me. Laying my staff against my shoulder I twirled my hand forming a rather large and intricate snowflake. The 8 spined icy web floated around my hand like a slow motion yo-yo. Never drifting to far.

"Wow!" Micheal exclaimed, "That's awesome!"

-Aurora-

I smiled at the two boys interact. I let my mind drift as they continued to chat, both of my hands tethering them to the conversation. It was a strange feeling to have someone want to experience this with me. Such a wonderful feeling to have Jack here interested in what I do. There was no real words to describe how great it felt.

The warming sensation, that I could only describe as a wild fire sparked by lightning, grew stronger the longer Jack and I held contact. 'He wasn't scared off by my life, maybe he likes me.' I thought optimistically.

'Get real Aurora,' came the mental voice that never fully leaves. 'You try that and he'll run for the hills. Then you'll be alone with me again.' It scolded seriously.

I felt the smile drain from my lips like suds falling down a sink into a maze of copper tubes. My happiness fades, marred by the depression that filled me. 'Everybody runs.' the voice whispered as though feeling somewhat sympathetic to my pain.

'I know.' I thought back, nearly on the verge of tears. I found my gaze had fallen to my bent, jean clad knees and to the snow just beyond that. There would always be a chasm between me and the world. They could never get close because of my gift. Some may try, but ultimately they give up, deciding the canyon was too wide to cross.

Even though I'm on the other side screaming for help as my heart bleeds, empty and lonely. 'I'm all you got.' was my mental voice's response to my train of thought.

I pushed the agonizing thoughts out of my head looking around the area. Strong chills ran up my spine, something was watching us, something powerful. My stormy eyes swept the grounds searching for its source amongst the strolling spirits. Like an inner radar I focused on a shadowy corner. I bore my eyes into the darkness willing whatever was hiding there to show itself. I had only felt this presence a couple times in my life, when I was at my lowest. Maybe it was just my mind making things up, to distract me from the pain. Though it felt too tangible to be a hallucination.

My brow frowned as I peered into the shadows over my shoulder, glaring at what it concealed.

"What is it?" Jack's voice broke me out of the short staring contest I seemed to be loosing. I glanced at him then back at the corner, before shaking my head.

"Nothing I guess." I said with a small but reassuring smile, my depression momentarily forgotten. He glanced to where I had been looking before meeting my gaze with his glowing blue eyes. There was a hint of worry under the frost. "Really it's nothing." I pressed firmly.  
I truly believed it was nothing and if it actually was something, I didn't want to scare Michael, who was already starting to get antsy. His tiny hand gripped mine tighter. "Don't worry Michael." I directed at the small boy. "I'm just jumping at shadows." the reassuring smile never leaving my face. The chills began to fade as the presence left again. Letting my instincts settle.

We stayed there talking, laughing, and joking for long while. We couldn't run around, because Jack wouldn't be able to see Michael then, but we managed to enjoy ourselves. It mostly consisted of the winter being and I listening to the boy's endless babbling. During which, I caught Jack stealing glances at me. Our eyes meant a couple times causing our separate gazes to fall to the snow simultaneously. Out of the corner of my eye I seen the blue in his complexion deepen. Was he blushing?

I felt like I was in high school, stealing glances at the latest crush as you walked down the hallway, of semi listening to the teacher drone on about a subject that didn't matter. To be fair I had missed a lot of high school, and hadn't really gotten to experience it, but I really didn't understand where the immature love struck driven actions were coming from. I should be better than this, have more self control. Yet I can't help the dream like thoughts that went through my head while his fingers were intertwined with mine, or the pulsing organ in my chest that fluttered every time my name rolled off his tongue.

A yawn escaped my lips around 2:30, pumping my energy into Michael, and sharing my sight with Jack drained me faster than normal. My battery was running on low. Jack noticed the tired look on my face.

"Hey bud, we gotta get going," He said with a smile.

"Awe" Came Michael's squeaky prepubescent voice.

"I'll be back tomorrow night." I promised with a tired smile.

"Me too" Jack swore squeezing my hand tenderly.

"Okay." The little boy said still sounding a little down cast. "Nightie night guys." He said slipping his hand out of mine. He took off running into the crowd of shadows, slowly blending back in with them. Jack stood up pulling me gently to my feet by our still clasped hands. My knees and hips popped loudly as forced the tired muscles to take my weight.

I expected him to release my hand when I was back on my feet, but he didn't. He stood there watching the group of spirits as they went about their unearthly business. Then he turned back to me. His piercingly blue eyes seemed to search mine for a silent question. I waited for him to voice his contemplation, or for his motives to become clear.

He took a breath and opened his mouth as though to speak, but deciding better of it, closed it again and pulled his fingers out of my grasp. Having grown used to the internal heat his touch provided, when it vanished it seemed to leave me cold and empty.

I started walking back towards my house, trying to hide the tremors that appeared with the loss of his hand. I didn't feel like I had the energy to take to the roof tops so I settled for the streets. Jack walked by my side, the perpetual silence was only broken by our shoes crunching in the snow.

A gentle, but strong voice began to sing. Filling the air with beautiful rhythm's and tones.

The love that fills the air  
The peace in the torrent of life  
Just remember to beware

I turn to face the moon.  
As one side is living  
the other is building  
Growing in strength

I listen to the foreboding rhymes feeling the chills travel through me again. Jack looked at me strangely as I stared up at the natural satellite intensely.

Hold onto your power  
Love is all you have  
During this final hour

The song drifted to an end my gaze fell to the shovelled sidewalk, specks of brightly colored gum stood out under the ice. I stared at my feet as the verses played over and over in my head.

"You okay, Aurora?" Jack asked laying a hand on my shoulder. The tremors stopped almost instantly as warmth flooded my veins emanating from his chilling hand.

"Yeah just that song has me thinking is all." I said looking up at him smiling slightly.

"What song?" His brow frowned.

"Wait." I stared, "You can't hear the moon?"

"You can?" His eyes grew wide. "I only hear him when he talks to me. How often do you hear him?" his voice sounded rushed.

"Um whenever he feels like singing." I said my voice shaking nervously. "He used to sing me lullabies when I was lonely."

Jack looked away from my eyes brow frowning in confusion. He backed away a step, his touch falling from my shoulder, the hollow feeling took over again. "North is going to want to hear about this." He mumbled looking to the moon quizzically.

"Who's North?" I asked really just wanting to go home.

"Oh right," Jack realised, "You know him better as Santa." It was my turn for my eyes to grow.

"Wait you know Santa?"

"Yeah," He said nonchalantly, "I do. And he will want to meet you too." As amazing as meeting Santa, or North as Jack named him, sounded I was exhausted. I would be surprised if I made it back to my house before I dropped.

"Not that I don't want to go tonight," I spoke softly trying to bury a yawn in my words,"But I need sleep. Can it wait til' morning?"

Jack seemed to deliberate for a second before nodding. "Yeah, you need your rest." With quick movements he picked me up bridal style the hook of his staff clinging to his arm.

The heat warmed my cheeks, "Um... What are you doing?" I stammered my nerves running wild by the close proximity.

"It'll take us forever to get back to your house on foot," He chuckled slightly, "And you look like you're ready to fall over." the yawn that came from me, as if cued by his words, solidified his reasoning. He took the the sky swiftly, gliding on the wind's currents. Though it didn't seem as strong this time. The fire in my blood kept my body from freezing. My eyes were getting heavier, as we flew. My head was resting against his chilled shoulder. His skin felt like the cool pillow you reach for in you sleep, to cool the heating skin. I could hear a faint heartbeat above the roaring wind. It pounded gently against my ear.

Soon enough the rhythmic sound relaxed me to sleep. I awoke when Jack laid me down in my bed. I had just enough time to catch the his thoughts drifting though my mind before I fell out again, 'I can't leave her, she's too special.' The thought sounded happy, though it could have been a dream.

-Author's note-

the story line is going to start moving soon now that I have Aura's gifts explained. I'm even moving fast I finished this last night and only had a chance to post it now. I might even get the next chapter up late tonight. hope you guys enjoy it, if you do let me know!


	7. Chapter 6 - Freezing Rain

Chapter 6

Freezing Rain

My eyes shot open to a thunderous sound that shook the windows of the house. I sat up straight in bed expecting the roof to end up in my lap at any moment. I could hear voices and muted snorting. The loud thump quieted to what sounded like stomping of hooves quickly, then those got less and less frequent.

"What the hell?" I asked the empty room. Throwing back the blanket I went to the window, barely catching sight of the clock the read 8 something. I opened the window in time for Jack to fall out of the sky right in front of it. I yelped and jumped backwards on instinct, before my mind caught up, "What the hell Jack? " I yelled gaining my composure and a small smile from seeing him again.

His laughter followed him as he climbed in through the gap in the glass panes. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said still trying to contain his chuckles, a large ear to ear grin on his face.

"Did you land a jet on my roof or something?" I asked hearing another loud thud. My eyes tracing the ceiling looking for warning cracks.  
"No, " His grin widened as he took my hand. My cheeks heated up while he pulled me through the window. Thankfully last night, I had been to tired to change, or even remove my converse, otherwise I would have been really cold. Once out the window Jack wrapped an arm tightly around my slender waist. My eyes grew and my face heated up. I focused on the white blanket on my roof as he leapt onto the second story of my house.

My eyes widened when I seen what had landed on my house, which I didn't appear to be too far off by my first guess. Red and white painted wood sleigh, with what looked like the Jaegermeister deer on the side, though it was in a diamond not a circle, greeted me. Stabilizing fins and collapsible wings clung to the side of it. Being pulled by 6 large deer, of differing shades from chestnut to cream, it was defiantly an odd sight. Walking closer I seen a globe in the front that was alight with small yellow dots, I guess that functioned as a GPS of sorts, because it was centered on the general area on my town.

I seen a towering man step out, He wore a crimson coat was lined with think black fur. His Russian style hat seemed to be made of it as well. His face was hidden behind a salt and pepper beard though it was mostly white, there were only a few strands that were still gray. His bright blue eyes, that twinkled slightly with curiosity, were framed by redden features and bushy black eyebrows. Broad shoulders and strong arms made his bigger, reminding me of a rhino, balky but powerful. He towered over me like a lion over a rabbit. I hid behind Jack slightly trying to stay out of sight of the intimidating man. Jack walked up to him like it was nothing, though for him it probably was nothing. I cowered slightly behind the winter spirit, mentally weighing my chances of being able to outrun the newcomer.

I had a feeling he was a lot more spry than he appeared.

"North, " Jack said pulling me out from behind him, I looked at the ground meekly. "This is Aurora." He presented me in a fashion that felt like a steak to a wolf, from my point of view. I lifted my hand and wiggled my fingers shyly. Peering through the green and black haze of bangs.

"Allo, Aurora." His deep voice was thickly weighed by a Russian accent. "Jack told me all about you on da way." I rose an eyebrow, questioning Jack silently.

"Hi, North?" I questioned his name quietly, afraid to upset this man who could probably break my tiny frame like a toothpick.

"Yes" He nodded smiling reassuringly. "You don't need be afraid, I won't hurt you little one. " His voice was calm, as much as his accent would let him sound, trying seem less intimidating. I knew I was talking to Santa, but I never expected him to be this big. I remember catching glimpses of him in the night, but I was never that close. His bright eyes were gentle and happy. Maybe he looked like a grizzly bear on the outside, but on the inside he was a big teddy bear. Though I wasn't ready to test that particular theory just yet.

I nodded sheepishly, my gaze dropping down again.

"She doesn't talk much." His voice ended with a short throaty chuckle.

"She's not used to being introduced to people." Jack said rubbing the back of his neck.

"She's also standing right here." I interjected motioning to myself. North laughed a deep rumbling sound, and Jack seemed to shrink an inch. I laughed quietly my nerves settling a fraction. "I can offer coffee in the house," I said turning to the back the way I came. "You two are more than welcomed to it, if you'd like to come in."

With that I jumped back down in front of my window, I looked at it for a moment before calling out, "The front door's open. I don't think North will fit through the window. " My comment earned a hardy laugh from both of the men on my roof.

Climbing through the separated panes, I kicked the snow off my shoes against the dry wall. I quickly walked downstairs to make sure the front door was actually open. After double checking I went to the kitchen. Turning the appliance on, to reheat the coffee from yesterday, I poured a cup and stuffed it in the silver microwave. When it beeped I walked back into the living room, in time to greet the two immortals that were walking through my door.

I took a sip of the steamy liquid feeling it cleanse my dry throat. "Make yourself at home." I offered North, since Jack was already at ease in my house. The room seemed to shrink when North entered. Dropping the white ceiling by a foot in comparison. He nearly had to stoop to fit. North observed the room with fleeting glaces before walking over to the couch. He shed his heavy crimson coat, reveling black inked skin. From what I could see of his left arm it said 'Nice' in blocky but elegant script, surrounded in symbols that held no meaning to my mind.

North sat down on the smaller love seat, nearly taking up the whole thing, that faced the large bay window. He pulled his fluffy hat off showing long slicked back hair. His right arm, peeking out from under his sleeves that were rolled to his elbows, read 'Naughty' in the same lettering.

"So Jack tells me that you can hear Man in Moon speak." By the tone of his voice I couldn't quite tell his words were meant to be a statement or a question.

"Yes, I always called him the moon though." I said honestly, glancing at Jack. He set on the armrest closest to the window, twirling his staff idly. He gazed out the window thoughtfully, and didn't appear to be listening. The hook of his stick grazed the carpet, frosting it over with a crackling hiss. "Nice ink by the way." I complemented looking back at North.

"Thank you," His deep voice responded, I could just barely make out the happy smile under the forest of white facial hair. "How long have you been able to hear Mani?"

I thought for a moment, trying to recall the first time I actually noticed. My mind came up blank, so I gave a shrug in response. North stroked his long beard thoughtfully seemingly to be searching my silver eyes for answers, or possibly the next question he wanted to ask. "He just sings when he feels like it I guess. "

"When you say sing, what do you mean?" his heavily accented words were filled with curiosity.

"Just like I said, a couple verses of rhymes put to a gentle rhythm." I answered starting to feel like I was under a spot light being interrogated. " I have some of them written down if you want to read them." I offered the large man.

"Yes please." Was his polite answer. With a nod I hurried up the steps, probably a little too eager to leave the room. I walked down the hallway, the opposite way of my bedroom, to a black door with a dripping bio hazard sign spray painted over the middle.

Pushing open the door I was greeted by walls papered with various sketches, drawings, and paintings of mine. A large bookcase held the large collections of Stephen King, as well as other supernatural or horror writers. My draft table sat in the corner that was made completely of glass and aluminum frames. The floor to ceiling windows overlooked the streets.

I walked over to my plush circular swivel chair, by it was a sizable stack of notebooks, journals, and binders with paper spilling out between the unzipped zippers. Digging through the pile I searched for the particular one. Clad in silver duct tape I ran my hand over the small hard covered ringed journal. Only the first few pages contained and writing. I had decided to take note of the songs about a year ago, but after Easter the songs distilled to peaceful ones. Rather than the foreboding ones, similar to what I had hear last night.

Walking back to the living room, and halfway done the creaking steps, I tossed the tiny book down, watching it land next to North's leg with a muted thud. Making it off the steps I climbed over the back of the couch, mindful of my milky coffee.

I took a sip of the warming liquid, as North picked up the book and read the entries that were in there. "There isn't a lot of them in there. I pretty much stopped after Easter when everything calmed down."

His bright eyes traced my somewhat sloppy handwriting, absorbing the rhymes and comparing them to past events. I wasn't sure how true any of it was, but I remembered the line from one that said, 'The darkness shall take the gold.' Later that night the golden wisps of sand stopped appearing in the sky. I could see the glow from the sandman as the clouds absorbed him.

I had watched the scene take place over the small town, I had been in the graveyard at the time. I watched as the same clouds erupt with blue lightning and fell to the earth as blackened snow. I heard Jack's strangled cry. I was a witness of the whole event, and none of them even noticed me.

I turned my attention to Jack, who was watching North now. He seemed to be waiting for the wiser man's take on what I wrote. His eyes flickered to me, meeting my gaze. 'She is so beautiful.' Came his mental voice.

-Jack-

With my eyes focused on Aurora's steely eyes the overwhelming thought took over my mind. 'She is so beautiful.' And she really was, everything about her was graceful, strong, and screamed beauty from a mountain top. I had admired nice looking girls watching them as they walked past, but none of them held a candle to Aura.

The bast part is she see could actually see me. I don't think two days of knowing a person could count as love, but how do I explain the irregular heart beat, the shy actions, and the magnetic pull that drew me to her side like moths to a flame.

My thoughts stopped dead when her eyes widened, her mouth fell open in confusion, and her cheeks flushed dark red. My eye's grew like hers when I remembered she could hear certain thoughts, and if she was going to hear any of them, it would have to be that one. It was by far one of the strongest to cross my mind ever. There was no way for me to take it back. No eraser to wipe that comment out of her head. I dropped my gaze to the ground, not wanting to meet her gaze after the unwanted confession.

-Aurora-

My eyes were frozen on Jack in a wide eye stare. No one had ever said that or thought that of me. I wasn't beautiful I was the outcast. My mind reeled blurring my actual vision. It all faded away as joy, confusion, bliss, optimism, and pessimism swirled in my mind like fruit in a blender. Mashing together until there was nothing but a pinkish mush spinning in a whirlpool. So many thoughts crossed my head instantaneously I couldn't focus on a single one. I don't think I could've moved if the house was on fire, and the flames were licking my skin.

I focused on my racing heartbeat, I could feel it in my ears as though the organ was actually in my ear drum. Slowly I began to hear it slow, and I was ripped from my thoughts when North spoke, "This very interesting," He said looking away from the lined paper to me, I had just been able to lift my gaze enough to look at him. I couldn't pull the muscle in my forehead up to raise a questioning look. "Man in Moon tells her everything through songs." So I was like the oracle of Delphi? Listening to Apollo whisper in my ear. "What did da song say last night?" He asked looking at me expectantly, stroking his beard again.

"Um..." I mumbled trying to sift through my jumbled thoughts. Flipping through them like manila folders in a file cabinet. "The love that fills the air, The peace in the torrent of life, Just remember to beware..." I finally found the file from last night, though my throat felt dry as sandpaper. The rhythm playing in my head as the moon's voice echoed the song from my memory.

"As one side is living, the other is building, Growing in strength..." I trailed off for a moment, "Hold on to your power, Love is all you have, In this final hour. " I finished letting the room fall silent under the dark words. We all seemed to contemplate the possible outcomes of the song.

After a long measure of silents, North stood up grabbing his hat and coat. "We must tell the other guardians." He directed at Jack, who nodded, seemingly still lost in thought. North walked back out the front door, Jack seemed to hesitate, however.

For the first time since I had over heard his thoughts he looked at me, freezing my breath in my throat. He pinned me to the spot with that look before following North out the door.

I heard the stomping of the reindeer's hooves, and the gentle sound of sleigh bells, as they took to the sky leaving me alone.

The look in his eyes that I had always been unable to decipher was clear now. It was of admiration, of love, and all I had done was sit there gaping at him like he was crazy. I'd be lucky if he came back. Sadness filled me, as I thought of how I had hurt him. My only real friend.

My depression didn't have the time to take root, however. Chills travelled up my spine, that vaguely familiar presence licked at my consciousness. My eyes searched the house alight with the morning's dawn. I couldn't see a figure but I heard a voice, smooth, powerful, and lethal. "Finally, we can talk."

-Author's Note-

Wow two chapters in 48 hours I'm on a roll. I would like to dedicate this chapter to WreckItRalphFan for the kind words about my writing that helped me get through a computer glitch that erased most of my story. if it wasn't for her message I wouldn't have been able to update again tonight.

Also I'm sorry its kinda short, but alot of stuff happens so I hope it balances out. Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 7 - Decay

Chapter 7

Decay

"Who are you?" The question fell from my lips like drool. My instincts made my legs take my weight from the sofa. My eyes darted around the room as I turned to face the couch.

"An old friend," The dark voice replied. The words reverberated in the still air, seemingly having no corporeal source. I took a few slow and silent steps backwards, towards the corner where the steps met the wall.

"Who?" I pressed. "And why can't I see you?" I questioned my eyes still flickering across the room. It wasn't fear in my blood, or panic, I was curious. Usually I could sense some sort of source, even for the disembodied voices that used to whisper to me within the padded rooms. This time was different, the voice was coming from all angles, surrounding me like fog.

"I'm too weak." came the smooth reply.

"You need help?" I asked, my voice turned gentle, I had done this many times. "Where are you?" I asked the ceiling.

"I'm lost." The voice seemed to be fading growing quiet and far away.

"Wait!" I called but I felt the presence receded. There was no more voice, just the perpetual silence that filled the empty house. My feet stayed rooted to the spot as I realised I was alone again. It was disheartening to be alone now, Jack was with me the entire time I was awake yesterday. I had gotten used to it too fast, and now that he was gone I felt hollow. My chest seemed to be missing something vital, an organ that I didn't know existed. "This is what you get, Aura." I mumbled to myself going back over to the sofa. Snagging the steel colored decorative pillow, I curled up hugging it to my rib cage. It felt like it should have soothed the ache in my core, but it yielded no comfort.

I hugged it tighter to me in a nearly white knuckled grip, not wanting my arms to be empty. My mind began to ask questions, looking for answers. Shouldn't I be stronger than this? After years of being alone, one day of friendship shouldn't have cracked my foundation. Yet, it felt like Jack had taken C4 to the cement platform, suddenly nothing in my mind seemed steady anymore. Everything was crumbling and shaking as the quake that raced away from the epicenter.

Was he ever going to come back? I really wouldn't blame him if he didn't. I was no different than the people that out casted me. Staring at him in astonishment because he did something different. Acting like he had two heads. Thinking about it still was a shock to me. Though it was a nice surprise.

Now that North knows the moon tells me about the future, were they going to be keeping in close contact for me to report what I hear? Like some sort of 1-800 call a psychic? I really didn't want to turn into a commercial sooth sayer. I just wanted my old life back. When everything was simple and no one noticed me except the deceased. When I blended into the background away from judgemental stares.

I'm not sure how long I laid there, curled around the the fluffy pillow. Letting my mind wonder through these thoughts over and over, before I fell asleep. Though I had slept good last night, I was worn out mentally.

I woke up around 1 pm still feeling hollow and numb, but the pain had eased slightly. Maybe I was already on the road to recovery. It made sense considering it only took a day to destroy me, maybe it would only take a couple to piece me back together.

My mind was blank as my body went through the motions of hygienics. My brain felt like it was decomposing inside my skull, turning from fleshy pink to a withering gray mush. I could almost feel death seep through my and taste the human flesh on my tongue.

I went to the studio after exiting the bathroom. Water dripped from my hair to the floor, soaking the back of my shirt. Once walking into the room, I searched my library. My eyes scanned the spines of varying colors and sizes, recalling the vague story lines of each upon reading the titles. After a moment of contemplation, I decided on Hush Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick.

I pulled the gray hardcover from the row, and watched as the books on either side fell towards the one inch gap. I walked back to the circular lime chair, novel in hand. Curling up in the velvet like chair, I began to read. Somewhere inside me I held onto the hope that the story of a human's and Fallen angel's love and trials would revive my dying mind, or at least let me feel something for a bit.

-Jack-

My fingers were wrapped tightly around my staff, glowing blue frost clung to the wood under my palm. I was perched on the end of one of the control panels for the giant globe, suspended behind me. It gave off a soft golden glow, alight with all the believers in the world. My gaze fell on the stone floor, letting my mind wonder as the other guardians decided what to do with Aurora. I stopped listening to them when anger bubbled in my veins.

The way they talked about her reminded me of a couple deciding what to do with an old table, lifeless and cold. It made me sick, it was like she wasn't human. She was and she deserved her own say.

I felt the acid in my heart for leaving the way I did, without explaining myself, or even a single word of farewell. I had run away from her when she was confused and had no answers. My fingers twitched impatiently awaiting the end of this meeting so I could get back to Aura and explain myself.

On my way out I had caught sight of something in her silver eyes that I couldn't decipher at the time. The more I thought about it the more I translated. She was lost, alone, and scared. Like a puppy left out in the rainy country side, and I had left her in the mud. I hated myself for it.

The emptiness in my chest, that seemed to draw me to her like a moth to a flame, only seemed to intensify my need to get back to her. Is two days really enough to love someone? Or is this just a crush, a strong one, but still a puppy love crush? My thoughts seemed to revolve around this question.

"Jack!" North called sounding somewhat irate.

Shaking my head I looked up, all eyes were on me. "What?"

"Will you look after Aurora?" North asked seriously, "Make sure no harm comes to her?"

"Of course," I nodded. "So we're just going to watch her for now?"

"For now yes," Bunny said leaning against a column, "She is very important, but the sheila is also very delicate." His green eyes seemed to warn me, while his Australian accent thickly laced his speech. His words awakened the memory of Aurora diving off her roof, leaping though the woods dodging my projectiles, and keeping pace with me over the roof tops.

"You don't know her very well." My voice was light with a dry chuckle, as I stood up, laying my staff across my shoulder. I glanced at Tooth, who was buzzing about like a humming bird, her dragonfly like wings a golden blur behind her. She didn't seem to have a comment. Neither did the tiny golden man floating next to her.

"If she hears Mani again, " North leveled me with an intimidating look, "Let us know."

"Got it." I answered walking to the large stained glass windows. Pushing open the panes of glass surrounded by tarnishing brass to hold it in place, I willed the wind to wrap around me as I glided towards Burgess. I couldn't hide the smile that came from the thought of seeing Aurora again.

-Aurora-

7 pm rolled around as I finished the last sentence of the book. With a sigh I got up and stretched, my back popping with relief from movement. I replaced the hardcover next to its squeals, before leaving the room. My feet made no sound as I jumped down from the second story back into my living room.

After reading I felt a little less numb, my mind was no longer blank, but it wasn't back to normal. I decided to take a walk, no free running, just walking. I walked outside and followed the sidewalk out into the darkening evening. The cold wind wrapped around me, awakening the hollow ache in my chest. I ignored it as best as I could, as I pulled my hood up over my head.

I walked past a few people that were still out, with my head down, my eyes shielded by the black and neon bangs. The souls of my shoes slapped the pavement in a quiet rhythm. I let my mind wonder as I wondered aimlessly through town.

My hands were in fists in my front pocket as my eyes traced the wet trails on melting snow. It had been unseasonably warm today so the precipitation that was dropped on the town was beginning to disappear down the maze of storm drains. My feet kicked loose stones out of the way. I really didn't know where I was going, but the house seemed to suffocate me with its silence.

I contemplated the strange voice I had heard.

"Help me." Came the eerie voice as if cued by my mental puzzling. I spun in a circle searching the streets for a source and to see if I was alone. Two figures walked down the street towards me from behind. Ducking into a shadowed ally, I jumped up griping the cement windowsill with the tips of my fingers. Climbing up the wall slightly, I pushed off the brick going upwards to grip a metal pipe suspended 15 feet off the ground. The cold metal bit into my skin as I swung back and forth from it like a clocks pendulum. When I thought I had enough momentum I let go swinging onto a higher pipe.

Carrying my momentum around the pole I ended up doing a full revolution around it. 'I really should've gone gymnastics when I was younger.' I thought as I swung hand over hand to the brick wall to my left like I was dangling from monkey bars. My hands gripped the decorative brick edging on the roof of the 2 story building, and lifted me up. The moon was hidden by wispy clouds, though its bright glow bleed through them.

"You still there?" I asked into the night, my inner radar trying to sense any blip of a presence.

"Yes." Came the hissing reply, "Help me." The voice came from behind me. Spinning around I peered across the roof tops landing on a placid shadow cast by a taller structure. My feet ground into the gravel roofing as I ran for the shadow.

"Can you take my hand?" I asked as I approached the source. Skidding to a stop I stuck my hand into the ink blackness, opening the palm across the threshold. "I'll help you."

The air grew firmer around my fingers, slowly starting to take hold. The cold hand seemed to be larger than mine, with long slender fingers. My silver eyes peered into the darkened corner adjusting the the lack of light, a tall shadow began to take form. Swirling out of the background like fog filling a glass. It towered over me, reaching nearly 7 feet tall, golden eyes glowed in the shadows, reminding me of a wolf in the woods looking for a kill.

"Thank you, Aurora," His voice was alot more smooth than it had been before, and deeper. He stepped out of the shadows releasing my hand from his. He walked on long thin legs, and swung spindle like arms slightly. His ashen skin peaked out from under the dark cloak he was wearing, as the tail dragged the ground. The yellow eyes focused on the night as he heaved a loud, relieved sigh.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him watching his movements carefully, something about this man felt off.

"I told you," He said spinning around to face me, "I'm an old friend." He smiled showing two rows of pointed teeth. The face was hawk shaped, a pointed nose and virtually no eyebrows could be seen. His eyes were sunken in giving his face a skeletal look. Deep black hair slicked back off his large forehead creating jagged spikes behind his skull.

"Funny, I don't remember you." I said with dry sarcasm, waiting to see what he'd do.

"Yes you do." He said firmly, but still politely. "I visited you in that cell of yours when you were younger. "

"So that was you." my voice sounded like the light bulb just went off in my head.

"Yes," He replied, "But alas I must cut this short, I have things to attend to." He bent at the waist giving a low bow placing his hand over his heart in sincerity. "Until we meet again, my dear." He smiled before vanishing in a whirlwind of black sand that shimmered green and purple.

I stood there for a second raising a brow to the spot where the tall man had just been standing. "Well that was weird." I blew out a deep breath before trying to decide what to do next. I sat down against the wall by the building's access door for the roof. Feeling drained from helping the man, more drained than anytime before, that I could remember off hand. Gazing up at the stars the peeked through the fog like clouds. Drifting softly on gentle wind currents that made them swirl.

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I seen a flash of blue. My stormy eyes glanced in the direction I had seen it, but nothing but inky blackness could be seen. I shrugged it off as wistful thinking. I knew Jack wouldn't come back after what I had done. Closing my eyes I relaxed against the course brick. My mind beginning to question my sanity for what must have been the hundredth time today.

After a long moment of quiet sounds, the a loud yell echoed through the streets, "Aurora?" panic laced through my name. My eyes shot open and I sat up out of my slumped position.

"Jack?" I whispered to myself rocking onto the balls of my feet fluidly. My feet carried me to the corner of the building, as my eyes searched the never ending sky. I walked out onto a decorative ledge that stuck out from the building like a spike. Bending down on my knee carefully, for balance, my gaze fell on the streets, looking for the winter being who was calling to me.

"Aurora!" Jack's strained voice sounded closer now, alot closer.

"Jack!" I called out into the night's air, ignoring the confused glance I got from a women walking home.

"Aura?" His voice sounded relieved. "Where are you?"

"Other than On a building I have no idea!" I shouted with a slight smirk. My feet already back stepping off the edge to get a running jump towards Jack. With a deep breath, I shot across the roof top, kicking up bits of rock. I kicked off the edge crossing the 10 foot gap between the buildings. Rolling to my feet I climbed the short cell phone tower that rested on the building with a few leaps. Snow clung to the top just within me reach.

My eyes found Jack just ahead of me about 20 feet with his back to me. A mischievous smirk found my lips as I reached up grabbing a handful of snow. Making sure I had a tight grip on the tower, I reeled back and threw the clump of snow with as much accuracy and power I could. I watched the icy ball make an arch in the sky and land, dead center, on the back of his neck. His hand shot up touching the icy projectile, before he spun in the air searching for its source. His bright icy eyes wide with slight surprise.

I wiggled the fingers on my free hand as his eyes finally found me, an innocent whistle coming from my lips. His face split into a heart warming grin as he sped towards me. He landed next to me with unearthly grace. Mirroring my posture.

I only noticed now, looking into his cerulean eyes, that the hollow feeling in my chest was gone. My mind swirled with hazy thoughts, I wasn't able to focus on any of them, like blades on an industrial fan. "I thought you weren't going to come back." I whispered looking at the graveled roof 20 feet below.

"Now why wouldn't I come back?" He asked me with a light chuckle.

"Well..." I paused for a small moment trying to find how to phrase it, " The way you left, I thought..."

"I'm sorry about that," he cut me off, "I didn't know how to explain myself." He wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me into a tight hug. Fire raced with my blood, being pumped irregularly by my skipping heart. I was slightly surprised by his actions and a blush worked its way up my neck to my cheeks. My free arm now resting on his cool shoulder.

My shock doubled one hundred fold when his chilled blue lips pressed against mine.

-Author's Note-

And commercial! haha there's the moment you guys have been holding your breath for. I hope you enjoyed this insallment, there is still alot more where this came from, so please keep up the support. as i see it now I'm going to be writting at least one squeal to break this tail up. i hope you guys will stick with me to the end.


	9. Chapter 8 - Cold Front

Chapter 8

Cold Front

My eyes were wide with shock at first, my mind spun as I felt heat travel through me, and chills covered my skin. Jack seemed tentative at first, as though he was testing the water. Until whatever strange feeling that connected us flashed over. His arms wrapped tighter around me, pinning me to the cell tower. The metal structure ground into my back, as my fingers went to his hair tangling themselves into his snowy locks.

Flashes of images flashed through my head, that weren't mine. They were from Jack's mind, or his memories. Making me feel what he felt. My mind was in overload as he pressed his blue lips against mine with raging passion. Under some instinct I didn't know I had, my lips glided against his perfectly. My body pushed against his, my fingers wound around his hair and tugged at it gently.

I heard a groan escape him caused by a rather hard pull to his hair, I didn't have time to wonder if I'd hurt him. My mind was bombarded with emotions, swirling, and mixing thoughts, making it impossible to tell where my thoughts ended and his began. It was just soupy blur of passionate fire, and chilling ice.

It all ended when I pulled away, my lungs begging for air. My closed eyes, that I don't actually remember closing, slipped open as I gasped for air. My heart hammered through every inch of my body, as my mind swirled at a fast rate. Jack's eyes were wide with amazement, his hands holding onto the tower with a white knuckled grip. His chilled breath as heavy as mine. His forehead rested against mine, his breathing causing mine to turn to wisp like fog.

"Wow" He gasped out. A small smile creeping onto his lips, as his cheeks deepened their blue hue. I commended his ability to articulate even the simplest of words. My mind was still swirling and foggy, I wasn't sure I knew my own name at that moment. I laid my head against his shoulder, my face buried against the cool skin of his neck, as I let my breath come back to me. My arms were still around his shoulders, though my grip had relaxed immensely. He was still holding us to the vertical structure with one hand, while the other was wrapped around my waist and rubbing my side.

To me it felt like we fit together perfectly, like cogs and gears in a pocket watch. The cracks that Jack formed in my foundation seemed to seal up with liquid steel. Making it stronger, and steadier than it had ever been. Is this what love is? Is two days enough to love?

The icy wind wrapped around us, seeming to caress my skin. As gentle as the cool hand on my back. I've never felt so euphoric, a part of me was expecting me to wake up at any more. Letting the dream fade away to the isolated life I had made for myself. I was willing to stay here till the blood in my veins turned to ice. Just so that the spell I was under wouldn't be broken.

"You cold?" Jack's voice drug me out of my river of thoughts.

"What?" I asked looking you at him.

"You're shivering," He said pointedly, "Are you cold?"

"I am?" I voiced the question more to myself than to him. I lifted my hand as I pulled back slightly to see. Sure enough it was quivering violently, though I didn't feel cold. "Huh, I guess I am." A small chuckle escaped me. I tried to brush off the light headed feeling that suddenly filled my head, but it seemed all the blood had drained from my mind. I wondered if the this was from helping that man. He had taken a lot of energy from me, and I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten. Then there was the breath taking first kiss that I had just experienced that made my limbs burn and freeze overloading my already tired brain.

I lifted my hand to my forehead, an instinct for the faint feeling. I leaned heavily against Jack's chest having lost my balance. "Whoa, you okay?" Jack asked looking down at me.

"I. ... don't know." I breathed out gripping his sweater trying to steady myself. It felt like someone was stirring my brains like a soup of neurons and lobes, as the world began to pitch like a fun house. The equilibrium in my ears seemed to shift. Until I didn't know if I was falling, flying, or standing still. My heart pounded in my ears, drowning out any noise.

I felt my mind flip through my memories like flipping through a stack of old pictures. Taking a quick glance at them before continuing on to the next. Though it didn't seem that I was the one doing it. An unknown being was flipping through the files in my head. "Stop." I whispered desperately and breathless. 'Get out of my head.' I thought at the unseen being, trying to banish it from my mind. Though with my thoughts so scrambled there wasn't much force behind the mental order.

The presence in my head seemed to halt on my newest memories. The one's of Jack and the brief meeting with North. Everything froze in my head, it was holding it's breath, as was I, waiting from what would happen. Even my heart beat seemed to go silent. After a short moment of complete silence, a loud growl of frustration resonated through my mind, reverberating through my cells and veins causing me to shiver with its violent tone.

Pain exploded from the very core of my brain, going off like fireworks riding the webs of neutrons out to my meninges. I cried out and slumped against the form in front of me. I could no longer call his name to my mind, with my mind twitching in agony. White hot dots overtook my vision cutting me off from the world.

Suddenly, as quickly as it started it stopped. The pain washed away down a figurative drain, and my head quit spinning. My visioned swam back into focus. My hands gripped the fabric of Jack's sweater, my knuckled completely white, and my head was against his chest, as the rest of me quivered and shook. I was laying out on the gravel topped roof, somewhat confused as to how I got here. With my breath coming in gasps and my mind trying to sift through the shrapnel and wreckage left by the mental bombing. Slowly, I uncurled my fingers, that were twisted in the blue cloth, prying them from their locked grip.

"What just happened?" Jack asked looking down at me, worry swirling among the the frosted blue on his eyes? "If I did it I'm sorry I shouldn't have I..."

"Stop it." My voice was as stern as I could make it sound when I cut off his hurried words. "Its wasn't you, I'm not sure what it was." I said sitting up on my elbows. "How did I get down here?" I asked as I looked up the side of the tower, to where I had been standing before my mind started spinning.

"You fell, I was just barely able to catch you." He answered looking away from me. I caught sight of uncertainty and shame. My wrecked mind was able to pull up the meaning, he still blamed himself. His whole demeanor screamed distancing barrier.

"Stop it." I demanded looking at him. I could hear the faintest trace of venom in my voice, the tone daring him to defy me.

"Stop what?" He asked still sounding down cast.

With a growl of frustration, I kissed his lips quickly. Heat flashed under my skin before I pulled away. I surprised myself with my boldness. "You can't hide your emotions from me." I said rapping a few times on my temple. "Psychic remember? So stop telling yourself its your fault when its not. I'm not sure who did it, all I can remember is..." I trailed off searching for any clue to the identity of my hacker. "Black." it sounded more like a question. "All there was, was black. It was angry when it seen that I was friends with you, it got so angry and it bombed my head." I fought for the words, I was dragging out of my head. I had to pull them from the wreckage like survivors of a tornado buried under the remnant of their fallen home. Having no where to go, but away from the shattered remains.

"Black?" He questioned quietly. 'No it couldn't be.'

"Couldn't be what?" I asked not bothering to cover up that fact that I had heard it in my mind.

He looked at me oddly before shaking his head. Apparently he's still getting used to the mind reading thing. "I was thinking it could have been. .." He trailed off loosing himself in his train of thought again.

"Could've been?" I pressed. Usually I'm not this nosey, but considering whatever it was just laid waist to my mind like a nuclear bomb, I kind of wanted to know.

"The Boogeyman." The way he said it seemed to raise the hairs on the back of my neck. "But I watched him be drug away by his nightmares. He shouldn't be coming back, at least not now. "

"Go talk to North about it, I'll see what I can find out." I spoke calmly.

"I'm not gonna leave you, if it is Pitch then you could be in real danger." His hand tightened around my arm protectively.

"I'm not scared of the boogieman." I said surely. He seemed to think about this for a moment weighing the possibilities, of what I wasn't sure.

"Okay," He said standing up. "Go home, stay inside, and if you see anything strange, find Sandy. He'll be around here somewhere. He can reach me and North at the Pole."

"Wait, Sandy?" I asked looking at him, I knew it had to be another childhood guardian, but I didn't know their nicknames unfortunately.

"The Sandman." He stated like it was common knowledge. Sandy, Sandman, okay makes sense. "Look for his sand in the air, he'll be able to keep Pitch away from you. Be safe." He commanded kissing my forehead before leaping off the roof to catch the wind. Moving at blinding speeds he shot off into the night.

I stood up on shaky legs, bracing myself on one of the tower's rusted steel legs. The world spun again, the ground rush towards me as I fell to my knees. My hands just barely managed to catch my torso inches from the ground. "Son of a... " I trailed off feeling the pebbles dig into my palms and knees. 'How am I supposed to get home now?' I was 5 stories off the street and could barely walk, never mind that I was about a mile from home. It seemed impossible. Shifting my weight, I leaned against the corroded metal. I had no other choice, but to sit here and wait. For my head to put itself back together, for Sandy's sand to fill the night's air, for Jack to return, or for the boogieman to find me if he is back.

Chills went up my spine as I sat there, letting my head focus. 'Well this is unexpected.' came the chipper voice from the corners of my mind.

'Oh great, you're up and running again.' I thought back sarcastically. Figures that the ever present proof of my insanity wouldn't be broken in the destruction. The familiar being stepped out of the shadows, towering over my weakened form.

"Hello again." I spoke politely, but weakly.

"Hello," He nodded bowing his head respectively. "Seems you're stuck."

"Hmm, does it?" I asked looking above my head in flux questioning. I went to stand up. My back slid up the metal support, I felt the flakes slice at my skin. I moved to stand straight, only to almost fall to my knees again. Luckily my hands gripped the flaking steel. I heard a light chuckle as I gripped the tower tightly. As though if I let go the world would fade away.

"Would you like some help?" He offered an ashened bony hand in my direction. 'What a role reversal.' My insanity spoke loudly, and it was true. Not even an hour ago we were doing the same thing just in different roles. His golden eyes peered at me with what little kindness they could muster hidden in his deep eye sockets. "I'll help you if you'd like." He bowed his spiky head gently towards his open palm.

There was something telling me not to trust him. I was the beaten dog that helped anyone, but trusted no one. I didn't get the help I needed, I fended for myself.

"I know you're afraid Aurora," There was a twinkle in his eyes that seemed to signal he knew more than he was letting on. "But I won't hurt you. You helped me, now I can return the favor." His smooth voice was gentle calm and sounded royal. His eyes seemed ancient and his cloak looked to be made of the shadows that surrounded us. I couldn't sense any hostility or see threatening posture in the way he moved. He was honestly trying to be kind.

Tentatively I reached out and took his hand. His skin was cold and clammy, even in my snow chilled palm. He smiled reassuringly at me before snapping his long fingers. Black sand swirled and took shape quickly, becoming a large horse. Its golden eyes burned in the shadows as it's jaggedly shaped skin shimmered purple and green in the moonlight. It looked like a living example of modern art. Streams of sand came from the spikes on it's neck reminding me of smoke.

I reached up slowly to stroke its gritty cheek. I got a gentle whinny. The large animal was amazingly beautiful. Having always been drawn to the macabre side of art, I could only see the beauty in this creature. My hand travelled down to its ridged neck feeling the contorts under my fingertips.

"What is it?" I asked the man that was pretty much holding me up now, as weak as I was. My weight was weighing heavily on my arm that was laced in his. Seeming very Victorian era, where manors and image were everything. Based solely on the age of his eyes and the manor in which he held himself, I could believe he came from the Victorian age. Course the age of the body wasn't always everything.

"It's called a Nightmare." He said nodding to his creature. My mind flashed back to what Jack had said about nightmare. They were the Boogeyman's creation, whether or not someone else could control them as easily as this man was unclear to me. Though, if it was a way home, I'm not sure I really minded riding the creature.

"My I?" The man asked offering to lift me up onto the horse's back.

My eyes flickered from the iridescent creature to him unsure. If he was the Boogieman, why was he being so nice to me? Shouldn't he just destroy me and be done with it? Or were there two sides to the story? A miss understood outcast who, instead of helping the ones they can like me, strikes back at the world, trying to right the wrongs in his life. If it was the latter, I could relate. I was constantly fighting off the monster inside me, driving my to take what I was owed from the world. To try to even out the scales of good and bad in my life.

I had to ask him before I could continue. "Are you The Boogieman?" My voice was even and calm. I really didn't feel the need to fear him, if he was here to simply kill me he had had his chance.

"Yes," He nodded slightly. "Are you afraid?"

"No." I said honestly. "Just curious."

"I go by Pitch Black as well." His smooth voice confirmed that this was the man that Jack had referred to as dangerous. Not that I didn't believe Jack, I just hadn't seen Pitch's dark side yet. My instincts weren't on high alert, just slightly weary. I did nod in response though I let my mind mull over the new information. Even with the wreckage still being cleared out in my head, I could form focused thought again. I even seemed a bit steadier on my feet, even though the world seemed to pitch like a ship in a hurricane.

"Okay." I said simply.

"Ready to go home now?" he asked offering me my hand.

"Almost." My voice was still calm, but I could hear the question in my voice. I barely stood on my feet, on a roof top with no help within reach, completely alone with no one, but the Boogieman and one of his nightmares around me. Most would turn and run, but I felt strangely at ease. I danced with death on a daily basis, hell I spend most my days playing Resident Evil and drawing gore filled scenes. It took me a moment to find the words I wanted to say even though the question was extraordinarily simple and direct.

"What do you want with me?"

-Author's Note-

sorry this took so long, spring cleaning... grr... Hope you enjoy this new chapter. I'm speeding up the storyline just a tad, having originally planned two stories at least, I'm just going to combine it all into one and hope you guys don't get bored with all the ups and downs.

anyway if you enjoy it drop a review my way, suggestion, comment, or corrections have at it.


	10. Chapter 9 - Autopsy

Chapter 9

Autopsy

There was a long count of silence as my question hung in the air like toxic smoke. The moon seem to watch our exchange with a lung full of captured air. Yellow eyes bore into my stormy ones, seeming to try to stare me down, to keep me from the answers I sought. My defiance couldn't be broken, no matter how physically weak I was, or that my mind was still rebuilding itself after total destruction. Having no control over my mind reading, I couldn't focus on his thoughts and try to hear them. I might catch a few words, but they would probably distract me.

This was the only time under his gaze I felt like he could actually harm me. Fire burned in his irises, as the nightmare beside us shifted on its hooves, seemingly anxious, possibly scared. I could feel its chest rise and fall under my still finger tips.

"Tell me the truth Pitch," I demanded softly with an even and direct tone. "I want to know."

"I really don't want anything from you, Aurora." He said as he brought his fingertips together in a thoughtful manor. "I'm trying to help you."

"Help me how?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"As you can probably guess, The Guardians and I have a mutual hatred for one another." He began as his form seemed to soak into the shadowed ground, like rain water soaking into the grassy earth, only to reappear across the roof. Leaving me to cling to the gnarled horse for support. My legs nearly buckling out from under me. "There is another battle coming, one that will rival the one before, and I don't want you to be apart of it."

"So you're protecting me?" the words tumbled out of my mouth without me actually thinking about it.

"In a way, I suppose you could say that." He walked, taking slow but long steps, pacing the roof thoughtfully. "You have a very special ability, and it would be a shame to loose you during the bloodshed." He peered at me from the corner of his golden eye. They were the only thing I could make out in his silhouette, tiny orbs that glowed among the darkness like coals of a dying fire. "It had been my plan to hide you away, before this all began. But it seems that Frost has a bit of a soft spot for you." the shadowed man continued, flowing across the roof top with a steady gate. "You seem to return those feelings, as unfortunate as it may be, I still want to give you an escape route."

"Who says I need one?" I demanded evenly as I let the information settle in my ears.

"You don't want to get caught up in this, My Dear," He sneered slightly. "As tough as you are, you are, still, only human. You could not be expected to last a minute in the middle of a battle of immortals." Pitch's voice was calm and even, though I could sense an undefined amount of joy in his words, seeming like he was excited to begin the war. As if to emphasize his point he clicked his fingers, and the nightmare evaporated under my weight. I fell onto my side on the ground, with a small squeak of shock. A particularly large and sharp pebble, nicked my wrist. Not enough to draw blood, but a red mark grew around the sliced skin. My head spun from the slight fall. He chuckled quietly as I made a vain attempt to stand on my feet.

"If you let me, I will keep you out of this." He said appearing next to me offering a hand.

Breathlessly, I voiced the statement that his whole speech seemed to be leading to. My eyes glancing between his eyes and the opened gray palm. "You're whole speech has an underlined 'If' in the pretty words." I said quietly, "What do you want in turn for my protection?"

My words seemed to halt him, maybe I caught him by surprise. His steady hand retracted an inch and his gaze fell to the gravel for a moment, seemingly unsure. The flash of uncertainty looked very out of place on a face that was always filled with confident poise. It was such a strange sight I almost couldn't be sure I read the emotion correctly.

"I would like to remove you temporarily from our world." His voice was quiet, almost as though he was afraid of me now.

"How do you mean?" I asked my eyes tracing the pebbled between my braced arms, holding me off the ground.

"If you allow it," he said slowly," I can temporarily block your psychic abilities."

My eyes went wide. My head spun towards him, as anger and shock flared inside me. "How do you know that?"

"I've been in your head once already." His smirk had a lethal edge to it.

"That was you?" I shouted enraged. If I would have been able to stand, I'd be at his throat.

"I apologize for laying waist to your mind," He stated calmly. "I let my anger get the better of me."

"You're sorry?" I asked incredulously, "I can't walk and you're sorry?" My blood was boiling with rage, like a pulsating demon begging to be freed.

"I am sorry." He said gently, putting his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean to do that. I never apologize, so congratulations on getting me to."

I leveled a glare into his eyes, not afraid of the consequences for glaring daggers at the Boogeyman. A tense silence fell over us like a think quilt. So thick it seemed like an actual weight on my skin.

"I'll give you time to think it over, of course," He stated gently, "But the offer for a lift home still stands. No strings attached." His offered hand became sure again.

"How can I trust you? After what you've done?" I asked weakly, my arms beginning to quiver under my weight, and with my rage that was still dying down.

"Because you have no way home for at least an hour, and I can tell you're already cold." His smooth voice answered smugly. I hate to admit it, but he was right. Being this high up in the winter's wind was turning my blood to an icy slush.

Begrudgingly, I took his hand, grumbling under my breath. His ashen skin felt like it had been dipped in liquid nitrogen. Cold and stiff like a living version of rigor mortise. Pitch hauled me to my unbalanced feet. I tried to stand on my own as much as possible, but the quick movement made my head spin again.

My legs spread as I tried to center my balance. I heard a snap and a sand swirled around my feet, taking from of the nightmare from before. It lifted me off the ground as black reins took form in my palms. I looked down at Pitch, not trusting him or his creature. The sand coming from the armor like joints flowed around me like wind around a car.

"Don't worry, she'll take you home," He said with a light chuckle. "And you won't fall off, no matter how bad a rider you are. Just think about my offer." I resisted the urge to flip him off, as I traced the contours of the iridescent skin with my frosted green eyes. Memories of horseback riding from my youth filled my mind. Flying down trails on my strong black Percheron as he lept over streams and fallen trees. Long billowing hair sweeping out with his fast gallop. I had talked my parents into getting him when I had gotten out of the mental hospital the first time. I often wondered if I ever decided to go home would my faithful companion be waiting for me in his pasture, or if they had sent him away because I wasn't there to care for the beautiful horse.

A small tear formed in my eye, I really didn't miss Grim Decay. Yes, I was already leaning towards the goth side then and I really liked the sound of the words. His coat was pitch black that shined like metal in the summer sun, and in the winter he contrasted with the blanket of white, as he kicked it up with his large powerful hooves.

Before I could get any more depressed the nightmare took off into the night. Flying like sand in a strong wind. Her hooves didn't seem to touch the gravel as she lept across the roof tops, like I would have if I'd been able. The wind whipped my face and stung my eyes. Adding to the tears that were forming from missing my beloved friend.

'What little happiness you get is always taken away.' My inner voice snickered insanely.

"Shut up." I weakly as the town past me in a dizzying blur. I clung to the sandy reins settling into a familiar riding posture I hadn't been in for years. Though the horse didn't seem to move right, its movements were unearthly, reminding me of the way Jack travels on the wind. It felt similar to clinging to his back in the sky.

I closed my eyes and let my mind imagine that I was riding Decay. Though it didn't seem as real as it would have if I had been on a living horse. All I wanted to do was sleep off the grief that was filling my veins like a poison. I had no control over my erratic emotions, though I at least had cleared out the debris in my mind, letting, at least, my thoughts work right.

In no time at all the dark horse had me back to my house on the roof top. I wondered how I was going to manage getting through my window. Before I could even try, the sandy horse moved towards the window and seemed to evaporate the closer we came to the glass. I was expecting to fall at any moment, but the thin streams of sand held my weight just as the horse had. Carrying my hunched over form through the still open window and to my bed. It dropped me lightly on the thick black before all the sand was swept out the window by, what looked like a breeze.

I crawled up to the top of my bed, not even bothering to worry about closing the window. Pitch had already said what he had to say to me, so there was no danger there. I flopped heavily into the soft pillows, the pillow cases icy cold and wrapping around the side of my head. An exhausted sigh escaped me before I relaxed into the blankets and attempted to sleep.

All the information I had just absorbed was whirling in my mind like a hurricane, making it impossible to sleep. In the last 15 minutes I found out enough for my brain to explode. Groaning I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I quickly found my music app and put it on random. The rhythmic guitar and soft drums of Volbeat's Still counting filled the air. I forced my mind to focus on every note, to force myself to sleep.

~Dream~

Blood. Everything was painted or tainted crimson. It blurred my vision and coated my skin, thick and warm. The dying screams of thousands filled the stagnant air, echoing painfully in my ear canals. I slid through the red filled puddles, falling to my hands and knees. There was nothing but black and red. It was everywhere, and yet I was pretty sure I was no where at the same time.

The blood dripped down my arms like warm water, cutting red trails across my skin. I didn't know if it was my blood, those I care for, or complete strangers. There was a lot, so much I was drowning in it.

"Aurora!" boomed a very familiar voice.

"Jack?!" I shrieked in surprise, not being able to pin point where the voice was coming from.

"You can't see me, Aurora!" He yelled painfully. The blood clouding my vision made it impossible to see anything.

"Jack where are you?" I called out helplessly into the sea of crimson.

"I'm right in front of you." Came his depressing reply, I could hear his heart breaking in his words.

"Jack?" I reached forward blindly, but pain shot through my limbs. The sharp point of an icicle protruded from my chest, where my heart should have been.  
I fell forward as ice like acid travelled through my veins, destroying every cell it touched. Blood splashed into my face like rain water under a car tire. I could feel my blood leaving me to join the thousand other's on the ground. Mixing and swirling like milk and honey. So sweet the end could be, no more pain, no more lying, no more shredded heart.

I closed my eyes, exhaled, and let death take me where ever it wanted.

~end~

I woke up with a loud gasp, shooting up from the bed in horror of what I had witnessed. I could still feel the very real sensation of blood running down my skin. The hairs on my neck stood up and I clutched my heaving, and still aching chest. It was still dark out, the moonlight shown through the open window casting blue light across my bed. I gazed up at the natural satellite, wondering if he was trying to tell me something.

Out of the corner of my eye I seen movement. My hands covered my face instinctively and a loud scream rang out through the room. My stomach seemed to drop sickening when I realized the scream had come from my throat.

-author's Note-

Hi guys sorry this one took so long. I've been extremely busy with normal life. I am trying to find time though I promise. I hope you enjoy it even though its kind of short. Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 10 - Iced Cyclone

Chapter 10

Iced Cyclone

My heart pounded in my chest, causing my blood to throb through every inch of me.

"Hey, it's just me." Jack stepped out of the shadows his palms up in a calming manor. In the moonlight the frost on his deep blue jacket shimmered with the small steps he was taking. The hiss of the forming ice was nearly drowned out by my heavy breathing. His staff was cradled in the crook of his elbow.

Throwing back the blankets, nearly sending them to the floor, I scrambled out of bed gracelessly. Once my feet hit the floor I threw myself into his arms. My arms wound around his neck tightly as he took a fumbling step backwards, having been knocked off balance by me. I heard the dull thud of wood hitting the iced frosted carpet, before arms circled my waist as well.

The nightmare echoed in my mind fresh and vivid, I could still feel the imagined pain of the icy spike melting into my rib cage. My grip tightened as I buried my face into his cool neck.

"You okay?" He asked still recovering from my assault. My only answer was a shake of the head after some quick contemplation. The blood rushed to my brain causing it to throb relentlessly. Though Jack's shoulder soothed it slightly.

"What's wrong?" he questioned blowing a freezing breath across my scalp. I wasn't sure I could answer, with the dream so vivid and realistic in my head. My throat clenched as I choked back a shaky breath. The potency of the emotion momentarily distracted me. I have never felt this scared before, for someone other than myself that is.

"It's okay, Aurora." His hand moved up and down my back to sooth my raging emotions. "I'm here." His snowy hair tickled my nose, pricking the skin with its soft points. I was somewhat surprised at how soft it actually was. My assumption had been that ice held it in place.

I managed to collect myself and pull away. Now that the adrenaline had drained from my system I could feel the dark circles under my eyes as exhaustion crept through my veins. I hadn't slept enough, though I was perpetually tired so this was normal.

Jack's crystal eyes watched me questioningly, as though he was afraid I'd fall to pieces again. "I'm Okay now. " I told him reassuringly, even though I wasn't so certain myself.

"You sure?" He asked unconvinced.

My mind flashed through my memories of my meeting with Pitch. The foreboding conversation had me weighing the pros and cons of the deal momentarily. The prospect of loosing my abilities scared me slightly. I had never been without the ghosts, and I had a feeling that loosing them was like loosing my best friend. My gut told me not to trust him, even if he hadn't shown any animosity towards me. I had a feeling that I might never get my powers back even after the war was over.

Yet, everything he said made sense. If there was a battle coming, what could a mere human do? Other than die in the cross fire. I've seen their fights first hand, there was no way I stood a chance doing anything but running away like a coward.

"Yeah I'm sure." I answered looking toward my feet, suddenly feeling uneasy, "Just tired." I gave a small laugh to cover my uncertainty. I had already decided not to tell Jack about my meeting. Until I felt the time was right anyway.

He took my hand in his blued one and gently lead me to my bad, leaving his staff forgotten on the rug. I could feel the blood gather in my capillaries giving my complexion a bight red hue, contrasting with the blue of Jack's. He quickly laid across my bed icing over the sweat dampened sheets. Frost trailed up the sides of my bed like vines, growing to follow their creator. Gently, as though I would break in two, he pulled me into the chilled bed. The soft crackle of the frost could be heard as my weight snapped the tiny crystals.

Tucking me into his side, Jack wrapped his arms around me. My skin chilled comfortably as the internal heat flare to balance out my temperature. His touch seemed to stifle any worries I had and my mind distilled down to a low mummer. Laying my head in the crook of his shoulder, I nuzzled into his frost covered sweater. It felt like I had just buried my face into a cold pillow.

"Get some sleep, Aurora." Jack whispered with a gentle chuckle, before he pressed his cool lips to my forehead.  
A yawn escaped me as I closed my eyes laying an arm across his stomach. 'There is no way this is real.' my insanity voiced the words in my head. 'Come on Aurora wakey wakey. Get out of this coma.'

It was sad how true I found that sentence. I felt like I was dreaming, and I could wake up at any time. The moment would shatter like a magician's mirror and the illusion would be over. Leaving me to go back to my dismal and lonesome existence.

The thought seemed to freeze my blood and cause my heart to quicken. I could already feel the hollow sensation growing in my chest.  
I threw that thought from my head like a failed drawing wadded up and tossed in the general direction on the trash. Forcing my mind to empty I fell into an uneasy sleep with Jack gently toying with my hair.

-Jack-

Her soft even breathing signaled that she was asleep. My blue fingers played with her long hair absent mindedly. The heat from her skin radiated through me like sunlight beating against my face. A large grin was plastered across my lips that I had not hope of hiding. The warmth that I gained from her caused my heart to pound harder than I would've thought possible. In all honesty, I was surprised she could sleep through it.

My eyes traced her features, memorizing every curve. I had only known her for 3 days now, yet it felt like a lifetime. I couldn't seem to tear her from my mind when I wasn't with her, and when I was with her, I never wanted to leave her side. Is this normal? I know really nothing about this girl laying next to me in her bed, yet I feel like I've known her all my life, and for me that's an accomplishment.

My eyes slipped closed as my memories replayed themselves over and over in my head, a CD stuck on an endless loop. There was nothing short of angelic about her. Her long black and green hair, sliver eyes, and small frame were all perfect. I didn't have to imagine too hard to see her with wings.

A whimper broke me out of my long trance. I focused my gaze on Aurora's now twisted face. Her features were scrunched up and contorted in a deep grimace. While her hand gripped my shirt in a tight fist.

Black sand suddenly spued from between her clenched teeth, ears, and nose. It swirled above her head looking like a macabre halo. Gripping her shoulder I shook her gently, but urgently. "Aurora, Wake up." Her legs suddenly straightened out as she tried to fend off whatever was attacking her.

She started mumbling as one hand wound into her raven hair, curling it in a tight grip. "Aura, come on Aura, wake up." I chanted gradually shaking her harder harder. My heart beat against my rib cage as I moved out from under her. Black sand still swirled above her shimmering green and purple in the dull light.

"Better wake her up." a calm voice sneered behind me. "You know the old proverb about dying in your dreams." It felt like ice water was dumped on me, freezing me in place. I knew the voice.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I shouted turning to face the king of nightmares. Leaping off the bed nimbly, I snagged my staff off the floor, aiming the hook at the shadowed figure. My toes dug into the carpet as frost hissed around them.

Holding up his hands gesturing he was unarmed, Pitch spoke, "Frost, I did nothing to dear little Aurora."

"BULL SHIT!" My voice laced with malice, my hands tightening around the wood to the point it creaked, I thought it would snap under my palm. My ferocity surprised even me.

"I didn't do anything to her." Pitch said calmly watching me with his golden eyes. A gasp sounded behind me as Aurora shot up in bed. I watched her from the corner of my icy eye. Sweat dripped down her forehead causing her long bangs to stick to her skin.

-Aurora-

I bolted upright in my bed. Sweat slicked my skin as my silver eyes took in what I seen. Two shadowed figures stood facing each other like wolves circling their enemy. My eyes went wide. "What are you doing here?" my question was directed at Pitch.

"I came to make sure you made it back safely." He bowed Graciously, nodding his head towards me.

"Make it back?" Jack looked at me confused from the corner of his eye, not daring to loosen his grip on his icy staff.

I put myself between the two trying to calm the winter being. My hands up trying to offer peace. "Jack," I said looking like I was trying to push against an invisible wall. "You need to calm down. Pitch helped me get home." I winced at the anger in his eyes.

"He's dangerous Aurora!" Jack shouted as his knuckles turned as white as the frost on my carpet. "I told you to stay away from him!"

"I'm not a child Jack!" My anger starting to burn like fire. "Stop it!" When Jack looked away from me to make eye contact with the shadow drenched man behind me, I could see the slightest hint of pain in his eyes. I hadn't listened to him when he told me Pitch was dangerous. I implied that I didn't trust him.

Though in all honestly, I don't trust many very quickly. My heart gave a small but sharp thud of pain for making him upset.

"Get out of this room, Pitch." He demanded quietly, but firmly. "We can finish this somewhere else, not with her in the cross fire."

"As you wish." Pitch sneered sinking into the shadows and disappearing like a human version of the Cheshire cat.

"Don't Jack. " I pleaded grabbing his sleeve. "Leave him be." Ripping the hoodie from my grip he lept out the window letting the wind catch him. A growl of primitive frustration came from my chest as I quickly slipped on my shoes.

Diving out the window, I quickly spotted Jack gliding on the invisible currents. Light snow began to fall from the gray clouds. I was about to follow after him when a voice entered my mind. 'Thing's are changing my dear.'

"What do you mean Pitch?" I asked to the thin air, regaining my resolve to follow the angry spirit, and diving off the roof.

'Winter may not last much longer.' he snickered him my consciousness.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted leaping up the building across the street from my home. Funny I don't remember crossing the street.

'It depends on you, Aurora.' I could hear the smirk in his voice. 'You know what I want in turn for Jack's life.'

My eyes widened as I pumped my legs faster across the graveled roof. Haunting laughter echoed in my mind. Evil and sickening. My steps faltered as I slowed my pace. My mind racing so fast, it could barely support movement. I vaguely registered my target disappeared from my view.

Pitch wanted my power, he wanted me out of the picture, whether for my protection or another unknown reason, I didn't know. My brain began weighing the new found information.

He was going to kill Jack if I didn't stop him. My heart ached at the mere thought. If I could do something I had to. There was no rational reasoning behind the overwhelming thought. It crashed over my mind like a tidal wave, nearly wiping everything else away. I couldn't let Jack's blood be on my hands.

'Are you really going to sacrifice so much for a man you've only known for a few days?' Came that loving voice from the back of my mind. I hated it so much, my rage and frustration grew as I realised it had a point. I know alot of men and women I've known for the better part of my life that I wouldn't do this for. Without my sixth sense, what was I? There was no answer for it, I had never been normal, no matter how much I wished to be. The curse I gained when I was a child was a part of me as much as any organ, limb, or cell.

My mind tossed the idea like a ball, back and forth. Neither side able to gain any sort of advantage. Two kings chasing each other around on a checkered board, with no hope of winning.

My knees fell out from under my weight, letting me fall into the snow in helpless surrender. I laced my hands with my bangs clenching them into tight fists, as my soul was being torn in two. A tasteless version of mental tug of war.

Jack's cry of pain broke me from my trance. I didn't have to think anymore. Jumping to my feet, I ran and ran fast.

A chill crept up my spine as I ran over the roof tops, in the direction Jack had disappeared. My sixth sense was screaming in my head, telling my legs to move faster. I knew he was in trouble, I could feel his fear crawl under my skin like insects under the dirt. Diving off the building taller I rolled onto the next one, landing on my feet, I barely broke stride.

I lept over air ducts, sky lights, and other obstacles like I was a world famous track runner. The air felt like icy knifed slicing into my lungs with every gasp of breath. Somewhere in the fringe of my mind I tried to recall ever running this fast. I compared my apparent speed to my memories of fleeing the bullies, from the institution, and my old life. It was like comparing a snail and a cheetah according to my unfocused and smothered thoughts.

My feet dig into the cement wall finding enough purchase to propel me up high enough to grasp the concrete ledge. The tendons worked with my muscles in a fast cadence to pull my weight over the sharp edge. Taking off again, once I rolled over onto my feet, I could feel like I was close to where I needed to be. I felt the nicks and cuts in growing in my skin. The sting of my hot blood seeping out through the little marks.

Quickly going over the route I had taken in my head, I realized I was coming up to the place where it all began, and possibly where it would end. My mind was replaying what Pitch had offered, and I knew I couldn't turn him down. I couldn't let Jack die for the sake of myself, even if that meant surrendering my most treasured abilities.

With one last leap, I plummeted off the 2 story building. The wind whistled in my ears as I tucked my head and tumbled back to my feet for the last time on this run. The muscles pulled the bones in my legs weakened with an exhausted ache, begging for a rest, as I sprinted through the wrought iron gates. My reflexes let my weave through the tombstones swiftly leaping over the ones I couldn't avoid.

My steal eyes made out the shapes of the iridescent greens and purples on the skin of the nightmares. Black sand drifted off them like smoke, and their golden eyes glowed, giving the only indication that they had once been a creation of Sandy's, good and pure. They eyed my menacingly, stomping their reflective hooves into the snow as a warning, while I flew past them towards the gnarled horses' leader.

My breathing was very heavy and my legs felt like lead, when my destination came into view. The moonlight was muted by the wispy clouds, shrouding the small clearing in shadows. A tall figure, clothed in the very darkness that he controlled, stood over a another, curled in the snow.

The closer I came the more I wished I could run away. The icy blanket around Jack was turning black with blood, his blood. While Pitch was sneering over him, enjoying his pain and fear. He drank in the dreaded feelings like the sweetest wine, savoring every twitch of Jack's agonized body like it was ambrosia.

I had seen death all my life, but nothing could prepare me for this. A long jagged cut ripped across Jack's blood stained hoodie, turning the jacket a sickening shade of darkness. I fell into a skidding slide, a player sliding to a blood covered home plate. I stopped on my knees next to the motionless form crumpled in the snow. My heart began to seep crimson liquid into my chest cavity trying to take his pain and bleed for him. One of my hands grasped his tightly, while the other began to move the shreds of clothing out of the way.

It was bleeding badly, but it wasn't deep. "Jack! You still with me?" I asked loudly. His head was lulled to the side and his eyes were closed tightly. "Jack! Come on! Wake up!" I was trying really hard to keep my panic level manageable, but it was growing into a snarling beast the longer he didn't answer me. I tapped his cheek gently, earning a weak groan. I took the shreds of fabric and tied it tightly around the foot long cut.

"Isn't this sweet?" Came a dark voice from behind me. I looked up fire in my silver eyes.

"Leave him alone, Pitch!" I snarled rising to my feet and putting myself between Jack and him.

"Why?" His smooth voice sounded honestly confused, "What's in it for me?" He was tauting me, I knew it. Pitch knew why I had followed Jack. I heard Jack hiss in pain as he began to wake up.

"Aurora?" Jack's voice was weak and strained.

"I'm here, Jack." I answered looking over my shoulder, briefly. I knew Pitch was enjoying this, and wouldn't interfere or hurt me. After all I had brought him back from the dead. I still didn't want to take my eyes off of him. I leveled my gaze into his glowing yellow eyes.

"So what'll it be, my dear Aurora?" The boogieman asked almost cheerful sounding. I took a deep breath as I looked back over my shoulder at Jack. His crystal blue eyes bore into me with so many questions.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him, the sting of unshed tears burning my eyes.

"Sorry for what? What's going on?" He asked trying to get up, another loud hiss signaled his surrender to the crushing weight of gravity. I looked away to face Pitch with watering eyes.

"I'll do it." My voice was even and steady despite what I was going to do. "Take my power."

"What?" Jack shouted behind me.

"Stay out of this, Jack!" I yelled in response, putting up my hand as though I was telling a dog to heal.

"Ah ah ah," Pitch said shaking his finger back and forth, "The deal's changed."

"To what?" I asked sounding annoyed, "Are my powers not enough?"

"We're going to up the anty." He said walking to my side with his arms crossed behind his back. Looking sophisticated, with his head held high. "I get your memories, and you loose your psychic ability."

My eyes went wide as it his words set in. No more ghosts, no more spirits, just normal life, but no more Jack. I wouldn't be able to see him anymore, I wouldn't even know he existed. Without my memories tethering me to my belief in him, he'd be just like the ghosts I see nightly. Completely cut off from the world, invisible. The steady act I was playing faltered with this new information. I had been prepared to have my sight ripped out of my mind, not my memories. I knew which ones Pitch wanted, the only ones that mattered to me. The ones of love and acceptance, of Jack.

I looked at my hands as though the answers were written in the creases of my palms. I could feel Pitch's expectant stare, and hear him circling me like a staved wolf.

"No!" Jack said somehow managing to get to his feet. He limped over holding the gash across his chest. "Don't do this!" His hand took my arm, causing the familiar heat to travel through me. My eyes looked up into his, searching for answers amongst the flecks of green, silver, and blue. I wanted this to be a nightmare, some zoned out creation of my imagination. Something I could wake up from after this ran its course.

My gaze fell to the snow before I spoke, "You promise to leave Jack alone?" I could feel the fire return to my silver gaze.

"I swear no more harm will come to Frost." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Aurora, don't do this!" Jack pleaded with me now holding my hand in a bone breaking grip. I was going to look into his eyes, but I couldn't look beyond the gash in his skin. Red blood trickled from it slowly, though it had, for the most part, stopped.

"Deal." I pulled myself from Jack's grip as I closed my eyes. Preparing for the pain, I had a feeling, I was about to endure.

"No!" I heard Jack yell before a swirl of black sand surrounded me. Whinnies and snorts filled the air as I was surrounded by a cyclone of sand. It scratched at my skin, turning it red and making it sting. My mouth was forced open and black sand flew in. I choked on the gritty substance that seemed to cut off my oxygen. Pain flared through my jaw as the sand pierced my tooth. The scream that clawed its way out of my throat was choked out by the sand. I could feel it grinding out my memories, as my eyes watered with pain.

The sand wrapped around my head, like a sickening black halo, and I lost consciousness.

-Author's Note-

I am so sorry it took so long, I have been so busy lately all I have time to do is sleep. I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it slightly. I will try to update on a regular basis again but with all my chores and signing up for college courses, I haven't had much writing time.

Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think please I need the extra boost to get me through my hectic schedule!

PS : by the way double digits now XD


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Forgotten grave

-Jack-

My hand clenched the strips left of my shredded jacket in a tight fist. Blood still seeped from my wound and into the cloth. "Aurora." Came as a whimper through my crimson covered lips. I could do nothing but watched as she was drug into the ink sky by a twister of black sand. The tower of swirling greens and purples wobbled back and forth as wind whipped and lashed at my clothes nearly throwing me off my feet.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted at the demon smiling up at the cyclone of nightmares. Clutching my bloodied chest my other hand reached for my staff. The frosted grip hissed under my palm as I swung it at Pitch. Blue lightning shot from the hook, weaker than normal in my current state. With a simple wave of his hand Pitch deflected the shot with a column of sand. He was more powerful than me, which really shouldn't have come as a surprise.

He turned to me, his golden eyes alight with sickening glee as his pointed teeth began to show in an evil sneer. "She's mine now."

A primitive growl ripped from my throat as my blood caught fire under my skin. Red took over my vision as I ran at the Boogieman. I wanted to see his blood, his pain, and his death. Nothing could ease the blood lust coursing through me.

Just as I reached him, Pitch evaporated into the shadows under my hands. Like trying to catch smoke. Loosing my balance I tumbled to the ground, causing physical pain to replace the anger and momentarily ease the emotional ache.

The twister began to slow to a stop, laying Aurora gently into the snow. With her black and green hair splayed out and her eyes closed she looked so peaceful. Laying on her side with her arms bent slightly and her legs bent into a loose fettle poison, I Began to crawl towards her. A trail of crimson following my legs as it dripped from between my fingers.

Reaching for her cheek my hand went through her skin, causing my fingers to heat up the way they would if it was anyone else. My eyes stared at my hand half in her head in disbelief. "No." Came the pained whimper I couldn't stop. "Aurora." I tried to call out. The world seemed to shatter around me, leaving nothing but a black and gray backdrop. The sound of broken glass seemed to fill my ears. My heart cracked under pressure, ice under heated metal.

Silent tears began to fall from my crystal eyes, turning to icy trails frozen to my blued skin. Pulling my hand away, I curled up into a sitting position. Wrapping my arms around my knees. My ears barely heard the evil laughter that reverberated though the chilled night.

Looking up at the starry sky I focused my eyes on the moon. "Bring her back." I pleaded desperately to the spiritual leader. "Please."

The moonlight around me seemed to grow thicker, giving the dull light weight. As though Mani was trying to comfort me. I heard no words from him, just the gentle weight on my bloody skin. The rays healed the physical wound in my chest. Stitching it back together with invisible threat, but it seemed to overlook the tear that ripped my heart in two.

Returning my icy gaze to the sleeping girl in the snow I watched her start to stir.

-Aurora-

My consciousness swirled back into my head. My sleepy mind acted like I had slept for days, rather than the hours it probably was. My nerves didn't seem to register the surface I was sleeping on. Had I fallen asleep on a cloud? With consciousness fading in and out like cell phone reception I had a hard time escaping what seemed to be a colorless dream. Floating (Or possibly falling) in an endless black abyss.

I finally managed to nail down my consciousness, harnessing it and making it mine. My nerves began to awaken, first registering the throbbing ache in my head. Reminding my vaguely of the time one of my many bullies bashed my head against a concrete wall. I groaned reaching up to rub the source.

Then I shivered. My currently green eyes shot open and I sat up. Looking around bewildered as to how I got here. Wrapping my arms around my torso I shuddered violently from the cold. My hoodie was soaked through, along with the rest of my clothes. "I have to get home." I spoke aloud to myself, panicked slightly with how my voice shook from the cold. I stood up running for the gate, following what must have been my path out there. Though on semi numb legs I couldn't get the speed I seemed to have on my entry. My fogged memory, vaguely reminding me of the time I broke into my parents liquor stash and got drunk, began to give some hints as to why I had come out to the graveyard.

I remember urgency, the need to stop whatever was happening, it was life and death. A pain that I had to stop. These thoughts seeped into my brain as I ran towards my house. The throbbing in my head suggested I had bashed my skull against something. Possibly causing the slight amnesia I seemed to be suffering from.

Light flurries began to fall from the black sky, adding to the foot and a half that was already coating the earth. Though this snowfall seemed to have an underlined sadness coating each tiny crystal. Almost instantly dropping my mood with its plague. I felt tears fall from my eyes as I ran from the depressing precipitation. Though I can't figure out why the snow was making me cry, and why I felt like I was being followed.

-Jack-

Her eyes were watering as she ran home, I followed her down the sidewalk trying to do anything to get her attention. Each failed attempt caused the splintered organ in my chest to break again. Snow began to float from the blackened clouds with my grief. A shudder rippled through me as her body glided through mine like thin air.

She was just out of my icy grasp. My voice wouldn't reach her ears, seemingly on a new frequency that she could no longer hear. I didn't know there was pain like this, at least survivable pain.

-Aurora-

After running as fast as I could back to my house, which wasn't that swift. Given the throbbing in my head that threatened to send me to the ground every time I went faster than a slight jog. The snow slowed my progress more, and the tears in my eyes didn't help. The world blurred into clouded grays and whites, the tears stung my wind bitten face and burned my sliver eyes relentlessly. It felt like my chest had been hollowed out. There was an endless abyss growing in my chest, the event horizon of a black hole slowly eating me from the inside out. Spitting out dying cells and poison as hawking radiation.

The more it ate the more I wanted to cry. My shaking hand reached my sliver door handle, letting me tear open my house. Somewhat warm air greeted me, though not nearly as warm as it should've been. I stood in my living room trying to wring the answers out of my injured brain.

"Oh the window!" I exclaimed aloud to myself thankful that my brain was finally coughing up the answers I desire. My feet carried me up the rickety steps quickly, up to my room, the frost grew thick on the floor and snow had blown in though the gap. Leaving a half melted pile on the floor.

Slamming shut the glass, I noticed that the pile of snow at my feet had taken a very strange shape. The edges had rounded down and melted enough to make the snow transparent. With the swirl of vined frost wrapping around the beautiful shape, I recognized the outline of a subject I had drawn more than once.

An elongated heart with a tear down the middle. The vines only barley able to hold it together. Though mine were usually thorns digging into the hearts flesh causing more wounds in it's torn skin. The ferns of ice seemed to try to hide and heal the ghastly wound.

I was transfixed by the beautiful art, though it seemed too perfect to have been natural in creation. Stranger things did exist however, I knew that. I moved swiftly to my end table, pulled open the drawer, and took out a sketch book, I kept by my bed. Just in case I got inspiration on my many sleepless nights. A pencil held my place on the next empty page. I took the simple yellow scrap of wood between my callused fingers.

Sitting on crossed legs in front of the crystallized snow I began to sketch.

-Jack-

My eyes watched her hand as she scribbled shaky lines on the blank paper, through my white bangs. I couldn't tear them away as she created something beautiful out of simple stretches of graphite. Bringing life to the dead tree fiber.

I sat next to Aurora as she drew, making sure that her theme didn't melt into the carpet. The temperature slowly began to rise causing me to feel ill, but her body began to stop shivering and her lines grew more steady without her notice. I did everything I could to hold the chill within my core, and within the heart that depicted the one in my chest. I wanted her to get better, never mind the consequences for myself.

She needed the warmth to survive and to thrive, whereas I can survive the heat for long periods of time. She is the fire in my icy soul, with her I could stand against anything. Why hadn't I told her? Why had I let her do this for me?

My eyes began to prickle again with the hopelessness of the situation. Pitch had taken her from me with a simple wave of his hand. With his twisted fingers, wiped the chalk from the blackened slate, leaving nothing more then a white smudge. A ghost of what once was.

'I can't give up.' my mind began to rally against it's pitiful self. Trying to ignite the flames of anger and rebellion within my core. 'There has to be a way to bring her back.' I lept to my feet clenching my staff in a white knuckled fist. Determination coursed through me like a blot of lightning. Leaving the room I jumped down to the first story of the house, and over the sofa to the door. I had to talk to North, he would have an idea of where to start.

"Don't worry Aurora, I'll be back for you." I pledged, knowing she couldn't hear. Silently, I pulled the sliver curved metal and disappeared out the door, after closing it behind me. Light began to shine on the eastern horizon, filling me with hope. The fuel my determination need to live. "There has to be a way, somehow."

With my words echoing in the chilled air, I lept into the wind letting its intangible strength carry me through the sky.

-Aurora-

Sunlight began to shine in the window, glaring relentlessly into my eyes, when I finally finished my drawing. The snow had melted away an hour ago, but I had had the shay outlines done by then. Scribbling my scratchy signature in the right corner, I closed the sketch book leaving my pencil in the pages. I noticed the shivers had stopped and I felt comfortable again.

Putting the book away, I collected my phone. Walking down the stairs I sifted through my music tapping Escape the Fate's new album I stuffed it back in my pocket letting the blaring guitar and thudding drums fill the air around me. Craig Mabbitt's voice pierced the instruments, making them no more than background noise.

"I'm done with everyone I'm sick of everything I'm living on the break of death On a web of lies and deceit I've lost all sense of my reality Everyone is just a critic, a saint So judge me if you want but you wont destroy me"

I sang along as best I could, the album was new and I didn't have all the lyrics in my head yet.

"This time, lets get it started"

In the kitchen I poured myself a cup of coffee watching the steam rise from the brim of the black mug. It swirled and ungulates over itself before finally thinning out and fading away

"Dying on my knees Call me pathetic but I got good company I'm not alone Nothing to believe I'm just a loser, don't you try and save me now Kiss it all goodbye and forget about me"

'Forget about me.' The voice echoed in my head. A voice I didn't recognise. It seemed to emanate from within the blurs in my memories. I tried to recall the origin, but a black wall stood guard around it. Back tracking over the past few days, I found that even those were patched over with black gaps.

Frustration began to grow as I stood there trying to piece the black abysses in my head. Tried to force them out of my way, but nothing worked. They refused to budge an inch. With a quiet growl, I finished making my coffee, listening to Craig's voice sing softly to I, Alone.

I wondered what was hiding itself under those black covers.

"I'll figure it out." I declared to thin air. "Somehow."

-Author's Note-

I finally got over my small bit of writer's block and have a bit of time to write. I'm hoping to have chapter 13 up within the week.

Hope you like it. Can't wait to read the reviews!


	13. Chapter 12 - Frozen Tundra

Chapter 12

I walked out into the chilled air closing the oak door behind me. The moon still shown brightly, though it was beginning to wane. A quiet sigh escaped me as I began to walk down the streets for my nightly routine.

The city had finally cleared away most of the snow, making the trek alot easier. Even though the icy coating made balance hard to come by. My feet were constantly trying to slide out from under me.

Somehow, I made the 6 mile journey without falling. I stood in front of the iron gates. The spikes reminded me of spears. The front lines of a Roman army, proudly displaying their weapons to strike fear into the hearts of their enemies. A small shiver creeped up my spine. This place seemed a lot darker than I remember. It felt like in every eeire shadow there was a demon gnashing its teeth and licking its lips.

This place used to be so friendly, now it seemed that the ground was stained with blood, and if I stepped foot on it mine would join it. Sinister eyes seemed to be watching my every move.

Trying to shake the feeling away, I took tentative steps through the gate. The snow crunched under my foot fall as I made my way to the center of the graveyard. An eerie silence filled the area, a silence that made my brow frown. Confusion became evident on my features as I halted. Turning in a slow circle, I couldn't see any movement. Couldn't hear any sounds.

"Something's not right." I said aloud. Checking the time on my phone, I knew the moon was in the right position for the ghosts to draw it energy, but they were no where. Closing my eyes I focused my hearing, letting it stretch out searching for any noise. There was nothing.

My head began to throb where I had hit it last night. Had I hurt my head enough to destroy the source of my psychic abilities? What had happened last night? Why can I remember?

Was everyone right? Was I really just a crazy person in a delusion created within the confines of my mind?

Everything became clear then. I had been schizophrenic, the knock on my head had simply cured it. I fell to my knees into the snow, my vision already blurring with tears. "My whole life is a lie." came the pained whisper through my lips.

-Third Person-

Her friends stood around her as she cried, unable to comfort her. Aurora's body shook, as Jack sat next to her. His crystal eyes tearing as well. He felt useless being so close to her, but still being out of reach. An arm reached towards her, only to pass, unnoticed through her tender skin.

Micheal watched, unbeknownced to the others. He had tried to get her attention, but the child didn't understand why she couldn't hear him. His thumb was in pressed against his bottom lip, as Aura wept on her knees. Jack tried to help her, but she didn't seem to notice him either.

-Aurora-

"So I was crazy after all." I thought aloud after gaining back some composer. A chill traveled down my spine when what felt like finger tips touched my arm. My reflexes made me jump. "Who's there?" I asked the thin air. Of course there was no reply.

Shaking my head, I stood to leave the graveyard. "I guess all I can do is go home." my voice sounded so hopeless it made me want to cry again. My feet were like lead, and my chest felt empty. Zombie came to my mind more than once on the way back to my house.

Once inside I quickly packed up what little possessions I had. Sadly enough they fit in a duffel bag. There really wasn't much I needed to survive and all the furniture had come with the house. So it should all be here if I ever decided to come back.

Throwing the bag over my shoulder. I went into the kitchen and through the door in the back that lead to the garage. A loud click resonated off the concrete when I flipped the heavy duty switch. Florescent lights flickered dully thanks to the cold.

The garage was completely empty, except the electric blue Harley sitting patiently in the center of the cement slab. The ever loyal ride.

I never take her out in the winter time, but I wasn't going to leave her. That's not counting the 3 hour drive I had ahead of me. I would just have to weather the cold, and boy was it going to be cold.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I felt like someone was watching me. Under instinct, my eyes shot over my shoulder. Scanning the darkened kitchen closely, I didn't see anything. No matter how hard I stared into the shadows they refused to yield their secrets.

Trying to brush it off, I closed and locked the door behind me, and walked to the wall opposite the large door. I pulled the heavy leather jacket off the metal hook. Slipping my bag to the floor, my arms slid into the heavily lined sleeves. It added 40 lbs to my thin frame and would hopefully protect me from the cold.

Slinging my back over both my shoulders, I mounted my motorcycle. The was a small deep blue dragon on the side, surrounded in small snow flakes. I always found the icy flakes beautiful. My fingers ran over the frost dragon gently, feeling the smooth surface. The dragon was curled up with it's head raised to the sky as if asking the stars what to do next. When I had it air brushed on there, I had been asking that same question every day. It seemed to rule my life. What do I do next?

Shaking my head, I pulled on my riding helmet over my head and secured the strap. With a quick turn of the key, the cycle roared to light under me. The sound was choppy and loud. Checking everything over, I snapped down my wind visor and pushed the button for the automatic door. Once it was cleared I spun the bike in a donut and rocketed out of the concrete building. The door closing behind me.

The wind ruffed my jacket and bit at my gloved hands, But is was tolerable for the moment.

-Jack-

I glided next to her as she sped down the iced roads. She was very brave heading out onto the road on the two wheeled vehicle. I couldn't remember seeing any out into the frigid air, like she did. Usually they were out during the very end of his time in the area, not the middle of January. Landing on the back of the seat, I crouched there going along for the ride.

I wondered what had caused her to want to leave so suddenly, and where she was going as I did my best to keep the freezing air away from her. I felt her long hair whip in the invisible currents, passing through me.

My mind focused on the event in the graveyard. It had been so brief, but it gave me hope. She had felt my touch. Something inside her was still clinging to her abilities. North's words echoed in my mind. 'Her power was part of her, no matter how hard Pitch tries it can never change. Keep trying, Jack.' He had to be right.

I don't know what I'll do if I can't get her back.

-Aurora-

As I drove down the roads in town, I noticed the wind seemed to warm slightly. Maybe it was my nerves freezing over from exposure. Though I didn't feel cold. With practiced ease I shifted gears causing the bike to lurch slightly before speeding up. Quickly merging onto the deserted interstate, I reved the engine and picked up more speed.

The speed helped my take my mind off of the loneliness that didn't seem to fade. I felt so lost I didn't really know what I was doing. Without my ties to Borgess what was the point of staying. My curse no longer existing, it let only one tiny little thread left for my to cling to. The last few hours seemed so surreal they could've been a dream. Only important moments stood out in my mind. The rest faded into the background. Unimportant and ultimately forgettable.

The wind beating against my hands began to turn them numb as sped at highway speeds down the desolate road. I shook the prickling hand roughly, beating it against my leg a couple of times before repeating the process with the other.

The farther the twists and turns took me away from the small town that I called my home for so long the more I wondered what was ahead. Would my parents be happy to see me? Would they run to me as they apologized for all the shit they did to me? Like they do in the movies.

Call it wishful thinking, but I hoped they would.

Though, at the same time, they had been right to lock me up in that place. I had been crazy, and it took a bump on the head for me to realize it.

Grim came to mind as I swerved around a slow semi. I hoped he would be there when I got back too. I missed spending time with him, simply brushing him and quietly singing songs that played through my head phones. I remember him liking five finger death punch the most, even with the loud guttural screams and deep base.

Even with all these thoughts of the uncertain future running through my head, I began to have a strange feeling creep up on me. It felt like I was being followed. Checking my rear view mirrors, I could only the the distant headlights of the tractor trailer I had passed a few miles ago. Nothing else.

Shaking my head I focused on the road a little more intently. 'I don't like this.' I thought as I continued down the road to my new life.

- Author's note-

I'm kind of embarrassed by this chapter. It's way too short and really nothing but a filler. This is all I could come up with though for the moment. I've been so busy I can't focus on this story.

Oh if any of you have any suggestions on character from other, tv shows, books, bands, (Anything that could be a subject on here haha) put them in a review and let me know. they'll have small parts, but I'm going to start throughing them in randomly. Just to add a little girth to the story.

let me know what you think and who you want to see in the story and I'll do my best to fix it up, and I promise the next one will be longer.


	14. Chapter 13 - death of a dream

Chapter 13

Death of a dream

The morning sun had risen above the horizon about an hour ago, shining brightly and warming the earth. The birds chirped as they awoke heading off to the nearest bird feeder. The coating of thick snow reflected the yellow light in all directions, making the ground glitter and shine.

I usually try to be asleep by the time the sun is up so it had been a while since, I had seen the life giving star in the east. It seemed so strange to see it as it burned on a different side of the sky.

The slush on the roads made driving my motorcycle difficult. More than once I thought I was going to loose control, but some mysterious force kept my on the road. Almost like the wind itself was determined to protect me.

The feeling of being followed faded in and out like satellite reception in a thunderstorm. It would tug at my conscious thoughts only to fade into the background once again. Every time the hairs on my neck would stand up, but nothing to justify it with.

After a 3 and a half hour drive, counting the time it took to stop and get some food and a map, my bike was rolling up through an expensive housing development. About 50 feet separated each multi-leveled structure. Some had fences, others used neatly trimmed shrubs as privacy (Though in the middle of winter they gave little secrecy) and the rest had nothing dividing the properties. The homes towered over me with large windows, pitched roofs and expensive auras. They're the houses people envied with their elegant landscapes and powerful silhouettes.

I recognized the area, though some houses were new, the older ones brought back unwanted memories. There was no stopping the thoughts in my head. 'Oh there's Luke's house, he bashed my head against a brick wall. And there's Taylor's she had ripped a patch of my hair out after punching me in the stomach and spitting in my face. Weren't those good times?' why had I thought this was a good idea? I would've been better off staying in Borgess.

There was no turning back now, however. Turning onto another street, I seen my old house. White wood fence, similar to what you see all over Kentucky, surrounded the stone house, and flanked the plowed drive way. A small barn in the back peaked out from behind the garage. The house itself was three stories tall, up on a shallow hill. A big two story window faced the street. Through it I could see the curved staircase and crystal chandelier. Other windows showed the living room, the dinning room, and the bedrooms on the the first floor.

The house seemed more grand than the others, being at the tip of a dead end street, it had no neighbors, and came with more land. The highly peaked roof stood above the rest like a king on his golden throne above his court.

I didn't see Grim anywhere, but he could've been in his stall waiting to be let out.

Slowing the bike, I drove up the slightly curved driveway and parked by the garage, killing the signature Harley rumble. I pulled my helmet off my head, shaking my hair loose of the padded interior. Lifting the duffle bag off my shoulders I dropped it on the ground next to my leg that was supporting the bike. Kicking down the chrome stand, I swung off the seat, feeling my joints crack from lack of movement.

My nerves began to make me feel ill as I made my way to the door. My shoes crunching the snow under my weight, leaving footprints that proved I had been here even if I turned and ran right now.

I stood in front of the grand dark stained oak door. It was prolly twice my size, with a large iron lion's head holding a heavy ring between it's steel teeth, to form a door knock. Next to the door was a more modern door bell, that got their attention better than the knocker.

Checking the time quickly, out of habit, I knew they would be up, Dad had to leave for work soon. Add that fact with the lights on in the house, I knew they where awake, probably drinking coffee and munching cereal around the table.

Taking a deep breath, a vain attempt to calm my nerves, I reached up, and pressed the door bells button. I heard the bell's musical tones ring out through the corridors of my old home. I stood at the door, my heart pounding an icy slush through my veins. The wind seemed to hold its breath with me as the door started to open.

-Jack-

I had left Aurora, knowing that she had gotten to safety, to find Tooth. With the memory loss effecting her, the tooth fairy would know more than anyone how to bring it back. That would be another place to start.

Landing gently onto one of the scaled platforms that made up Tooth's home, I looked around. Having only been here once, and while all of my attention was focused on Pitch, I really didn't know my way around her palace.

The gold buildings glittered in the blight sunlight, making the colors seem even more vivid than they already were. The loud buzzing of thousand tiny wings echoed through the caverns. They flew like little humming birds flitting back and forth while they worked tirelessly, providing coins to each kid who had lost a tooth that day.

Gliding up to a group of them, that seemed to be taking some sort of break, I asked,"Where's Tooth?" They chirped gleefully, reminding me vaguely of girls swooning over the lead singer to their favorite band. I resisted the urge to scowl and shake my head.

One motioned for me to follow them before zooming off though the buildings. Quickly leaving the group I followed the little hummingbird like fairy through the palace. We zigged and zagged through the scale covered towers, until the Tooth fairy came into view.

A controlled swarm swirled around her feathered body as she called out locations of teeth. Her iridescent wings beat furiously ruffling her shiny multi-colored feathers.

"Tooth," I called out shooting towards her. At the sound of her name the fairy turned her head towards me, the longer thinner feathers on her head, reminding me of a cockatoo's head crest, raised up with surprise, before recognizing my distant form.

"Jack?" She questioned, pushing through the cloud of tiny fairies. "What are you doing here?"

I waited to answer until we were close enough not to raise our voice. "I have a problem," my voice sounded urgent, while I tried to keep my grief to myself. "My friend has lost her memory is there anyway to get it back?"

"Oh, sure." She said cheerily and reassuringly,"What's her name?" the fairy asked as she started to head off towards the buildings covered with the small faces of children. The dragonfly like wings sprouting from her back seemed to glow with a golden hue in the bright light.

"Aurora ..." I trailed off. Had she ever told me her last name? "I can't remember her last name." I gave a frustrated sigh.

"Ok, we'll start there then." her words were calm as she buzzed over to a certain wall. She called a group of little tooth fairies, about 20 strong. "Find me every Aurora we have, please." Her bright smile was gentle and kind.

The small gathering flew off communicating with high pitched squeaks and chirps, as Tooth began to scan the faces of millions of children. I started to look too, hoping I could recognize, her face among millions.

What was I thinking? Of course I'd recognize her, she ment so much to me. I could find her in a crowd of millions at a glance. Aurora's face was permanently imprinted in every corner of my memory.

Tooth's voice brought me out of my concentrated trance.

"Are any one of these her?" She asked pointing out three golden canisters. None were her. I tried to think back to when Aurora pulled into that driveway. There was a name on the mail box.

The fog in my memory cleared slightly as I focused harder. "No," I answered a waiting tooth fairy. With tightly clenched eyes and my head resting against the crooked end of my twisted staff, I wrung my brain for the details I desired. "I wanna say her last name started with a," The pause was almost involuntary. "B. Possibly a D." My eyes eased open as a tired sigh came from me.

"That will help narrow it down," Tooth said tipping her head to the side. Reaching out and laying a comforting hand on my shoulder, she continued," Don't worry, Jack, we'll find her." A reassuring smile appeared in front of me.

"Ok."

-Aurora-

My heart stopped when my mom answered the door. Her long fiery hair was in a loose pony tail that hung over her shoulder. Green eyes peered into mine in an instant. She was wearing a fluffy looking pink robe with the sash loosely tied.

Her eyes widened when she seen me. "Aurora?" She whispered so low I almost couldn't hear her.

"Hi Mom." I answered timidly, not being able to raise my voice to a normal volume. My eyes went wide as she threw herself at me. Gripping me around the shoulders, she crushed me into her chest. "Luke come quick!" she yelled as sobs came from her.

"What is it?"Came a gruff voice that sounded slightly alarmed. I could barely make out the sound of hurried footsteps over my mom's uneven breathing. "Genna, what are you...?" He trailed off as he seen what was going on. "Aurora?"

"Mom!" I gasped out," You're crushing me!" My voice was strained. She didn't seem to notice. "Mom, Please let go!" that one got through. She released me slowly, and I tried to regain my breath.

"I thought we'd never see you again!" She cried.

"Come on, Genna," Dad said gently. "Let's get in the house, you'll catch your death out here." He ushered us through the threshold. I was greeted by a very welcomed blast of warm air. The heat stung my wind bitten face, as I shrugged out of my coat. Deciding my duffle bag could remain out there for a while. Hanging it on the railing's large post at the base of the stairs. Exactly the way I used to when I lived here.

Sitting down at the rectangular table, Mom brought me over a cup of steaming coffee with cream and sugar to add as I pleased. The chrome spoon clinked quietly against the ceramic mug.

"So... " my dad started off slowly rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Where've you been livin'?" His southern accent began to come out in his words.

I took a sip of the warming coffee before answering welcoming the flood of heat that slid into my core. "I ended up in Borgess, New York. " another swallow of hot liquid. "Managed to get a house, and my bike..." I flushed slightly, I had bought that stuff with the money in a bank account they had opened for me when I was little. I felt bad for taking the money without their permission.

As if sensing my discomfort my mom reached over to clasp my hand gently. "Don't worry hunny, " she spoke softly." We knew you were using the account. Your father and I were just happy you weren't on the street, and that you put the money to good use." A small sigh of relief came from me as I relaxed again back into the wooden dining chair.

"Thank you." I whispered softly looking at my fingers. We fell into a comfortable silence for a moment, before dad excused himself from the table for a moment.

"Are you okay Aura?" My concerned mother began. "You look really thin. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh mom its okay," I answered. "I had a breakfast sandwich on the way. You don't have to trouble yourself." I tried to wave her offer.

"Its no trouble baby," she pushed herself away from the table, heading for the steel refrigerator. "I'll just make your favorite." Her smile was warm and loving, and I only realized now, how much I had missed her.

"Okay." I surrendered. If there was one word to describe mom, it was stubborn. She's the source for my prideful nature as well.

My eyes traced the wood tables grain lines absentmindedly as Mom started cooking and Dad reentered the kitchen. I looked up to a pair of silver eyes that mirrored mine, shifting from color to color naturally. Medium length raven hair sprouted from his scalp with thin steaks of sliver growing for his temple.

He seemed to be looking over me the same way I was him. Seeing what had changed, what the years of separation had aged slowly without our witnessing it. I could see the worry and frown lines permanently etched in the skin of his forehead. The was new slack in his cheeks causing the to droop slightly. All around he seemed very tired.

A knot twisted in my stomach when I realized it was my fault. My eyes dropped to the table in shame.

'What have I done?' I questioned the empty black void in my head.

-Jack-

After searching for what felt like hours (but was realistically 20 minutes) Tooth handed me three jeweled and golden canisters. My eyes traced the pictures on the end of one, which was easy to disregard. Aura had silver eyes not brown. The next was just as easy, the image had blond hair, but the last one was close. Short midnight hair with big storm like eyes. The face seemed right, but then again I had no idea what she looked like as a child.

Heaving a heavy sigh I said, "This could be her." I held up the canister for the tooth fairy to see. Her bright pink eyes widened with realization. My face contorted in confusion, "What?"

"Aurora Divinus?" She asked covering her mouth with tiny hands as she bobbed in the air. "She's out of my reach Jack."

"What do you mean?" I could feel the blood leave my face.

"She's grown up, her memories from when she was loosing her teeth are here, but any others are locked within her head."

"Is there anything you can do?" My mind was racing.

"What happened to her exactly? I have to know." She fluttered down the a scaled platform, I leaped down after her, the wind cushioning my landing.

I told her everything that had happened over the past few days. Down to the most miniscule detail. Minus the romantic parts, that was my memory to keep to myself.

Once I finished my story she looked at the golden floor sadly. After a long count of silence, Tooth finally spoke again. Words that ripped my heart out. "I tend for children. As the adults get older their memories get fuzzier, because the teeth break down. The only thing you can hope for is..." She paused meeting my gaze, with saddened pink eyes. "Her will to remember is strong enough to break the wall away."

The new information seeped slowly into my veins like poison. Anger, depression, blind rage, heart ache, it was all in me at once freezing me to the spot. Frost hissed angrily around my bare feet creating a sheet on ice with jagged points.

Without another word, I willed the wind to carry me away. Flying into the icy atmosphere froze the tears that fell from my eyes to my blued cheeks. I didn't make it far.

My emotions made it impossible to concentrate. My grip loosened on my staff and I fell out of the sky almost as quickly as I'd taken to it. I didn't even try to stop myself. Tumbling through the air as my body plummeted uselessly.

I hit the ground after a 20 foot free fall. Funny I thought I had been higher than that. The pain of hitting the earth did nothing to dull the ache in my chest. Curling into myself I laid in the grass, the was slowly turning brown from my icy shadow.

Wracked with sobs, my body shook and my hand covered my head like I was bracing for a tornado. Closing my eyes I didn't try to stop the tears.

With my eyes shut I could see her face as she laid next to me, smell the remnant of her scent in my memory, a combination of pomegranate and rose. I could almost feel the heat coming from her skin when she was in my arms. These echoed memories lashed my heart even more, causing it to bleed even more.

There was nothing I could do bring her back. I had never felt so alone, so helpless.

A deep evil voice sent chills down my spine when it broke the silence around me. "How are we fairing, Jack?" He spit my name like a curse.

"If you're here to kill me could we skip past the evil gloating?" I snapped not getting up from the ball I was curled in. I didn't even care if I looked weak.  
I didn't care if the world ended. I just didn't care.

His chuckle reverberated through the air. "Alas, I am not here to end you. I swore I wouldn't harm you." In my head I could see the dark smirk in his words. "But I am rather enjoying your worst nightmare becoming a reality."

With my heart being torn in two I really didn't want to hear this from him. "If you swore not to hurt me, then how is taking her away within the deal?" I knew it was futile, but I had to try.

"She was fulfilling her side of the bargain." He paused. "Aurora did this to you."

"Just leave me alone." I ordered putting my forearms over my ears in a vain attempt to block out the Boogieman's relentless voice. His victorious laughter echoed around me as he actually listened to my request.

Once again I was left to wallow in my self pity.

-Aurora-

After breakfast mom and dad insisted on quizzing me on my life on my own down to the smallest detail. Dad had even taken the day off to spend with me. It was well past noon by the time I managed to convince my parents to let me sleep. I had been up all night walking, packing, and driving. Even coffee wasn't keeping me going anymore.

Dad promised to move my bike into the garage, and bring my duffle bag up to my room for me. Which left me with nothing more than to trudge up to the third floor where my room was and flop on my bed. My room was exactly as I had left it. Band posters plastered against my walls like wall paper. My older drawings scattered among the bands portraits and symbols.

Black and red striped comforter neatly folded at the end of the queen sized bed covered in red sheets. TV and PS2 on a small entertainment center with games scattered in front of them on the black carpet. The desk in the corner littered with old homework and art works, nearly drowning the desk top computer in a sea of ink pencil and paper.

I didn't have the energy to be nostalgic, however. Opening my window a crack to let a cold breeze in, I laid out the comforter haphazardly and curled up under it. My mind already going blank and sleep came quickly.

-Jack-

The tears finally ran dry, but the pain was still aching in through me. I managed to force myself to stagger to my feet. Finding my staff in the now dead and frost bitten grass I tried to bury my pain as deep within me as I could, then took to the sky.

The memories of Aurora clinging to my back as we glided through the clouds became so vivid in my mind that I could almost feel her weight on my back. The more I tried to shake the memory the stronger it seemed to grow.

Fresh tears burned at the corners of my eyes as I flew back to Aurora. A winter storm followed me all the way back. Dusting the land with white flurries as I passed over.

Landing on the roof of the house where her bike was parked at I quickly began searching the rooms. On the top floor one window had been left open. Peering in I found a room that could only be Aurora's, with band posters and sketches scattered over the walls and ceiling. A mass of blankets on the bed moved as someone rolled over. I caught a glimpse of messy black and lime hair confirmed my suspicions.

I felt a little hope peek up from the undergrowth in my mind. The window had been left open. Maybe she remembered, and she was waiting for me.

With that thought blooming in my mind, I quickly slid up the window and climbed in. The cool air rushed into the warm room after me, so quickly that I could feel the temperature drop at least 5°. Closing the window back to a small crack, I turned my attention back to the girl in the bed.

Her face was to me, but it was smothered by a mess of layered and wild hair. She had the blankets pulled up to her chin. Effectively cocooning her in the fluffy looking comforter. My ears barely registered the sound of my staff bouncing off the wood floor. I barely remembered to breathe even.

My hand reached out for her. I was expecting the fingers to pass through her cheek like they were made of nothing, but they didn't. Her soft skin felt firm under my touch. My heart leaped into my throat with excitement.

Before I could do anything she mumbled something in her sleep that sounded like, " Jack... where are you?"

"Aurora?" I couldn't raise my voice above a whisper. "Can you hear me? I'm right here." I touched her shoulder kneeling next to the bed.

-dream-

A cold wind howled through the trees of the forest behind me. It seemed to be leading me to this barren tundra. For miles nothing but an ocean of white stretched out before me. The purest of whites. A voice carried across the icy plain, like a sirens song across the seas.

"Aurora." It whispered to me in a deep voice that seemed familiar. "Come back to me."

The urge to follow the voice was strong. Almost like the need of water in a desert. I needed to find its source and quench the fire within my soul.

A figure started to walk towards me on the horizon. The silhouette of a man in a hoodie and pants carrying what looked like a Shepard's crook. My mind supplied his name. 'Jack.'

My feet began to move faster and faster until I was sprinting. "Jack!" I called out, tears running from my eyes out of happiness and the cold that stung my face.

The shadow ahead of me kept walking towards me and a slow pace and I ran to meet him. Just as I met him expecting to be caught in his arms. I flew through him like he was a ghost. The shadow disintegrated leaving me to tumble through the thick snow. When I came to a stop I was on sitting in the snow.

"Jack?" I called over the icy plain. "Where are you?" My skin chilled as my heart thudded in growing panic.

"Aurora, can you hear me?" I felt the touch of a cold hand on my arm but there was nothing there. "I'm right here." The voice had no source, I wondered if I imagined it.

"I can't see you." I called back. "Help me!" My heart was now in my throat as I felt it breaking. I was so alone.

The cold air began to wrap around me as though it was trying to strangle me. It wasn't the comforting feel that I usually had when I was around the winter spirit. It was evil and menacingly cold.

"Jack!" I screamed in desperation as the air seemed to be sucked from my lungs.

"Aurora, wake up!" Jack's voice ordered sternly.

-dream's end-

I shot up out of bed. Sweat beaded all over my face, as I tried to catch my breath. Strangely though, I couldn't remember what I had dreamed about. My mind worked feverishly, trying to remember it. All I could draw was a colorless wall.

My hand went to my cheek and I realised I had been crying. Over what I had no idea. I looked around my empty room trying to calm myself, but the feeling of being watched wouldn't go away.

-Author's Note-

Is anyone still reading this? ... I haven't heard from you if you are. And I love to hear from everyone!so please let me know !


	15. Chapter 14 - Frosted Winter

Chapter 14

Frosted spring

- six weeks later -

Awaking to the sound of birds chirping out in the forest and the chilled air on my face. I climbed out of bed and walked over to close the window I had taken to leaving open while I slept. My life had distilled in the month since I had come home. My sleeping schedule was more or less normal though I still never slept much. The night when I hit my head and cured my schizophrenia was still a blur to me, and my memory has yet to return.

I tried not to let in bother me, but a piece of my life was gone and I wanted to know what was missing. The doctors had said my memory could return at anytime through my life or never, they told me the memory was really delicate and I could be blocking a traumatic experience.

I would give anything to know.

The frost on the carpet began to melt from the warmth of the house as I looked out the window over the snow covered land. Winter seemed to dig in its heels this year. The week after Easter and is still refused to wane. Easter was nice though so there's nothing you could really ask for there. The season didn't seem to want to yield to spring.

I still had strange dreams that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember anything about them. It felt like it was a memory stemming from that night. It frustrates me that the answers are just within my reach and yet it might as well be miles away.  
The only thing I could snag from my fleeing dreams was a swirl of cyan and pure white. The colors splattered themselves across my consciousness like blood spatter, impossible to clean off.

Turning away from the window I went downstairs to have breakfast with mom and dad.

- Jack -

My eyes followed her as she walked out of the room. A heavy sigh escaped me as I stood up from the side of the bed that had become mine. Every night for the last two months I had snuck into her room and laid in bed with Aurora. It was the only time she believed in me enough for me to hold her. Though the magic of the nights were quickly shattered every time she woke up from her nightmares. I could only imagine what she could be dreaming about.

Every night she'd nearly scream out for me and the only thing I could do was talk to her. I had no idea if she could even hear me.

Every time she woke up she would be crying and have no idea why. Her eyes always turned a dull iced green when she cried. It hurt to see her so confused and so lost, my heart tore open again each night I seen the green, but I suffered by her side. Even though she didn't know I was here.

"I love you, Aurora." Came a horse whisper from me. Thinking about her sadness instantly clogged my throat with emotion. There was no denying my feelings for her now.

Grabbing my staff off the maple floor I reopened the window and went out on the roof. After closing the window back I crouched on the snow covered shingles, letting the cool wind hug me. Ruffling my frosted over hoodie slightly.

In the last month I feel like I had aged more then in my 300 years on this planet. I didn't feel free, optimistic, or playful anymore. Aurora had taken that side of me with her. I heard people on the street about a week ago talk about old man winter rather than Jack Frost. Is that what I'm becoming? Cold and bitter?

Shaking my head to rid it of those depressing thoughts, I jumped down onto the lawn that was currently covered in a light dusting of snow. Draping my staff over my shoulder I lazily stretched my stiff legs by walking around the front yard. When a hole appeared about 5 feet from me.

The 6 foot tall Easter bunny hopped out. His gray fur, accented by the black tribal stripes, seemed to almost shimmer in the late morning sun.

"Jack we need to talk." His heavy Australian accent weighted on his words.

"About what?" I tried vainly to keep my irritation to myself.

"Come back with me to the Pole." I couldn't tell you if he had said "Pole" or "Nepal".

"I can't." I said firmly looking pointedly back at the house. As though it was an irrefutable argument.

"Come on mate." Bunny said gently, trying to talk me down. " Its almost May. Spring should've started by now."

"I gave you Easter." I pointed out. "I just can't leave her." A heavy sigh escaped me. "She needs someone to be there for her, and I ... I love her."

Bunny's ears fall against his crown in shock. He was the first person I had admitted it to, other than Aurora. His mouth fell open. His face clearly accused me of insanity.

A frustrated growl came ripping from my throat as I ran a hand through my messy hair. "Look think what you want," my eyes leveling to his grassy green ones. "I can't leave her."

"Jack..." he trailed off.

My irritation was turning to anger rather quickly. "If I go to the Pole with you will you leave me alone after that?"

With a quick nod as a response, he tapped the ground in quick recession. another rabbit hole opened next to him. His eyes followed me as I walked over and jumped into the earth's crust.

- Aurora -

After breakfast, Mom told me I should get out. I hadn't gone anywhere, but to the doctors, since I had shown up on the door step.

She insisted that its what girls my age were supposed to do. Do I really fit under the "normal" category? I played absentmindedly with the the tips of my hair. Looking at it I guess my tips needed dyed again. The lime was faded and turning a sickly green tinged yellow. Though I wasn't sure what color I'd get. The green seemed old now.

"Take my credit card." Mom said breaking me out of my thoughts. A silver piece of plastic skidded across the table stopping in front of me. "Buy yourself a new outfit, CDs, whatever. Just go have some fun." She gave me a reassuring smile.

I guess one day of splurging wouldn't hurt. "How as I going to get there?" I asked. "I don't think my bike will make it." I had been really lucky coming here, and pushing it didn't seem like a good idea.

Keys flew towards me and I caught them out of instinct. "Take my car its in the garage." I looked at the silver keys in my hand trying to decide if I really wanted to do this. "Do you remember the way?"

A sigh of surrender parted my lips. "Yeah I believe so." I pushed away from the table, the dining room chair scraped against the floor harshly as it moved. "I guess see ya later, mom." I waved slightly heading for the door that lead to the garage. I was already wearing a zip up sweater so I didn't need anything else.

"Bye hunny," she smiled. "If you get lost don't hesitate to call."

"Kay." Was my only reply as I closed the door behind me. My breath came out in puffs of fog in the cold building. My electric blue motorcycle sat in the back against the wall, unused but waiting patiently. Mom's charcoal gray '08 mustang was in its parking place on the left of the garage. The metal flaked paint shimmered even in the dull light coming through the retractable plastic car door.

I never had the pleasure of driving what mom calls Silver Spirit. Today that was changing. I just hoped I wouldn't crash and burn.

Climbing into the drivers seat, I turned the key and the engine roared to life before settling into a pur. I didn't realize till now how awesome this car was.

I plugged my phone into the aux port for the radio and put it on random. Set it off's Dream catcher began to drift through the speakers. After opening the door I backed out into the driveway and set off for the mall.

- Jack -

After a quick trip down the rabbit hole, we were throw out in the main meeting room for the guardians. The golden carving spread out before us looking like a compass. If the four older guardians were the directions. North couldn't figure out where to put my likeness on it without messing up the uniform feel of it, but he assured me he was working on it.

Behind the control panels on the balcony, was a giant metal globe, slowly spinning , littered with little points of golden lights. I could feel a glimmer of hope within me grow knowing that some of those lights were devoted to me now, and not just the main four.

Heavy footsteps echoed off the stone floor and iced walls causing me to turn towards the source. A large bulky man named North lumbered into the room. Seemingly shrinking the grand area by a few feet.

"What's this about North?" I managed to keep most of the irritation out of my voice. My eye watched his face as he looked for a response.

I could see the confliction in his eyes. "Jack, " he started sounding almost unsure of his words, which was very odd to hear. Usually he spouted words that made no sense, but he said it with conviction. "We had to take a vote. We decided that you have to leave Aurora."

It was like my world shattered all over again. Rage and desperate defeat grappled with one another for control. The logical side of my mind began to whirl to life. 'Winter has to have an end.' But my heart spoke louder.

Without realizing it I had dropped my gaze to my toes, looking up I spoke," I can't leave her North." I paused trying to find the right words. "She needs me and I need her."

"I understand," said the older man walking over to drop a large hand on my shoulder, to lead me out of the main room. My mind was still fighting with itself trying to decide if I should scream in rage, or curl up and cry out my heart. Leaving me feeling somewhat numb at the moment. North's voice drug me out of my train of thought. "There's no way around it right now Jack. Winter can't stay in the same place for too long."

It was evident in his voice that he didn't want to tell me this, but he was the one I'd most likely listen to. I was the closest with him and Sandy. A chuckle almost bubbled in my chest as I thought of the mute sandman trying to give me this 'Talk'.

"I know North, but I..." my voice trailed off as my heart, that had taken way too much damage over the last couple months to possibly be functioning correctly, sung like salt poured into a raw cut. Thankfully North picked up on what I was going to say.

"Everything will work out Jack." He bent down to my level putting his large hand back on my frosted shoulder. "I feel it. In my belly." His other hand went to his over sided stomach. I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face. North's infamous belly, it could predict the future. I didn't doubt his statement in the slightest. North (and his stomach) had believed in me when no one else would.

"What if pitch comes for her when I'm not around?" Voicing my fears of the boogie man sinking his claws into her made my anger grow within me, though I managed to wrestle it back into its cage.

"I already plan for that." He smiled reassuringly. "The rest of us will watch her very closely until her memory comes back, or till its time for winter to return. And if her memory comes back you can bring her here to catch up without messing up summer. Okay?"

I thought about the plan, and it was a good plan. The only problem is I would still worry."Okay" I surrendered with a sigh. "Can I have today to ..." I paused shortly, "to say goodbye." I met North's gaze with a pleading look.

He smiled gently at me, nodding with a mischievous glint in his eye. The older guardian seemed to have a rebellious side, and never minded bending the rules a little. He turned his back to me to grab a large snow globe off the shelf. Tossing it to me he said, "Take that, you'll get there faster. But remember its just for today."

I nodded sadly, looking as the glitter swirled withing the glass orb. "Thanks North." I spoke as I pushed open the stained glass window letting the wind into the room.

"Think nothing of it Jack." He smiled at me. He waved at me before turning and heading back into the meeting room.

The numb feeling inside me began to fade leaving me with my sorrow filled heart again as I took to the air. I whispered the name of the town I wanted before hurling the globe out in front of me. Causing a vortex of color to appear in front of me. I prayed Aurora would remember today, the same prayer I wish everyday, as I flew into the the large swirling rainbow.

-Aurora-

After arriving at the mall I had went to the salon and gotten an appointment. Then I went to hot topic to search for some new clothes and waste the hour before I was supposed to be back at the hair place.

After finding a band shirt, a my little pony shirt and a couple pairs of pants, I checked out. Looping my arm through the black bag I walked out and wondered the nearly empty mall. It was a week day so most of the stores were empty.

After killing the time I needed to kill and went back to the salon. I had them trim my layers and said I wanted my tips dyed again. After she trimmed the tips off she had to bleach them again. While she was doing that she gave me a big book full of dyed hair that served as samples. As she worked she small talked with me. I was nice and tried to keep the conversation going, though small talk (or communication of any kind) wasn't really my strong point.

My eyes fell on a sample that was cyan blue. It caused my strange dreams to come to the forefront of my mind. The colored hair seemed to be my favorite color suddenly. It tugged at something within me.

I told the girl I wanted the blue green for my tips, and after another hour and a half of bleaching, washing, and dyeing. I paid and left with a new hair color and completely satisfied. Though I will admit it was strange seeing blue rather than the lime I had grown accustomed to.

I was walking around the nearly empty halls, deciding what to do next, when a gruff voice broke me out of my trance. "Hey Freak, long time no see." My head whipped around seeing a group of people coming towards me. I recognized them all instantly. The leader was Luke with his girlfriend slash slut Lacy at his side. Both of which were being followed by they're posse of football players and cheerleaders. My eyes widened as memories of the constant beatings ran through my head.

Call me a coward, but I was hopelessly out numbered, so I turned and ran. My feet carried me across the tiled floor with practiced silence. Though behind me I could hear a stampede of teenaged football players behind me. Adrenaline coursed through me as I threw myself at the glass door having in cave to my weight. In my haste I realized my car was actually on the other side of the mall. The snow crunched under my feet, having no time to think I ran and I heard the door open behind me.

They were right on my heels as I ran as fast as I could. Turning a corner I realized how screwed I was. A loafing dock towered over me leaving me no where to go. The brick corners, I would usually scale, were completed iced over from run off.

I turned and faced the six men following me. My legs shook with fear as watched them surround me. Luke strutted around the corner, holding lacy by her waist who was smirking evilly at me. The way Luke was walking I could tell he had been drinking. Which was never good for me.

"What do you want Luke?" I asked with conviction, keeping the fear from my words. If flight was out I had no choice, but to fight.

"We missed you while you were at the mad house." He slurred while smiling a goofy but menacing grin. "Thought we'd catch up. Whatya' say boys?" They football players cheered in agreement stalking closer to me. I took slow steps backwards, my eyes flashing back and forth wildly.

My foot hit a brick wall, as the men lurched for me. A scream tore from my throat.

-Jack-

I had gone back to Aurora's parent's house to find her gone, but thankfully her mom had been on the phone with her dad and I was able to overhear that Aurora had gone to the mall.

I was flying around the building checking the entrances periodically waiting for her to come out, when a scream echoed through the cold air. My blood ran cold as I shot towards the source.

When I came upon the scene rage filled every pore of my body. Aurora was being held against the brick wall as a group of men surrounded her. She was struggling and trying to to fend off her six bulky attackers. I hit the ground watching, what appeared to be the leader walk up as the mob secured her on her knees.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled defiantly still struggling to free her arms.

The leader smirked down at his victim. "Who's gonna make me?" He slurred out childishly.

I could see the malice in Aurora's stormy eyes, as I was frozen to the spot with fear and blind rage. The next moments went by in slow motion.

Aurora, defiant to the end, reared back, craning her neck, and let loose a large ball of spit. Which splattered across the man's face standing before her.

He froze in shock before he wiped the spit off his face as the shock wore off and rage replaced it. "You've done it now bitch. Hold her!" He reeled back his arm.

"No!" I yelled as I swept my cane down.

-Aurora-

I turned my head and closed my eyes, preparing for the first hit. With the adrenaline in my system I my senses were heightened, I felt the temperature drop at least 10° and the hit never came. Just the sound of bones crunching against something like glass. I looked up meekly, and my eyes went wide.

A thick wall of ice had grown up in front of me, shielding the blow. Blood was splattered across the shiny surface, and Luke was nursing a busted hand. More ice grew around me, hissing angrily, under the feet of my attackers. Causing them to slip and hit the ground.

"Let's get out of here! She's freakier than we thought!" One of them yelled and they all left, hold their various injuries. Leaving me kneeling on the pavement surrounded by ice.

'Did I?...' I questioned myself mentally. 'No there's no way.' I shook my head putting my palm against the icy pane. Looking towards the sky I whispered, "Thank you." I didn't know who I was thanking, but I was grateful that someone finally stepped in to protect me from the bullies.

Looking back at the cold wall, when something shimmered in my peripheral vision. My head snapped to the side, but nothing was there. I frowned in confusion(and disappointment ) before getting up, collecting my things, and heading back into the mall.

Night was starting to fall, but I felt safe with whatever divine being following me.

-Authors note-

Thank you guys for the responses to my story. You have no idea what it means to me to have my work justified by your words.

The next chapter shouldn't take too long since I already have most of it written. So I'm hoping within the week even though I have said that before so you never know. Thank you for reading and I love hearing from you guys. ^_\\


	16. Chapter 15 - Reunion at Heaven's Gate

Chapter 15

Reunion at heavens gate

My weight shifted from leg to leg as I waited in the short unorganized line. The dim lights from the ceiling 40 feet above my head barely illuminated this corner of the mall. The smell of greasy and foreign food's mixed together and hung in the air like fog. About 50 tables of various sizes filled the room surrounded by simple chairs or booths. Along the walls bright neon sighs, of all colors, announced the concession stands name. On cream tiles the line shifted forward. "Only one more." I mumbled to myself looking out the large wall of windows.  
The night sky smiled back at me, the moon illuminating the nearly empty parking lot. The mall was closing in an hour or so, and even during the day the building didn't get many visitors. Some of the unpopular stores were already in the minst of closing.

The people before walked off with a tray of boxed hamburgers and drinks, grumbling about the slow service. My eyes fell on a girl, no older than myself. Her fiery hair was falling out of her green scrunchy. The uniform she wore was covered in pop, grease, and condiments. Her emerald eyes were tired and dull from stress. My sympathies went out to her, as I ordered my drink. When I had paid and she turned away, I slipped a $20 bill into her tip jar. Hopefully that would make her smile later.

Taking my drink I went and sat in a single booth, by the large window overlooking the parking lot. The car finishes reflected the moonlight back at me. The pavement looked like a frozen black sea. I found it mesmerizing to see bright full moon shine down on the earth.

Taking a sip of my drink, my brow frowned as frost grew quickly on the glass window pane right before my eyes. It swirled like icy vines, twisting into spiral like leaves. It was beautiful by itself, the way it spread itself like water overtaking the beach. The moon was becoming a hazy blur through the frosted window.

My fingers reached up to touch the window, pressing my palm against the frigid glass. The frost melted on the other side leaving behind a clear handprint, that looked black as ink against the rest.

My eyes widened as I watched another print form out of thin air. The thumbs nearly touching. There was no hand behind it though, just the jet black night. My mind reeled as I thought about what could have formed it. Coming up with no answer I mumbled under my breath, " Jack Frost must be messing with me."

'Goodbye.' A sad voice drifted into my head.

Beyond the frosted glass I seen a form begin to take shape. It shimmered into view like someone walking through fog. Snow white hair, a blurry face, dark blue shirt of some kind, and piercingly blue eyes ghosted into view. The hand that was on the window, pulled back as the person started to walk towards the entrance. Looking like the figure stuck its hand in a pocket, with its head tilled down.

We made eye contact for a moment causing a flood of emotion and memories to rush through me head. Scenes flashed before my eyes so fast my vision blurred. The graveyard, the random snowball fights, and never ending meaningless bickering. My heart fluttered in my chest, "Jack." I whimpered out as my love for him hit me like a wave. The warmth that flooded through me straight to my soul with the slightest touch of his hand, the cool embrace when he held me while I slept, that passionate kiss on the roof top.

I stood up from the booth, running ahead to get a look as the person I had loved months ago. He had his hood pulled up over his icy hair, his skin was just deathly pale, and his lips seemed to be turning blue. His bright sapphire eyes were focused on his feet, and he carried a wooden staff with a hook on the end, that was taller than he was. The staff was tucked in the crook of his elbow since both his hands were in his hoodie's front pocket. The moonlight reflected off the icy coating around his collar, up his sleeves, and on the edges of his pocket. He looked exactly the same, and yet he seemed older, sadder.

That fateful night when Pitch stole my memories in exchange for Jack's life, making it impossible for me to see him again. The walls he had put up around my sixth sense exploded letting my ability to take control again. I felt breathless as my mind was overrun with bursts of unintelligible thoughts from the small crowd. One voice rang louder than the others vying for my attention. 'Aurora.' Such a simple thought couldn't possibly be that saddening, my heart shattered.

He looked so sad and so lonely, the broken heart leaked blood into my chest cavity. I kept my eyes on Jack, seeming like a total stranger now, as I weaved around the empty tables. I felt a tear cut a wet trail down my cheek. My feet slapped against the tile floor as I jogged to the main entrance. He was almost to it, but I had to round a corner still. I silently prayed that he didn't glide off on the wind currents before I could reach him.

My hand gripped the cold metal of the handle once I closed the distance between me and the door. Pulling it open I ran out into the cold night. The lonely man was walking away from me now. My arm extended I gripped the back of his sweater turning him around, probably a bit rougher than I had ment to. The ice cold fabric chilled my fingers on contact.

His eyes were wide with surprise when they came into view. His hands pulling out of his pocket to protect himself. My arms wrapped around his middle tightly. His arms were held up slightly and his breathing increased in shock. The staff clattered against the pavement.

I pulled away slightly to look at his wide blue eyes, "No one should be that lonely."

"You can... Can see me?" He stammered slightly in astonishment.

I raised an eyebrow to his comment, a small smile ghosting across my lips. "I'm hugging you aren't I?"

He seemed at a loss for words for a moment before a smile split his face and a light laugh appeared still sounding like he didn't quiet believe. "You can see me!" His frost covered arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders. He buried his chilled face in my black and cyan hair. My hand gripped his baggy sweater in white knuckle fists.

Jack's body shuddered in bliss as he kissed my head and gripping me tighter. I heard him sniff quietly and felt his breathing shake. "I thought you'd never see me again." His whispers where muffled by my hair. I felt him pull away hesitantly and I loosened my grip on his icy jacket. The bright moonlight reflexed off the icy tears that ran down his pale cheeks.

He smiled brighter than I could ever remember. His frigid fingers brushed the tears that streaked my cheek, causing me to shiver with the familiar warming chills. My head tipped into his palm as my eyes slipped closed. 'How could I have forgotten him?' I questioned myself.

I felt Jack's cool breath on my face, just before his blue lips met mine. Chilling electricity struck me instantly, causing my muscles to move the bones and sinew and joints, pulling me closer to Jack's chilling embrace. I felt his arms pull tighter, while his fingers tangled in my hair. My soul ignited in my being, as my fist gripped his frost covered hoodie. Somewhere in a forgotten corner of my mind I wondered how Jack could stand the heat radiating off over me. Something this powerful and real couldn't possibly be contained within my mortal body.

His thoughts flooded my head, more like jumbled pictures that flashed behind my closed eyes. The last month of Jack's life flitted through my consciousness. Sad and lonely he wondered through the world watching over me like an icy angel. Doing everything to give me encouragement and loving affection all went pretty much unnoticed by me.

The sadness in his mind began to melt away, being smoothers and erased by the joy of this moment. They washed out of his mind like sand on the tide. His happiness swirled with mine in my mind, that was being overwhelmed by senses it was no longer accustomed to filtering.

Pulling away from me, Jack rested his forehead against mine, his eyes wide and his breath heavy, similar to mine. 'Oh how I missed this.' Came a clear voice bombarding my thoughts, so clear it could've been mine.

"I missed you too." I whispered breathlessly, kissing his cold cheek. My mind traced over the night's I had awoken from cerulean and white dreams, that at the time held more meaning than I could find. In the tiniest corners of my mind, I remembered Jack despite Pitch's best efforts. The color of Jack's eyes, his scent of gentle mint and strong body spray, and his reverberating laugh were firmly imprinted in my head. I could tell they would be there even if my mind was wiped clean again. Like the faint outlines on a dry erase board, even though the writing is gone the white surface is still stained black, blue, and crimson.

He regained his composer slightly, though the large grin wasn't fading. "Come on, North will want to see you." Jack said tugging lightly on my arm. I almost went with him till I remembered I had mom's car. After these two months of peace between us I didn't want to ruin it by disappearing again.

"Let me take mom her car back and tell them I'm going to bed. Then I have all night." I said as I held my ground on the iced pavement. Jack hesitated slightly having to douse his overwhelming joy to think about it. My head was beginning to ache dully from all the voices in my head, but it was ignored rather easily.

"Okay," he finally conceded. Thinking quick I knocked his legs out from under him before running off in the direction of the mustang. "Ow! Hey!" I heard him call out from behind me.

A smirk came across my face. "Come on slow poke!" Luckily the parking lot was relatively empty as I dashed across the black surface. The air resounded with a joyful laugh I hadn't heard in so long. I felt the wind behind me ruffling my long layered hair, before a snowball struck me in the back of the head.

"Ow," I put my hand to my head to try to get the snow out of my hair. Looking over my shoulder I stuck my tongue out at the winter spirit. "Meanie." I pouted as I turned back focusing on what was ahead.

"Awe you want some cheese with that wine." Came his reply as he wrapped his arms around my middle, Lifting me off the ground.

"No thanks, I'll have a cookie though." I smiled sweetly as I tried to ignore his chilled breath on my ear and neck.

-Jack-

Bliss. That was the only word I could find to describe this feeling bubbling within my chest. The pain I had endured faded away like a scar in a time lapse video, until there was no proof that there had ever been a wound. Just a memory. I held her tightly to my chest having no plan of ever letting her go again.

She twisted in my grip face me, her eyes swirled with so many hues I couldn't decide which color it was supposed to be, but I would remember it combination of blue, green, and silver forever. Her eyes stole my breath and made the world fade away. There was so much happiness in her eyes it warmed my core to see such a powerful emotion in her eyes.

I barely noticed as when my feet hit the ground, the wind seeming to sense my mind was not on flying. I could tear my eyes away from hers. It felt as though, if I did look away, even for the smallest division of time, the spark of happiness would be doused like a candle that had burned itself out.

I pulled her into an embrace, letting her warmth melt the frost on my blue hoodie, to soak into my skin, and swim through my veils. My heart fluttered when she sighed blissfully and laid her head against my shoulder.

-Aurora-

I could feel myself melt into his embrace. A smile still hung on my lips as I enjoyed the peaceful and loving moment. The happy connection we shared made it nice. We could say more to each other in this moment than he or I could with a dictionary and three weeks to find the right words.

But of course everything has to end. He pulled away slightly, the smile on his face had yet to fade, "Come on let's get to your car."

Pulling back I looked around the nearly empty parking lot quickly, my eyes falling on my moms silver car. It couldn't have been 10 feet from us, "huh," I hummed slightly. "We're already there." I began to walk towards it tugging Jack along by our intertwined fingers.

"This is your car?" He asked in bewilderment when we got to the drivers side door. I turned to see his blue eyes wide, I was anticipating his jaw to fall from his head.

"No its my moms." I answered nonchalantly with a shrug. "You riding or flying?"

"Riding." He answered instantly jumping over the car to the passenger side. I raised an eyebrow at his eagerness. The winter spirit must have a soft spot for mustangs. I just shook my head and climbed in. His eyes were roaming the inside of the car, drinking in every detail.

"Men," I muttered with a smile. I found it funny how excited he was about this. Turning it on, he kinda jumped at the loud sound. "Put on your seat belt."

Jack looked at me confused as I was placing mine. He turned and grabbed his, staring at the strange device. His child life wonder was really cute.

I showed him how to fasten the belt before we set off. My radio switching from owl city to die for you by otherwise. I turned up the radio letting the heavy rock music beat its way through the audio system. 'Moms gonna be pissed if you blow her speakers.' Came the wonderful voice from the farthest recesses of my mind.

I ignored the voice and began to sing along to the song.

Can't kill the way I feel  
Can't stop a hurt so real  
Can't kill what I've denied  
There's nothing left to sacrifice  
I stand on solid ground  
Look up from falling down  
There's nothing left unsaid  
I live with no regrets

I feel so alive, I could die!

I would break, I would burn, I would suffer  
There's nothing I wouldn't do, do for you  
I would lie, I would steal, for no other  
You make me feel so alive  
So alive I'd die for you!

There's nothing left to hide  
Want you to see inside  
For me there is no doubt  
My heart is yours, so rip it out!  
I don't expect you to understand this  
I'll take what you give, but I won't take it for granted

I feel so alive, I could die!

I would break, I would burn, I would suffer  
There's nothing I wouldn't do, do for you  
I would lie, I would steal, for no other  
You make me feel so alive  
So alive I'd die for you

Jack chuckled from the seat next to me before yelling over the music. "This is possibly one of the sweetest most twisted love songs I've ever heard."

I blushed realising that I had been basically singing one of my favorite love songs to him. 'Great, it wasn't like I was already acting like a love struck teenager.' I thought scornfully to myself. My eyes dropped to my hands for a moment before reasserting themselves through the windshield. I didn't dare glance his way.

He gave another low chuckle before turning down the music. So he wouldn't have to yell to be heard. "Its okay, I think its cute." Jack said with a lopsided grin. "Plus I've heard you sing it a few times before you went to bed."

Thanks to the flood of memories he had let flow into me from our connected lips, I knew most of what he had done while I was out of it. So to speak. Thinking of it now it it was strange that it had taken this long for me to notice him fully. He was in my room at night, comforting me when I was crying for the nightmares I couldn't remember.

The devotion he had for me through those months made my heart flutter erratically.

Jack broke me out of my thoughts when he spoke again. "So who were those guys by the mall today?" He had tried vainly to keep his distain for them out of his voice. It was loud and clear.

With a sigh I answered, "An old memory." My hand absentmindedly went to my sore wrist, that had been injured when I tried to wrench it from their grip.

"For the record he didn't seem like a memory." He answered dryly. From the corner of my eye I seen the glares he was giving the window. "Hey are you alright?"

My eyes felt heavy with the memories that rushed through my head. The names they had called me were all scarred into my heart. It wasn't something I would ever be able to escape. " Yeah I'm fine," I said calmly. "My wrists just hurt." I tried to offer a reassuring smile but it felt fake, even to me. "We're here anyway." I pulled the car back into its spot in the garage before turning the key causing the engine to die and silence to fall over us.

"Let me see." He demanded gently. I showed him my wrists which, thanks to the dome light, were varied hues of purple and blue. I turned to face him in the driver's seat, my arms stretched across the center console. He sighed heavily before wrapping his hands gently around the wounds. The cool chill seeped into my skin, numbing the ache greatly. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked with a light chuckle.

"Love me?" The words fell out from my lips before I could stop them. My eyes went wide from my boldness and my cheeks burned red hot. I looked down in embarrassment, the leather interior suddenly becoming fascinating.

" Too late." His voice was sober and serious. He released one of my wrists to cup my chin, gently making me look him in the eyes. "I already do."

- author's note -

So this chapter was actually based on a dream I had a long time ago. I wrote it down and knew it had to be in here somewhere. I'm planning on breaking it into a sequel now so bare with me.

Love to know what you think and thank you guys for letting me know someone is reading this!


End file.
